Bad Bad Girls
by Buffy1987
Summary: Bad Girls should have been fun, without the murder of Deputy Mayor, if you ask me... Fuffy, fem-slash.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy was lying awake even though it was gone 4 am and she was exhausted. She'd have to face a horrible destiny in the morning-a Chemistry test she'd been dreading for a week now, but still couldn't force herself to sit down and learn. She had so much to do, there just wasn't time to study. Slaying was way more important and she wished she could come clean about her identity to the teachers-maybe they'd give her credit for saving their lives... or more likely, they'd lock me up in a mental institution if I started talking about vampires and demons...-she thought and picked up the Chemistry book for the 100th time that night. A second later something hit her window and she jumped.

"What the hell... it's 4 am..."-Buffy muttered to herself and opened the window to see what it was.

"Faith! What are you doing here?"-Buffy asked and the next second Faith climbed on her window and sat on the window sill, smiling.

"Couldn't sleep and thought I'd pop and say hi. Knew you'd be awake. It's cool we Slayers don't need as much sleep as regular people. Wanna go for a walk?"-Faith answered and looked at Buffy properly for the first time since she jumped on her window sill. Buffy was wearing a white tank top and tiny black shorts she wore instead of pyjamas and Faith thought she looked really hot... She was hoping Buffy would say yes and tag along without changing into proper clothes first. She'd had a crush on Buffy even before she met her, thanks to the mesmerizing stories about the blonde Slayer that her Watcher Diane had told her about.

"I have to be up in less than 3 hours, Faith, I can't go for a walk now. I should try to fall asleep... I'll see you at school in a few hours anyway!"

"You're no fun, B. You should learn how to relax a little, seize the moment, right?"

"That's what I told Willow once and she almost got killed..."-Buffy remembered and thanked goodness she managed to "save the day" that night.

"Come on, B., let's go to the Bronze. It's still open and I could use some dancing."

Buffy couldn't believe the idea of going to the Bronze with Faith actually sounded really good. Faith kept glaring at her like she was hoping glaring would make Buffy say yes.

"Fine, you win! Let me get changed. Do not peek!"-Buffy said and Faith turned around and said: "Scout honor, B." Buffy forgot that Faith could see her reflection in the window and Faith thought she'd actually throw up her own heart cause it felt like it was stuck in her throat when Buffy took off the tank top and shorts and walked around just in her tiny thongs, trying to decide on what to wear.

Faith started pacing and she wished she could light a cigarette to calm down a little. Buffy was almost naked and she was just barely out of reach. If Buffy had been anyone else, Faith would have already jumped her bones...but it was Buffy... They were good friends now and she didn't wanna ruin it somehow...Buffy was straight too, still in love with that silly brooding vampire Angel, or as Faith preferred to call him, Soul Boy.

Words got trapped in Faith's throat along with her heart when Buffy asked: "Can you help with getting my bra hooked? It got stuck and I don't wanna break it, it's my favorite?"

"Umm, sure, B."-Faith managed to mumble and licked her lips before she turned around. Buffy was holding the bra on her chest, feeling very self-aware all of a sudden. She noticed Faith noticed her and she wondered what she thought because she thought Faith's body was way hotter than her own.

Faith got really close to Buffy's pretty much naked body and for once she was really grateful she wasn't a dude cause in that case Buffy would have felt how excited she was... At that moment she could only hope Buffy's enhanced hearing wasn't enhanced enough to hear her heart beat like a drum.

One of Faith's trade marks was that she was as cool as a cucumber, and she got downright terrified when she noticed her hands were trembling. She'd faced demons and vampires but she couldn't face Buffy's sexy little body without chickening out... Somehow she managed to do it and Buffy said: "Thanks! What do you think about this dress?"-and she grabbed one from the closet full of clothes. Faith thought she wouldn't have that much clothes if she put together all the stuff she's ever had. Buffy was still in her underwear, holding a little black-red sundress in front of her body. Faith nodded and said: "It's very nice, B." and thanked god her voice co-operated, even though it came out a bit too husky.

Buffy would have never guessed how badly Faith wanted to pull her close and rip off her underwear... Seeing the blonde almost naked was a bit too much for the dark Slayer, who thought her heart would explode and her panties were starting to get a bit damp. She was so glad she decided to wear panties underneath the black leather pants...

"You sure I don't look slutty?"-Buffy asked as she put red lipstick on.

I wanna fuck you when you look like a little Barbie doll dressed in pink, B., but this... fuck, slutty enough... God I wanna pin you against the wall now and kiss you until that lipstick completely fades away...-Faith thought and said just: "No, you look great..."

"You don't look bad yourself..."-Buffy said and realized Faith looked so hot even without make up and just dressed in a white wifebeater and black leather pants.

Faith was a bit surprised when Buffy complimented her looks, she didn't think Buffy would ever admit any attraction towards her. "Ta, B."-she managed to say and still look relaxed, even though everything inside her was burning and tense.

"Come on then, girlfriend. Let's go dancing!"-Buffy said and pulled Faith's hand. Faith hoped Buffy didn't notice that her palms were unusually damp when she squeezed and climbed over the window. They jumped down, still holding hands and Faith really hoped Buffy wouldn't let go. Buffy didn't let go, holding Faith's hand felt good for some reason, she thought she never felt that close to her before and it was confusing. Then Angel popped in her mind and she wondered if he'd show up at the Bronze too.

Angel had gone to get his dose of blood and then he stopped by at Buffy's but she had already gone with Faith. He was sure she'd be asleep and seeing that she wasn't in her bedroom got him worried. The whole thing with the Mayor and his minions was scary enough and he didn't like Buffy patrolling on her own. He just hoped she'd gone patrolling with Faith, and he decided to see if Faith was home. He peeked through the window and Faith wasn't there either. He felt a bit better and he decided to take a walk before heading back to his apartment. Buffy and Faith were standing in front of the Bronze when he passed by and he thought Buffy looked stunning. The dress she was wearing was so sexy, maybe a bit too sexy, he thought. Two Slayers were holding hands and Buffy was smiling widely, it made him smile too. He wondered if he should go say hi or not. Angel was a quiet guy and he didn't like to intrude, but it was Buffy...

Before he managed to make a step, Buffy pulled Faith inside and they were out of his sight. Finally he made up his mind and entered Bronze about 5 minutes after the Slayers. He stood near near the stairs and watched Buffy and Faith dance. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at that moment. They looked so close, Buffy's little body grinded against Faith's and they held hands, looking like they couldn't see anyone else. A few young men circled them and tried to pull them apart, but they just danced away and turned to face each other. Angel was stunned when he saw Buffy dance like that, it was so unlike her...

Angel wasn't the only person who was surprised. Faith's body was on fire, she couldn't believe Buffy let herself go like that... She always thought she was a bit stuck up and didn't know how to have fun. The blonde really shocked her when she pulled Faith behind herself, letting Faith's hands grip her waist as she rubbed her ass against Faith. It was better than Faith imagined in her head so many times, feeling Buffy's body grind against her own was driving her absolutely insane.

Faith couldn't take her eyes off of Buffy, which didn't go unnoticed by Angel who was starting to get more and more jealous... He couldn't believe what he was seeing and it was bothering him so much he just wanted to walk to the dance floor and pull Buffy away from Faith. He'd heard stories about Faith's colourful sex life and he was sure she wanted Buffy to be her next the song ended both girls were a bit breathless and Faith whispered in Buffy's ear: "Well, Blondie, I'm surprised..."

"Why? You didn't think you were the only one who could dance, did you?"-Buffy said and smiled. It felt so good to dance with Faith, she never danced with anyone like that before. Both Angel and Buffy remembered the sexy dance with Xander, but Angel thought this was way sexier and Buffy thought she never felt so comfortable with anyone else before, not even while Angel's cold lips were kissing her. Suddenly she wondered what it would be like to kiss Faith and she felt blush creeping up her cheeks. She moved away and said: "I could use a cold drink..."

"You feeling hot, Twinkie?"-Faith teased, not knowing Buffy was having a huge fight with her own thoughts. She was so worked up and terrified about it at the same time.

Faith noticed Buffy's slightly red cheeks, but she didn't comment anything, didn't want to make Buffy run off, so she just headed towards the bar, leaving Buffy along with her thoughts. As soon as Faith left her side, Angel walked towards Buffy. Usually she could somehow sense his presence, but at that moment she couldn't sense anyone but Faith. Their connection seemed to be stronger than ever, which scared Buffy out of her mind. What was going on? I'm not gay, she thought, I have a boyfriend, and I love him. So why do I wanna kiss Faith now more than anything else in the world?

"Buffy."-Angel said and made her jump a little.

"Angel, hey... Didn't expect to see you here!"-Buffy said and felt ashamed because she had so inappropriate Faith thoughts.

"I saw you dance with Faith and didn't wanna interrupt. You seemed... close."-he said, hoping Buffy wouldn't notice how jealous he was.

Faith was just walking back with drinks in her hands and she stopped when she noticed Angel was talking to Buffy. She gripped the glasses so tightly she almost broke them. The guy was bothering her so much, she was sure he'd been following them so much and she wished she could plunge a stake deep into his chest... She gritted her teeth when Angel kissed Buffy and she kissed him back. Of course she kissed him back, he's her boyfriend... You're so stupid, Faith, to think she'd ever kiss you that way. Trying to suppress the jealousy and anger that were building up inside her, Faith walked and in 2 secs she reached the fuckin' cute couple, as she thought.

"Yo, Big A, i would have brought you a drink too if i'd known you'd be here."-Faith said, trying to sound casual. She handed a drink to Buffy, and Angel said: "I don't drink anyway..."

"So, B, you up for another dance or wanna head home?"-Faith asked, hoping Buffy would stay longer, without her precious dead boyfriend. Faith couldn't imagine what Buffy saw in Angel. He was dead. Fine, he really was good looking, but even though Faith had changed many partners, she thought she'd rather masturbate for the rest of her life than let a vampire or any kind of a demon to touch her. They were monsters she was Chosen to SLAY.

Buffy really wanted to stay longer, but she let the reasonable part of her mind take over and she said: "We should go... Faith, I'll walk you home and then try to sleep at least for an hour."

The fact that Buffy chose to walk her home instead of inviting Angel surprised Faith, but she really didn't complain, she just said: "Cool, let's go then."

Angel kissed Buffy one more time, greeted Faith and disappeared in the shadows so quickly...

They were walking towards Faith's apartment in silence, when Buffy asked: "Will you come to school in the morning?"

"Haven't decided yet... I might but I'll probably oversleep the first few classes. Why?"

"Thought we could hang out. Willow will be busy with Oz and some project they've been working on and Xander will probably be with Cordy, they just made up and got back together, so... I don't wanna be the 3rd wheel..."

"Technically you'd be the 5th wheel... but sure, I'll be there as soon as I wake up, B. Thanks for walking me home, that's kind of romantic!"-Faith joked, unaware of how tense and confused Buffy was. She really wanted to kiss Faith, but she couldn't force herself to make a step. She thought maybe walking back home later would help her clear her head a little and make her forget about Faith's lips.

"I'm a proper gentleman..."-Buffy joked and smiled.

"If you were a gentleman I'd probably ask you to come in and join me in bed..."-Faith joked too and winked a little, making Buffy wish she could turn into a cute blonde guy for a night.

"Anyway, I should go. I know I'll fail my Chem test, but somehow I still wanna actually get up in time for school. Night, Faith, don't forget to come to school tomorrow!"

"I won't, ma'am! Night, B., sleep tight!"

It was hard to tell which one of them was more worked up that night. Faith got in her dark and damp motel room, kicked off her boots, got rid of her clothes and got in bed naked. For the next 15 minutes she played with herself to relieve all the sexual frustrations that had built inside her... The whole time Buffy's face was in front of her eyes, she imagined it were Buffy's fingers and realized she couldn't go on too much longer without actually doing something about her messed up feelings towards the blonde Slayer.  
She could breathe easier when she came and soon after she fell asleep, dreaming about a certain blonde...

Buffy couldn't stop thinking about Faith the whole way back and as soon as she got home she jumped into a shower. A hot shower was supposed to help her relax and fall asleep easier, but instead it woke her up completely because all she could think about was how hot it would be if Faith was in the shower with her now. She didn't understand the sudden attraction she felt and when she finally let herself think about it she realized the attraction wasn't sudden at all. Ever since Faith got to Sunnydale, Buffy thought she was hot and really interesting, but to prove herself she wasn't gay and didn't lose her mind she started dating Scott. It didn't work out, and then Angel got back... For a while she was really occupied with Angel and she forgot about crazy feelings that kept bugging her... He was Angel, after all. Her first true love... Faith kind of detached herself when Angel came back and Buffy didn't understand why, it never occurred to her that Faith was just jealous. Having Angel back was really great, but now she wanted something more... She wanted to feel, kiss, have sex...and she knew with Angel it could never happen cause it would cost him his soul. Then she thought of having sex with Faith and mentally slapped herself saying she was just sexually frustrated and there was no one else she even liked. Scott...come on, the guy looked like he would have preferred a guy to screw anyway...

Finally she fell asleep thinking about Faith and the dance and when she woke up an hour later to go to school, she just couldn't wait for Faith to come see her. She walked alone towards Sunnydale High, when she heard a familiar voice yelling: "Hey, Buffster, wait up!" It was her best friend Xander and she smiled when she saw him on his skateboard. He stopped too fast and almost fell when he got to her, which reminded him of how he embarrassed himself when he first saw Buffy in front of Sunnydale High.

"Hey, Xand, be careful with that skate, I don't think Cordy would be very happy if she had to take care of you."-Buffy teased, and when she pictured Cordy as a nurse, she just had to giggle.

Xander laughed and asked: "Did you study from the Chem test? I just don't see the point of it, when I get a job it definitely won't be connected with science in any way! Oh, here come Wills and Oz the quiet werewolf! Where's Faith, by the way?"

"Oh, she's probably asleep. Don't think she'll show up till later. Hey, Queen C in her bat-mobile!"-Buffy grinned when she noticed Cordy's car enter the school yard.

"Hey, Buff! Oh I can't wait for the Chem test, this lesson was so fascinating!"-Willow chirped, while Buffy and Xander were just staring at her, wondering what on Earth was fascinating about Chemistry. Oz thought it was adorable and he said: "I love her enthusiasm."

When Cordy joined them too, as usually, talking about someone's bad taste in clothes and make up, Buffy really started wishing Faith was there. She hated being the 5 wheel Buffy and even though Faith wasn't her date, she liked having her around. After the previous night she started wondering if Faith's flirting meant something more than just teasing. They all headed to class, it was gym class and Buffy usually liked to do some stretching in the morning, but she was just too tired. She didn't know how she'd manage to sit in class for 6 hours. It felt like mission impossible. She was being lazy in class and her gym teacher yelled at her: "Miss Summers, this is gym class, not learning about how to stare at the ceiling! Move!"

Buffy grumbled and ran to Xander, who was trying to play basketball with a few guys. "Mind if a girl joins you?"-Buffy asked and a guy she had a nickname for, Stupid Blonde, but never knew his name, said: "I'd prefer playing something else with you. Maybe some kinky games, you know?"-he winked and Buffy smiled and said: "I don't think you'd manage to keep up, Blondie."

"My name is Doug, Blondie."

Oh ok then, Doug the Stupid Blonde, Buffy thought and grabbed the ball from Xander and scored the first time, leaving the guys a bit speechless.

"See, Doug, you can't keep up even with basketball!"-Buffy teased and Xander showed her thumbs up because he never liked Doug and loved the confused look on his face, that made him look even more stupid-if that was even possible.

"Oh, you think?"-Doug said, walked behind Buffy, pulled her closer and slapped her ass. Xander said: "Oh, man, that was a bad move..."

Buffy couldn't believe what the shithead dared to do and just when she was about to push him away, she heard a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine: "What do you think you're doing, dumbass?" It was Faith, who connected her fist with Doug's face before he managed to answer.

"Miss Lehane! To the Principal's office, right now!"-the teacher yelled and Faith smiled and said: "Whatever. B. you ok?"

"Wow, Faith, didn't expect to see you here today... You know, I can take care of myself."-Buffy said, unsure if she was annoyed or thankful. She wanted to show that guy that she wasn't a little bimbo he thought she was.

"He always bugged me. And no one messes with my girl."

Buffy blushed a little when Faith called her "my girl" and she looked away to try to hide it.

"Come on, B let's spar a little. And then I have to show you something you're gonna LOVE."

"What is it?"-Buffy asked and took a swing at Faith, what made the teacher yell again: "Miss Summers and Miss Lehane! No fighting in class! Take tae kwon do lessons and fight all you want, but not here!"

"Fuck that woman is a pain in the ass. Let's get out of here."-Faith said and pulled Buffy's hand. Buffy followed her without saying a word and when they were out of the view Willow said: "She's such bad influence."

"I don't know which one of them is worse. Buffy burned down the gym, remember? Maybe she wants to do the same here, it's safer if she's outside."-Cordy said and Xander had to comment: "You like her when you need her to save you."

"Oh stop it, I never needed to be saved until Miss-Slay-it-all showed up."

"Where are we going?"-Buffy asked when Faith led her off campus.

"To have some fun. At least you won't get an F in Chem today. I wanna show you a new weaponry shop, B, you're gonna love it! They have some wicked knives, and crossbows and everything!"

Buffy liked the sound of it, she thought she could really use some new weapons. Crossbows were so much more fun than stakes.

"It's open! I wish I had some money, mom only gave me 10 bucks."

"It's on me..."-Faith said and winked.

"Where did you get money?"

"I never said I had money, B. I just have good reflexes, speed and strentgh."-Faith said, and Buffy's eyes went wide when she realized Faith would actually steal something.

"You can't, Faith, it's wrong!"

"You always think too much. Relax and learn. I'm sure you'll nick something too and feel all good about it."

"I couldn't feel good about it! It's wrong!"

"You missed school today, it's also wrong and you still love it!"-Faith said and Buffy had to admit she had a point.

"This is different. I've never stolen anything before!"

Faith hated when Buffy acted like a little prude, when she knew underneath it all was a Slayer who just wanted to have fun and take risks. They just got in the little dark alley behind the weaponry shop and Faith asked:

"You've never kissed a girl before either... Right?"

"Right..."-Buffy said, not really understanding what Faith's point was...

The next second, Faith pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately, pinning her down with her body. Buffy was shocked the first second, and even more shocked when she realized she let Faith's tongue roll with her own... Her heart went wild, and she just couldn't believe it was happening. Their lips and tongues were fighting for dominance and Faith let her hands wander all over Buffy's body, still a bit surprised Buffy returned the kiss so eagerly, without punching her in the head. Buffy was wearing a little white sundress and Faith lifted it up, not caring if anyone would see them. She'd wanted to do it ever since she first laid her eyes on that sexy little body.

Faith's hands on her ass felt so good, the grip was firm and a bit rough, and even though the rational part of Buffy's mind kept telling her to push Faith away, Buffy let the wild part take over and just moaned when Faith bit her neck and started rubbing her core over the tiny thongs she had on.

"God, B, you're wet... I never thought this would happen..."-Faith whispered in her ear before kissing her wildly again. She put Buffy's legs around her waist, pushed her against the wall again and ripped off her thongs. She placed them in her pocket and said: "Keeping them, Blondie... Are you ready?"

Buffy could barely breathe, never mind speak anymore, so she just pulled Faith's hair and kissed her. Faith smiled and pushed her fingers as hard and as deep as she could. Buffy almost screamed, but Faith muffled it with kisses that were taking Buffy's breath away. She moaned in Faith's mouth and just spreaded her legs more.

Faith never wanted to stop fucking her, it never felt so good with anyone else. When she felt Buffy shiver, she slowed down a little and just teased her, which made Buffy squeak and bite Faith's lip hard. She pulled Faith's jacket off and pulled her as close as she could, moved her hands under Faith's top and scratched her back.

"Mmmm, B...".Faith purred and thrust harder. Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep shaky breath, and Faith felt her body relax as Buffy came all over her hand.

"Damn, I still can't believe you let me do this to ya, B."-Faith whispered and kissed her gently before pulling out. It was unbelievable how wet Buffy was... Her fingers were so sticky and she licked them before kissing Buffy hard again.

"Can I have my panties back?"-Buffy managed to whisper, knowing her voice would have cracked if she'd tried to speak.

"I'm afraid not..."-Faith grinned widely and licked her lips again, she thought Buffy tasted sweeter than any candy she'd ever tried.

"I should go home..."-Buffy said and looked away, trying to process what just happened... She loved it and it scared her. And she had a boyfriend, which made her feel like an even bigger slut.

"Home? Thought we were gonna hang out!"-Faith got worried Buffy would just slip away and pretend none of it happened. It was something Faith had been very good at, but with Buffy it was different. Now that she'd tried her, she wanted more. That blonde was more addictive than cigarettes and all the drugs combined. The way she tasted, the way she kissed, the way her body moved against Faith's, the way she moaned and shivered... Faith wanted to fuck her again, harder than before, so hard she wouldn't be able to walk the next day... and then she wanted to make sweet love to her, which surprised her more than anything. Faith had changed many partners, but never, not once made love to anyone. She really wanted Buffy to be her first.

Buffy's head was a complete mess. She wanted more, needed more, she wanted to kiss Faith so bad her lips were burning, and her body was aching for more touch... It was so terrifying she didn't know what to do and she needed to think.

"I'm sorry, Faith, I gotta go..."-Buffy said and ran away as fast as she could, leaving a very confused brunette behind.

Faith wanted to kick her ass and force her to admit that she loved being fucked like that, she wanted to make her beg for more and she just hoped it would happen. Frustrated and pretty off of her head, she headed to Willy's bar to kill a few demons or vamps even though she knew they were practically harmless and too stupid to even try to fight 2 Slayers. She also wanted a drink so bad to wash the Buffy taste away. She sat at the bar and smiled when she noticed how everyone got quiet as soon as she entered.

"What's up, Slayer, looking grim and down, who upset you?"-Willy tried to chat, but Faith really wasn't in the mood so she just said: "None of your business." A few vampires that had been sitting at the bar moved away and Faith looked at them with a disgusted face and said: "Do you really think I can't kill you while I'm sitting here?"-and she threw a stake straight into a vampire's heart.

"What'd you do that for, Slayer? Nobody wants to fight here!"-Willy said, terrified of losing his faithful undead customers.

"I do."-she answered shortly and then she noticed Angel sitting in the dark corner, alone.

She felt such urge to slam a stake through his heart and she chugged her beer and walked over to him, knowing he would be able to smell Buffy all over her. Angel wasn't paying attention to what was happening but he looked up when he smelled Buffy. Only it wasn't Buffy, it was Faith, who looked kind of angry. Buffy's scent was all over her, indeed, and to a brooding vampire it was like poison. He didn't know what to think at that moment so he just said: "Hi, Faith. Is Buffy here too?"

Oh, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to tell him she'd just fucked his girl and she wanted to do sketches too... but then she thought maybe he'd hurt Buffy somehow if he got too jealous. Even though she wanted to hurt her for running away like that, she didn't want anyone else to do it. "No, she's gone home. Didn't think I'd find you here, Soulboy."

Angel didn't really like that nickname and he frowned a little, wondering why Buffy's scent was sooo strong. He had a feeling something happened between the 2 girls, but he had no proof of that so he just decided to be quiet and wait till he talked to Buffy to find out more. "Couldn't sleep and my crypt has a tunnel that leads here. Are you ok? You seem tense."

"Five by five."

Angel also hated that saying, he was never sure what it meant. It seemed like Faith was mad at him for some reason and he asked: "Are you sure? You really look angry. Wanna talk about it?"

Oh, of course, Mr.-I'm-a-Saint-now thought he could fix everything and everyone. Suddenly he was a shrink too. Faith was never good at sharing her feelings, but she was more than good at punching and before she knew what she was doing, she clutched her fists and punched Angel as hard as she could. He was surprised and he backed off. "Why did you hit me?"

"Cause I don't like you."-Faith answered and punched him again. Angel didn't like to fight humans, but this girl wasn't giving him a choice and he hit her back, putting his game face on.

"That's right, A., you're a fuckin' disgusting demon, not a saint Buffy thinks you are! My job is to slay you, not open up my heart to you! Come on, fight me, don't just stare at me now!"

Angel couldn't remember the last time he was so angry. Usually he was good at self-control, but Buffy's scent was so strong it was making him unable to think about anything else. Faith kicked him hard a few times, made his lip bleed and then she just said: "Fuck you." and ran off.

Buffy got in the shower as soon as she got home, hoping the water would wash away the memory of Faith kissing and touching her too. It was too confusing, and Buffy had so many things to worry about: The Ascention, vampires, Angel, the Prom...and Faith on the list was a bit too much for her to handle, so she did her best to convince herself it was just plain wrong and disgusting and she'd never let it happen again. Still, when she lay on her bed and closed her eyes, nothing but Faith existed. "Argh, Faith, what are you doing to me?"-she grumbled and covered her face with a pillow. Just when she started falling asleep, there was a knock on the door and she forced herself to go downstairs and answer the door.

It was Willow, looking a bit worried. "Hey, Will, what's up?"-Buffy asked, knowing exactly what was up. Her red-haired friend must have been pretty disappointed.

"You just bailed, I thought you were with Faith, but I've just seen her walking about on her own. I don't think she even noticed me, she looked a bit angry. Did you guys have a fight?"

Buffy invited her friend in, and decided to make coffee for them both. She didn't know how to tell Willow she just let Faith fuck her in an alley, so she skipped that part and just said: "Yeah, we had a fight. It's nothing serious, though. Sorry I just left."

Willow knew Buffy probably better than anyone and she knew there was more to it than a little fight, but she didn't wanna push it. Buffy would tell her when she was ready. It was hard not to notice how Faith stood up for Buffy when Doug crossed the line, and Willow started thinking that Faith liked Buffy more than just a friend. She wondered if they fought cause Buffy turned her down or something like that. Her blonde friend looked like something was bothering her and Willow said: "No biggie. If you wanna talk about the fight, I'm here."

"Thanks, Will."-Buffy said, but she knew she wouldn't be able to talk about it. She had no idea how to do it, anyway, without spooking Willow out completely. They never really talked about seeing girls instead of guys and she didn't know if Willow was ok with the whole gayness thing. I'm not gay, though, I'm not. It was... just...a mistake.-Buffy tried to convince herself. She decided to spend the rest of the day with Willow, and she was hoping the Gang would join her while Slaying because she didn't want to be alone, and she definitely didn't want to be alone with Faith.

That night nobody could make it and she was forced to go on her own. Sunnydale never seemed more quiet and she didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. Something was brewing, she was sure of that. She sat on the grave and whistled to shoosh the Faith thoughts away. At the same time she wondered if Faith would find her after all. She was lost in thoughts when Angel appeared out of nowhere, and once again Buffy thought she should get a little bell to put around his neck; he was just so quiet.

"Hey, Buffy. A boring night?"

"Very. I see yours has been more interesting..."-she said, pointing at the bruises on his face.

"I got in a fight with Faith."-he said and Buffy's heart stopped for a minute. Did Faith tell him what happened?

He explained what happened and Buffy got angry, she didn't understand why Faith had to act like that.

"Buffy, is something going on between you 2?"-he asked suddenly. Buffy froze, she had no idea how to act and what to say. She couldn't lie to him, though, so she just confessed everything and stared at the floor. It was so hard for her to speak, her mouth was dry and she felt blush creeping into her cheeks. Angel just stared at her, quiet and still like a stone. "It's over, Buffy. I love you, but I can't do this anymore. Thought you were different..."

"I am different! Angel, it was a mistake! It's not gonna happen again!"-Buffy said, caught his hand and stared into those deep eyes.

"I gotta go."-he said, pushed her away and disappeared in the darkness. Buffy wanted to kick something, to break someone's neck and to dust those stupid vampires, but she just had no luck. It was like they all decided to take a night off to spite her.

She walked into a dark alley and heard some whispers, so she took out her stake and hid to see what was happening. She was surprised when she saw deputy Mayor, Alan Finch, talking to a vampire. What the hell?-she thought and sneaked up closer. Nobody noticed her and when the vampire got closer she jumped on him and growled: "Talk, puppet."

"Make me."-as usually, vampires thought they were so cool and funny. "Gladly."-Buffy replied and started beating him, thinking it never felt so good.

"Stop, please!"-the vampire begged and Buffy stopped, to hear what he had to say. He rambled about The Ascention, something that they had to get to make it happen, but he didn't know the details, he was just supposed to give a letter to that Finch guy.

"Thank you."-Buffy said and staked him before he managed to make a step forward.

Faith had also gone patrolling on her own, and she got there in time to see Buffy beat on the vampire. Buffy looked so angry and she decided it was better to avoid her that night. She didn't know how she'd act around her anyway. Buffy felt the familiar Faith tingles, but Faith had run off before Buffy managed to call out her name. Buffy wondered where Finch had gone and she decided to look for him. She still couldn't believe Angel ended it with her. She loved him so much, and just didn't know what on earth possessed her to make her do it with Faith, out of all people... There was no sign of Finch guy either and Buffy headed towards the Bronze. Her friends might be there and she really needed company, more than ever.

There were more people at the Bronze than usually, the dancefloor was packed with people. She couldn't see her friends, but she could see Faith, dancing like there was no tomorrow with a bunch of guys who kept trying to grope her. Buffy felt jealous and she hated the feeling. It was overwhelming and she wanted to kick all those guys' asses for daring to dance with HER Faith like that. It was new to her to think about Faith like that, but she just couldn't deny it to herself at that moment. She pushed through the crowd to get to Faith.

"B. didn't think I'd see you tonight..."-Faith said and Buffy just said: "Shut up..."-and pulled her close. Faith didn't mind at all. She was confused as hell, but Buffy's body grinding against her own was never a bad thing. Buffy placed her arms around Faith's neck and rubbed her thighs against Faith's, which was driving the dark Slayer absolutely insane. Buffy must have felt the same cause she moaned in Faith's ear when Faith pulled her so close their breasts were pressing each other. Faith didn't think her brain would process anything more complex than fire bad, tree pretty at that moment, everything inside her was burning.

"Check out these 2 chicks..."-one guy said and tried to get in between them. "Do fuck off."-Buffy said, surprising herself, she wasn't big with swear words. She usually made up her own milder versions that sounded pretty silly.

"Lesbos!"-the guy commented, she hurt his manhood. When Buffy heard what he said she just smiled and Faith thought it was the sexiest smile she's ever seen.

"Wanna go to your place?"-Buffy asked.

"I knew you'd come back for more, Blondie... God just remembering how wet you were makes me so horny..."-Faith growled in Buffy's ear, making Buffy blush and shiver. That voice was so sexy...

"Kiss me, Fai..."-Buffy whispered and looked into Faith's eyes, their noses touching... Their lips were so close, breathing got deeper and Faith landed a surprisingly gentle kiss on Buffy's lips. They both felt like they were in slow motion, their lips and tongues gently massaging each other, hands slowly travelling down their bodies...

"Fuck, B. let's just go to my place, I need you so bad..."-Faith whispered, and realized she did NEED Buffy, this was more than just sexual desire, she thought she needed to feel her body as much as she needed oxygen to breathe... Buffy just nodded and Faith pulled her out of the Bronze. It took them ages to get to Faith's place because they were stopping to kiss and by the time they got to Faith's, Buffy had lost her jacket and her shirt was missing a few buttons. Faith's hair and make up were a proper mess, but she really didn't give a damn.

When they finally reached Faith's apartment, they were both breathless and Faith couldn't even remember where she hid the key. She thought it took ages to finally open the door, but it was barely 5 minutes. Buffy smiled so Faith wouldn't see how nervous she was. The first time she was with Angel he lost his soul, and she was terrified that Faith would disappear once she got what she wanted. Get some, get gone-Buffy recalled and when Faith kissed her again and quickly pulled her on her bed, Buffy whispered, without looking into Faith's eyes: "You're not gonna... not gonna kick me out of bed and leave me and be mean to me after we... right?"

Faith was touched when she saw how worried Buffy was. She never thought she'd see Buffy look so insecure, the blonde was always tough and strong, but at that moment she looked so vulnerable and tiny. Faith felt like one push could break her, so she just kissed her lips as gently as she could and whispered: "I'm not going anywhere... Now, stop torturing yourself with silly thoughts and let me kiss you..."

Buffy managed to smile a little and she whispered: "Faith... I've never... with a woman... I don't know..."

"I fucked my first girl... this morning. So stop worrying and just enjoy..."

"I was your first?"-Buffy asked, surprised. The way Faith had been... She was 100% sure she knew exactly what she was doing... It never occurred to her that Faith might have been as freaked out and as insecure... "You seemed to know what you were doing..."

"Your moans were giving me good directions..."-Faith said and smiled. For the first time in her life she was ready to have something more than sex and even though it scared the hell out of her, she knew it would be worth it to do it with Buffy. They were the Chosen 2.

When Buffy took off her clothes and just lay down on the bed, Faith thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful... Buffy's green eyes were shining, her small breasts looked like they were calling her to play, and Faith needed a moment to process what was happening. Buffy Summers is naked on my bed... She's naked and..naked Buffy. Whoa!-Faith thought and said: "You're beautiful, Buffy."

"So are you, Faith... Now, take off your clothes, I bet you're even more beautiful without it..."

Faith did as Buffy said and got on top of the blonde girl and kissed her gently. They let their bodies lead them, and it was beautiful. They were both gentle, enjoying each other completely, discovering every single tiny spot on their bodies that could make them fly over the top... They got in pose 69 and licked each other gently, while their hands were caressing every reachable part of their bodies. Faith wanted to be gentle, but Buffy's scent and taste were driving her insane, she wanted all of her, wanted to get as deep as possible and steal every single drop of the wetness... She started thrusting her tongue harder and deeper, which made Buffy stop licking her to catch a breath. She loved to hear Buffy moan, it was the best song ever... And her juices... they were just pouring out, Faith couldn't get enough... When Buffy got enough air, she went back down to business... She rolled her tongue all over Faith's wet pussy before she pushed the tip of her tongue deeper... Faith moaned, it was still unreal that Buffy was in between her legs, exploring her and doing a great job learning... It was like she knew where exactly to press and lick, Faith moaned louder and stopped licking so she could push her fingers as deep as possible. Buffy gasped and moaned, but never moved her lips and tongue away from Faith's pussy. She used her finger to tease Faith's clit, which made Faith shiver and fuck her harder. They were both sweaty and shivering, feeling their orgasms were getting closer and closer...

"Oh, god, Faith..."-Buffy moaned and Faith quickly pushed her tongue back in, determined to drink all of Buffy's hot juices... Buffy's body started tensing up and she moaned Faith's name repeatedly before her body went limp... Faith licked everything away and gasped a little when she felt Buffy's fingers on her clit again. It was so hard and just touching it made her shiver and moan... Buffy pressed harder and then with her thumb and pushed a finger in.

"Buffy... fuck... fuck, you're... wow..."-Faith moaned and Buffy smiled, she was very proud of herself and it all seemed so perfectly normal, like she'd done it a million times before. She spreaded Faith's legs even more to get as much access as she needed to push her tongue as deep as it can go. Faith closed her eyes and felt her toes go numb, her legs started giving in and she was so grateful she didn't have to walk anywhere.. Buffy licked, rolled her tongue like a pro, sucked on her clit and just made her body explode... A scream she let out made Buffy giggle. They smiled and kissed gently, slowly, tasting each other on their lips...

Faith pulled a blanket over Buffy and embraced her.

"Now, this is new for me... I've never done this before..."-Faith admitted and Buffy kissed her gently.

"It's new for me too. The first and only time I ever had sex my boyfriend lost his soul and disappeared. And this is nice..."

"It's not bad at all..."-Faith agreed and kissed the top of Buffy's head.

Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms, but when Faith opened her eyes in the morning, Buffy wasn't there... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Faith woke up and realized Buffy had left, she actually felt hurt and disappointed. She took a deep breath and stretched in bed, still feeling pretty sore and pleased. It was strange to be the one left in bed, usually she was the one who took off after having fun. Fun was the only thing she needed, most of the time he didn't even care what her partners' names were. With Buffy it was different, she was actually looking forward to cuddling, which surprised her more than anything, she didn't realize she wanted it until she opened her eyes and Buffy wasn't snuggled into her. She got up and headed to the shower when she noticed a note on the table. It said:

Hey, Faith As much as I loved sleeping snuggled up to you, I had to go home to shower, have breakfast and get ready for school. I was thinking about sneaking out, but didn't want you to think I just got some and got gone, that's more your territory, I'm a good girl who likes to have something more than just sex. This is still confusing, though, I never thought I'd have all these fluffy feelings for a girl, and definitely didn't think it would be you. Yes, I've just said fluffy and you can't stop grinning now. See you later... xxx B.

Even though Buffy said "you can stop grinning now", Faith seemed to be unable to do so. She thought: Fuckin' hell this is so weird! Why am I grinning and why am I so relieved that Buffy didn't just bail on me? Is it possible that I'm... Nah, I just loved having sex with her. It's so good to know she isn't a little prude everybody think she is...-Faith did her best to convince herself she felt nothing more than lust for her blonde FRIEND, but those little butterflies that formed in the bottom of her stomach disagreed with her and she cursed under her breath: "I am not in love. Buffy is just a good fuck. Oh, who am I kidding? Fuck."

She jumped in the shower, wishing it wouldn't wash away Buffy's scent that was all over her body. She was looking forward to getting the scent back later. And she hoped it would be soon because she didn't think she could wait until the evening to kiss and touch the blonde Slayer again.

When Buffy woke up it was almost 6 am and she just watched Faith for a few minutes before she quietly got out of bed. Faith looked so relaxed, and kind of innocent, so different than the act she put on every day. For the first time Buffy could see that underneath all that "I'm tough and bad" mask was a really gentle and caring girl. Of course, she was smart enough not to ever call Faith gentle, cute or caring in her presence. Buffy actually liked Faith's toughness, with her she felt safe. She ran her fingers through Faith's brown curls and slowly got out of bed not to wake her up. She got dressed and headed towards the door, but then she thought Faith might think she just disappeared, so she tore a page out of one of the notebooks and wrote a short note. She couldn't help smiling when she saw Faith hug a pillow and then she quietly left Faith's place. She entered her room like she was a thief or something, through the window, because she didn't wanna wake her mom up. After she'd taken off her clothes and thrown them in the laundry basket, she went to take a shower. Then she took all the stuff she needed for school and MADE herself cereals (by placing the box near the milk, of course), drank a glass of orange juice and waited for her mom to get downstairs and drive her to school.

On their way to school Buffy noticed Faith walking alone and told her mom to stop the car and take her with them. Joyce liked Faith and gladly stopped. She still wished she could take over Slaying for Buffy, but she also knew it was in Buffy's blood now and she couldn't quit slaying even if she tried to. It was like an itch she just had to scratch otherwise it would drive her crazy.

"Hey, Faith, get in!"-Buffy yelled through the open window and Faith smiled widely and jumped in the car.

"Morning Ms. S. Hey, B. Did ya sleep well?"-Faith asked and couldn't help smiling when Buffy blushed and said: "Like a baby."

Joyce just greeted Faith, unaware that both girls were at that moment thinking about their night together. Before they left the car Joyce said: "I'll finish work earlier today, so after school you girls come straight home, I'll make lunch... Faith, honey, are you sure you don't wanna move in with us? I really don't like that little motel...And I'm sure you don't eat any healthy food..."

Faith wasn't really used to anyone caring where she ate or slept and she just shrugged and said: "I'm five by five, Ms. S., don't worry 'bout me." Still, she had to admit she felt some warm feeling around her heart when Joyce suggested moving in. That woman was amazing, she was probably the best mom ever. Faith wished her mom had been more like that and less a crazy alcoholic.

"So, Faith, why don't you move in with us?"-Buffy asked while they were walking towards their classroom.

"B. I couldn't. Ya mom's being nice and she's great and all, but I don't wanna be a burden. I'm used of taking care of myself, trust me. I accept the lunch invitation, though. You know I never refuse food!"

"I know one more thing you'd never refuse... if you moved in with us, you'd get to sleep with me every night."-Buffy teased and Faith just had to admit she couldn't refuse such a good offer. She grinned and said: "Well, B., it sounds tempting so I'll think about it."

"You do that."-Buffy said and smiled.

Faith smiled back and sat on the chair behind Buffy. Willow and Xander, Cordelia and Oz were sitting in the row across them 2 and they all said hi. It was a very boring class and Faith started wondering why she even bothered to show up. Oh, yeah, to spend as much time as possible with Buffy. How fuckin' lame is that?-she thought and started doodling on the cover of her notebook.

Willow wrote a note, attached it to her pen and gave it to Buffy, hoping the teacher wouldn't find passing a pen back and forth suspicious.

"Sorry I couldn't help you with slaying last night. Did anything interesting happen? God this lesson is boring even to a geek like me, so help me pass the time and tell me all the details."-Willow's note said and Buffy almost giggled when she thought: Oh something very interesting happened but I'm really not gonna give you those details. Instead she wrote:

"Interesting... Well there was this vamp I beat up cause I saw him talking to Deputy Mayor. And Angel broke up with me."

Willow's eyes went wide and she quickly wrote: "Oh Buffy... are you ok?"

Buffy thought she was more than ok and it surprised her because there was time when she thought she'd die if Angel ever broke up with her. She did love him, but more as a friend than anything else, now that she thought about it. She wasn't sure what exactly she felt for Faith, but she knew she liked her a lot and when they were together she felt more alive than ever.

"Yeah, I'm ok, don't worry..."-Buffy replied and drew a little funny smiley face.

"Ok, good, but if you wanna talk about it after class, I'm here."

"Thanks, Will.. Mom invited Faith over to lunch after class, but we can hang out later. xxxx"

Willow just nodded to Buffy and they both smiled. The red head was a bit surprised Buffy was so good about her break up with Angel, she remembered how she ran away for 3 months after she'd sent him to hell and then jumped back into his arms as soon as he got back, ignoring the fact that he'd hurt people she cared about. There was something Buffy wasn't telling her, and Willow started thinking it had something to do with Faith. It was just strange how the brunette reacted when that Doug guy spanked Buffy, and them 2 had been spending so much time together, so much Willow started feeling a little jealous and left out. She decided to keep an eye on them 2 for the rest of the day, to see if her doubts would prove to be right.

At that moment Buffy poked Faith's arm and the brunette turned around, smiled and winked. Willow was pretending to be reading, but actually she really wondered what Buffy would do next. Her best friend winked back to Faith and slowly bit her lip, what made Faith lift her eyebrow... She whispered: "What's up, B? You dying to kiss me, aren't ya?"

Willow was sure Buffy would blow Faith off with one of her little comebacks, but she said: "Well, yeah..."-and grinned.

"Soon."-Faith mouthed and turned back around to face the blackboard and an annoyed teacher, who was just about to warn her to be quiet.

It wouldn't be enough to say that Willow was surprised... She never thought Buffy liked girls. Buffy never mentioned even a possibility of being with a girl...but when she started thinking about the Chosen Two, she realized they've been flirting ever since Faith arrived to Sunnydale, just no one ever took them seriously. Now she couldn't wait to talk to Buffy in private.

Xander was reading his comic book that he hit under the desk and he mumbled to himself: "Oh, Wonder Woman..."

Cordelia heard him and snapped: "Knock it off with Wonder Woman and your stupid comic books, you've got me now!"

Xander grinned, he loved the fact that Cordelia was jealous even of a fiction character and he had to tease her a little: "But it's Wonder Woman, Cordy. If you dress up like her on Halloween, you'll have a willing slave..."

"I just might do that, so don't forget your promise."-Cordelia teased back and smiled when she imagined Xander staring at her, his mouth agape.

Oz was, unlike the rest of the gang, actually paying attention to the lesson. He was quiet, but very intelligent and when he decided to talk in class, he always made good points, which made Willow's inner geek very proud and even more in love with him.

Faith jumped off of her chair as soon as the bell rang and said: "Oh fuck, thought this class would never end. I've never been so bored in my entire life!"

The teacher shot her a very annoyed look and Faith just grinned and said: "Well, sorry, but it's true. Bye!"

Willow tried to talk to Buffy about Faith, but her blonde friend ran after Faith too fast and placed her arm around Faith's waist as soon as she could. Faith liked that and pulled Buffy closer, smiling the whole time.

"What's up with 2 of you? You're like siamese twins today!"-Cordelia noticed and got surprised when Faith said: "Good thing we're not siamese twins, doing naughty things would be just very twisted." and she got even more surprised when Buffy didn't comment anything about the naughty things, but she just blushed a little and said: "Well we should head to the 2nd class before I decide I wanna skip it. My mom would kill me, Principal Snyder calls her way too often anyway."

The Chosen 2 stormed off and Cordelia stayed behind with Xander, Willow and Oz. She looked confused and Oz said: "What's up with the confused face, Cordy?"

"Those 2 are up to something. Wanna bet 50 bucks they're doing the naughty?"

"Who's doing the naughty? What have I missed?"-Xander asked and started looking around.

"If you hadn't been reading your comics, you would have noticed all the winking during class."-Willow said and Oz added: "I'm not that surprised. They're like yin and yang. Buffy's the light side and Faith is darker and they just fit together."

"Still, what about Angel? He's gonna be even more broody when he realized his girl's got the hots for another girl."-Cordelia said and the others just had to agree. Xander couldn't believe he missed the flirting and everybody else noticed, he was usually pretty good at noticing things like that. That Wonder Woman is gonna be so out now that he's got 2 hot Slayers to watch!  



	3. Chapter 3

Guys, before I continue, I just wanna say thanks for following and reviewing the story, I'd like you to tell me if you think something's wrong and I apologize if there are any mistakes, English is not my native language... Thank you once again and I'm looking forward to hearing from you :)

Faith and Buffy were on their way to the classroom and when they passed the bathroom, Faith pulled her in, shoved her against the wall and kissed her passionately. She was dying to do it ever since she saw Buffy that morning, and the winking and saying she wanted a kiss definitely didn't help her. Buffy returned the kiss, but after a moment she pushed Faith away and whispered: "What are you doing?! Somebody might walk in on us! I'm not ready to be all out-of-the-closet girl yet!"

Seeing Buffy so flushed and worried made Faith want her even more, she wanted to teach her to stop being so uptight about everything and just relax for once in her life. She decided to ignore Buffy's comment and after quickly glancing at her watch to make sure they wouldn't be late for their next class, she leaned in and kissed Buffy again. She held Buffy firmly against the wall to make sure she wouldn't just storm off. The kiss was rougher and harder than the first one and Buffy tried to wiggle out of her tight grasp, so she just tightened it and kissed her more deeply. It was definitely impossible for Buffy not to get turned on and return the kiss, her body started responding to Faith's kisses and touch and once she let herself give into their making out session, she never wanted it to stop. This time Faith was the one who pulled away and she grinned widely when she noticed how fast Buffy's breathing had gotten.

"We don't wanna be late for class, do we?"-Faith asked Buffy, who suddenly forgot how to speak so she just waved her head and wiped her lips which felt a bit sore, Faith's kisses were rough, passionate and needy...and more than anything, addictive. Faith ran to the classroom and Buffy stayed in the bathroom a moment longer to apply a bit of a very light lipstick and fix her hair and clothes. She managed to get in class just a second before the teacher and she wasn't sure if she was imagining things or her friends were eyeing her suspiciously. Faith winked to her and said: "Good timing, Twinkie, I've saved you a seat." Buffy gave her a little smile and sat down, happy that no one could read her mind because it was a real mess at that moment, thinking only of Faith's kisses and how horny she was.

Faith's thoughts were pretty much revolving around kissing and fucking the blonde girl who was sitting in front of her. She smiled to herself and wrote a note: "Hey, B. are you as fuckin' horny as I am? Wanna skip the next class and go to my place? Promise I'll make you COME before the next class. ;)"

"B.!"-she whispered and Buffy turned around and caught the note Faith threw at her.

Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz all noticed it, but they had to pretend they were completely unaware of what happened. Cordelia was sitting closest to Buffy and she noticed that the blonde blushed furiously after reading the note, but when Buffy's kind of dreamy gaze traveled in her direction, Cordelia was really focused on the book even though she couldn't see a single word that was written there. It might as well have been a blank page.

Faith kicked Buffy's chair, she started being impatient. Buffy turned around and mouthed: "NO!", her face still a bit red. "You evil bitch..."-Faith whispered, but still smiled a little.

Buffy did her best to keep calm but she couldn't wait to finish the day and go home and spend the rest of the afternoon with Faith... more preferrably in bed with Faith.

The next classes were just equally boring, but the break was a bit more interesting. The whole Gang went to sit at the park to eat their lunches in peace. Faith and Buffy sat close to each other, of course, and they even shared a sandwich and a chocolate. Cordelia thought it was a little gross, but the girls really seemed to be enjoying to share everything. Everybody was trying to act like they were completely clueless about the 2 Slayers, but Cordelia never knew the meaning of the word tact and she suddenly said:

"I've already said you 2 acted like siamese twins, but this is just too weird so I'm just gonna say what everyone else is thinking. Are you guys having sex?"

"What?! NO!"-Buffy exclaimed so loudly she almost chocked on the piece of chocolate. Her cheeks turned pink, though and Cordelia asked: "Why are you blushing then?"

Faith didn't really like when people were all over her business, but she also didn't like the fact that Buffy denied it so quickly. It felt like Buffy was ashamed of her and she looked away, but then she decided she'd just help Buffy get out of the deep pit of complicated lies she was about to fall into and she said: "Geez, Cor, dontcha think I'd tell you guys all about it if I was indeed fuckin' the Golden Girl?!"

Cordelia wasn't quite convinced so she stated: "Well, if you're not, I'm sure you're about to start."

"If we do, I'll bring you sketches."-Faith said and winked to Buffy, who was suddenly really interested in her own fingernails.

Willow, who never really liked awkward situations, said: "Ok...Buffy, I forgot to tell you I've been practicing a new spell. I can rotate a pen now! Soon I'll be able to do more complex stuff, it's all about mind control, so I've been meditating and Oz has been really the bestest boyfriend ever and he helps me so much."

Buffy was so relieved Willow changed the subject and she smiled to her best friend, who just smiled back. Willow was 100% sure both Slayers were lying, but she didn't want Buffy to be uncomfortable so she decided she'd wait for Buffy to tell her the truth, whenever she was ready to do it.

After school Buffy went to see Giles and he warned her about the Slaying and Mayor and a very possible Apocalypse, and even though Buffy usually took her Slaying seriously, she just had no patience to listen for another lecture, she just wanted to go home, enjoy lunch with her mom and Faith and try to convince Faith to move in with her.

Joyce had already prepared most of the meal and she was pleased that the girls really showed up on time, she started thinking they'd be late. Lasagne was in the oven and she was just finishing her favorite tomato soup.

"Hey Mrs. S this smells yummy!"-Faith said and Joyce gave her a warm smile and said: "Trying to bribe you into moving in with us..."

"Gotta say it's working! Thanks, Mrs. Summers, I'll really think about it."-Faith promised and smiled at Buffy, who almost jumped with joy.

"Mom, would you mind if we went to change into something more comfy before lunch?"-Buffy asked, she really wanted to have some time alone with Faith, after being really horny and worked up all day.

"Go for it, sweetie, I'll give you a shout when it's ready."

"Thanks, mom!"-Buffy said and ran upstairs. Faith ran after her and as soon as they stepped in the room, Buffy pulled her close and kissed her like her life depended on it. As much as Faith enjoyed it, she needed to ask Buffy something first, and she stopped her and asked: "Buffy, are you ashamed of me? Is that why you yelled no earlier when Cordy asked if we were having sex?"

"Faith... god, how can you think something like that?! No, of course not..."-Buffy gently cupped Faith's face, kissed her and whispered: "I could never be ashamed of you, but we've just started this whole thing and... I'd kind of like it to be just ours for a while, you know?"

Faith was very relieved to hear that and she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She never dated anyone before and never gave a damn about anything or anynone, so this was all very new to her, but she really liked Buffy and she was kinda looking forward to holding her hand and kissing her in public. She wanted the whole world to know that Buffy was hers, so no one would start getting any ideas and try to hit on her girl. It was new to Buffy too and she understood and just said: "Ok, now that we've sorted it out, you can keep kissing me..."

"Thank god..."-Buffy said and kissed those tasty lips again with all she had... She loved the way Faith's hands touched her and wandered underneath her clothes... She felt like her body was on fire as soon as Faith's fingers touched her skin. Faith cupped her breasts over the shirt and Buffy whispered: "Just take if off...I told my mom I was going to change anyway..."

Faith smiled and got rid of Buffy's shirt and a bra in the blink of an eye and squeezed her breasts a little before she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked on it hard. Buffy moaned and pulled Faith's hair while brunette's hands wandered all over Buffy's perfectly toned body. Buffy started unbottoning Faith's pants, but Faith stopped her and said: "No, it's not your turn yet... I want you first... All of you..." Her voice was so full of desire, it sounded so husky and Buffy just sheepishly said: "Ok... I'm yours then..."

"Mmmm, good..."-Faith whispered and got rid of Buffy's pants and panties at once. Buffy thought Slayer speed and strenght was the best thing ever and moaned louder when her girlfriend (she got surprised when she thought of Faith as her girlfriend, but she liked the sound of it) laid her down on the bed, spread her legs and entered her roughly. At the same time she was sucking on Buffy's breast, determined to leave a hickey... "Fuck, Faiiii..."-Buffy moaned, trying her best to be quiet, she definitely didn't want her mom to burst in the room and pass out.

Faith knew she didn't have a lot of time until the lunch was ready and she just went as hard as she could to make Buffy orgasm before they get interrupted. A little bruise was already starting to show on Buffy's gorgeous breast and Faith licked her neck slowly, so slowly Buffy wanted to jump out of her skin, she trembled all over and pulled Faith up to kiss her to stiffle a moan that she knew would be very loud... They kissed like mad, their lips and teeth clashing together, tongues rolling, wrestling... Buffy bit into Faith's shoulder and lifted her hips up a little to give Faith better access, she wanted her as deep as possible, she was so close and pretty much out of her mind.  
The brunette Slayer stopped kissing Buffy and quickly pressed her hand over Buffy's mouth as she flicked her sensitive clit causing Buffy to shake so hard she almost jolted off of the bed.

It was still hard to believe she had Buffy so completely, having the Golden Girl so excited, wet and begging for more with her eyes that were black from desire since she wasn't able to speak with Faith's hand over her mouth. Buffy wrapped her legs around Faith tighter and stiffened when Faith started pulling out...she wanted more and Faith was completely aware of it, so she decided to tease her... Buffy's core was soaking wet, clenching around her fingers and pulsating her heart decided to move a bit lower down... she was so close and Faith wanted to prolong it just a little bit more... She teased her clit, playing with it gently and Buffy started shivering like a leaf on the wind... Then she removed her hand from Buffy's mouth to grab her ass and spank her playfully.

"Faith, please, stop teasing me..."-Buffy begged and Faith smiled and pushed hard and deep again. Buffy threw her head back on the pillow, moaning and gasping for air, feeling like her body would explode... She pulled Faith to kiss her while Faith held her ass and fucked her harder and harder until Buffy's body started shaking. Buffy bit Faith's lip and cut it a little while kissing her and trying not to scream out loud as she felt her orgasm crumbling down on her like a tide... Faith pulled out, licked her fingers and kissed Buffy, gently this time. She pulled the gorgeous and really drained blonde into a gentle hug and just kept kissing her. Buffy held onto her tightly, kissing her back with the happiest smile on her face that made her look like an angel.

"God, Faith, I want you now..."-Buffy pouted but at that moment they heard Joyce's voice calling them to get to the kitchen.

Faith herself really couldn't wait to feel Buffy's touch and lips all over, but she was also very happy she pleased Buffy and it was enough for her at that moment...

"You'll have me later... Possibly even several times... Now, sexy, get cleaned up and dressed and I'm going to talk to your mom so she wouldn't think of coming here... And be quick cause otherwise I'll eat your lasagne too.." They quickly kissed once again and Faith ran downstairs, leaving Buffy alone. She knew she had to pull herself together, but it was a bit hard since her legs still felt like jelly. Somehow she managed to get ready and run downstairs to join her mother and Faith at the table. Now she just had to work on convincing Faith to move in and hope she'd manage to drive her crazy enough to say yes later on...


	4. Chapter 4

Joyce was very pleased when she saw 2 girls eat with gusto, especially when she saw Faith really enjoyed it. The girl didn't really have table manners, but Joyce didn't care about it that much, she was just happy that for a moment Buffy and Faith were just 2 ordinary hungry teenagers, not Vampire Slayers. She was proud of Buffy, her daughter put her own life in danger every night to keep the Sunnydale community safe, but she just kept wishing she could make a better world for her only child; one without vampires, demons and all other scary things. When she was with Faith, Buffy looked happier and Joyce wasn't sure if that was just the Slayer connection or something else, but she wanted Buffy to stay that way. Not long ago Buffy ran away to L.A. and Joyce was still afraid she might do it again if something bad happened, but since Faith arrived to Sunnydale, Buffy was more cheerful and seemed to enjoy everything more when Faith was around. When they finished eating and girls already started getting ready to storm off, Joyce said: "So, Faith, wanna go to take your stuff and move them here? I really want you to move in, I would be really happy if you'd say yes..."

"I would be very happy if you said yes too... Very happy..."-Buffy said and smiled a little naughty smile and put her hand around Faith's waist. Faith was a bit surprised Buffy did it in front of Joyce, but thinking back, they always did things like that and no one suspected anything.

"Ok... I'm gonna stay with you for a while, but I don't wanna do it for free, ok? My... my Watcher Diane left me some money, and it's not a lot, but I want you to have it."-Faith said and felt Buffy's grasp on her waist tighten when she mentioned her dead Watcher. It meant a lot to her. Faith was never a touchy-feely person and she didn't know how to really open up to someone, but it was nice to know that Buffy and Joyce cared. She really cared about them too and wasn't sure if they could really tell...

Joyce didn't want any money from the poor girl she really started caring about, but she knew Faith was too proud to accept any kind of help just like that and she said: "I don't want you to pay any rent, but when we go shopping for food you can buy a few things if you really want to. Faith, I never thought of asking you to pay a single penny, you're more than welcome here and you don't have to feel like you owe me anything. Ok, honey? You're part of our family now."

Faith thought it was probably the nicest thing anyone ever said to her and she felt tears in her eyes and a huge need to hug Joyce, but she didn't really know how to do it. She didn't know what was stopping her and she moved away from Buffy's grasp and simply said: "Thank you.", hoping Joyce would be able to tell that she really meant it.

It was hard not to notice how touched, grateful and undeciding Faith was, and to make it easier for her, Joyce embraced her gently, leaned her chin on top of Faith's head and waited for the girl to hug her back, she could feel she wanted to do it badly. Faith clumsily placed her hands around Joyce and whispered once again: "Thank you."

Buffy watched them, feeling a lump in her throat because she'd never seen Faith look so vulnerable and open. At that moment she realized she loved her, and loved her more than she thought was possible. For the first time she really thought she needed to know more about Faith's past; which, she knew, was not nice and easy. She noticed tears were running down Faith's face and more than anything in the world she wanted to hold her, kiss her, tell her she loved her and that everything would be ok.

Being so open and cared for was new to Faith and she realized she loved it, but it also scared her so much. Knowing from experience, bad things always came to an end and she didn't want them to. She didn't think she could stand losing Buffy and Joyce. They were like a family she never had. Loving Buffy was the scariest thing ever, and Faith wasn't sure if she was ready for it. It was all just too overwhelming and she moved from Joyce's embrace, wiped her tears away and ran out of the house, leaving Buffy and Joyce confused and a bit startled.

A second after Faith, Buffy ran out and caught up with her still visibly shaken friend. Or girlfriend...Buffy wasn't sure what they were anymore. Their relationship was definitely more than just lust.

"Faith, wait... Babe, what's wrong?"-Buffy asked her, worry and so much love in her voice, it made Faith stop walking. Buffy called her 'babe'. It was so nice to hear it, she felt her guard slipping in front of the blonde Slayer and she wasn't sure if she was scared or relieved about that.

"B... Look, I... I'm five by five."

"No, you're not... You cried. Come on, talk to me. You know I'm here for you, right?"-Buffy asked, worried that Faith, after all that time, still didn't know how much she cared.

"Buffy...I'm not good with these sappy things..."-Faith whispered and looked away. More than anything, she wanted to hug Buffy and never let her go, but instead she buried her hands deep into her pockets and looked at the floor.

The blonde Slayer thought she never felt so helpless and touched before. Faith was so far away from her usually tough self and she felt the need to make her feel better even if it required standing on her head to make the brunette girl laugh. She caught Faith's hand gently and led her to the bedroom. Faith kept quiet and when Buffy pulled her to the bed gently, she kissed her, thinking she wanted to have the next round of hot fun. Buffy had a different idea, though. After kissing Faith back gently, she lay down on the bed and asked Faith to lie next to her. When she did, Buffy put her hands around Faith, spooning her and whispering in her ear: "Babe, around me you can be weak sometimes, I'm strong enough to hold you... I feel safe with you around, and I want you to feel the same..."

Faith sighed and got comfy in Buffy's arms. Indeed, she felt safe. Safer than she ever felt. Buffy's warm breath on her neck and blonde's fingers that were now entwined with her own made her feel so completely content and ready to try to let Buffy in. Really let her in... She remained quiet, she just squeezed Buffy's hand a little when the blonde said: "You know... I like being like this with you. We don't have to just be naughty, we can be just... us...It's nice, isn't it?"

The dark Slayer had to admit it was nice, it was more than nice, actually... It was perfect just lying there in Buffy's arms, feeling the heat from her body, breathing in her scent and listening to her breathing. Since Faith had never told anyone she loved them, she wondered if saying it to Buffy would freak her out, she didn't know if it was too soon or too strong, but suddenly she wanted the blonde to know that. It was hard for her to speak and she turned around to look into Buffy's eyes. She caught her hand gently and kissed it, while looking into her eyes which looked like they were sparkling. If eyes were mirroring the soul then Buffy's soul was so damn beautiful, and Faith started thinking it belonged to her. Even though Buffy never said those 3 words, Faith was able to read them from her eyes at that moment and it gave her courage to say: "Buffy... I love you. And I don't mean it just as a friend... I really, truly love you."

It wasn't that hard to say it... It feels nice!-Faith thought and started worrying Buffy wouldn't say it back because her mouth was just a bit open, she was surprised. Faith's heart sank a little and she looked away, not knowing Buffy wanted to say it back, but was trying to form a sentence. Seeing Faith looked insecure at that moment, Buffy lifted her chin up and kissed her gently, but with all she had. Then she moved away just enough to be able to speak and she said: "I love you too, Faith. I really, really love you. Will you be my girlfriend? I mean, are you ready to tell the world about us?"

Faith didn't think she needed to answer that, so she just kissed Buffy passionately, cupping her face in her hands gently while doing it. She felt Buffy's lips curl into a smile and she had to smile too. When the kiss ended, Buffy looked at her and Faith realized Buffy needed to her the actual words even though she understood it was a yes.

"I'm ready for us to be a couple. A real couple. No more fooling around, I wanna tell everyone I love you."

A beautiful smile lit up Buffy's face, it melted Faith's heart completely and she kissed the blonde again. They were so comfortable holding each other and they fell asleep after a while. Joyce came to ask them if they needed anything and was surprised to see 2 girls asleep, embraced and with little smiles on their peaceful faces. She didn't have to be a genius to understand that her daughter was in love with Faith. For a moment she just looked at them and thought she couldn't remember when she last saw Buffy so peaceful and content. Joyce never really thought about gay love, but what she just witnessed touched her and she hoped her daughter would come clean about her feelings for Faith without feeling scared or embarrassed. A little smile appeared on her face and she quietly left the room, leaving 2 Slayers to sleep like babies in each other's arms. Cause, Joyce figured, it was exactly where they belonged. 


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy woke up when she heard the door bell and she cursed under her breath because she fell asleep and forgot she was supposed to meet up with Willow. She could have bet it was her at the door and she wanted to get out of bed, but Faith looked so comfy all snuggled up next to her, holding her around her waist... She never wanted to move away from the girl who was so soundly asleep in her arms.

Joyce opened the door, and indeed, it was Willow on the other side, smiling widely.

"Oh, hello, Willow... Come in. Buffy and Faith are upstairs, asleep, but I'll go tell Buffy you're here..."

"No, let them sleep... Just tell Buffy I stopped by..."-Willow said, a little disappointed Buffy forgot about their deal. Lately she had a feeling Buffy never had enough time for her, but straight away she mentally slapped herself because she knew it was her fault too; she was so wrapped up in all things Oz and spent more time with him than the rest of the gang. Now she was 1000% sure Buffy and Faith were more than friends and hoped Buffy would tell her everything...they were best friends, that's what best friends do, right?

Joyce had made brownies, they were still warm, and there was no way she'd let Willow off the hook just like that... She had to come in and try them while waiting for Buffy to come downstairs.

"Non sense, Willow, they can't sleep all day... Here, have some brownies and I'm going to call Buffy."-Joyce insisted and put a plate of still warm brownies on the table, along with a big glass of cold milk. She made Buffy drink milk every now on and then because she thought all those sodas and stuff the teens drank nowadays weren't healthy, or even tasty, for that matter. Milk wasn't a cool drink, but it was healthy!

This time she knocked on the door, not wanting to invade her daughter's privacy. More than anything she wanted to talk to Buffy about Faith and their relationship, but she didn't wanna force it on her. She wondered if Buffy was afraid to tell her something so important to her because of the way she reacted when she found out that Buffy was the Vampire Slayer. She was still mad at herself for giving Buffy an ultimatum right before she slipped away to L.A. for 3 months and didn't want to be one of those parents who lived in denial and shame because of their kids' choices. Buffy was her world, there was nothing and no one more important than her only daughter, who, she had to admit, was more responsible and grown up than most of the kids her age, and she wanted to be a part of Buffy's world. Now she just had to figure out how to talk to Buffy without spooking her out.

Buffy quietly said: "Come in!", not wanting to wake up Faith, who was snoring lightly and holding her tighter... Buffy thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

Joyce opened the door and said: "Buffy, Willow's downstairs, waiting for you."  
She couldn't help noticing how her daughter looked at Faith and gently stroked her arm, without even thinking about the action. Faith looked so peaceful and Joyce couldn't help smiling when she saw how Faith mumbled something and placed her head on Buffy's chest. slowly moving her hand to Buffy's to entwine their fingers.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute... Gotta wake up Faith, but don't really want to..."-there was so much gentleness in Buffy's voice that was impossible to miss and Joyce smiled and said: "Sure, honey, but don't keep her waiting too long, it's rude..."

Then she left the room, closed the door, and cursed herself when she decided to eavesdrop. Joyce knew it was wrong, and rude, but she knew something was going on between those 2 and wanted to hear it. When she heard her daughter say "Faith, baby, we should get up, Willow's waiting downstairs..." so gently, her heart melted and she walked downstairs, smiling. Faith groaned and mumbled something and Buffy shook her a bit harder to wake her up. "Come on, sleepy head... You'll be awake all night if you sleep all day..."

"That's my plan..."-Faith whispered and lifted her head to kiss Buffy gently. Buffy kissed her back and said: "Oh naughty... Well, get your sexy ass out of bed now..." She tried to push Faith off of her gently, to be able to get out of bed, but Faith tightened her grip and whispered: "You're not going anywhere until I get a real kiss... I've had some nice dreams and I want them to come true."

Buffy was really curious about those dreams, but she decided not to ask anything because she thought she wouldn't be able to wait until later to see them come true... So she just pulled Faith in a very passionate kiss that made them both moan quietly. Faith grabbed her ass and moved her hands under Buffy's top, hoping Buffy would change her mind about hanging out with the geeky red head who obviously didn't like Faith too much. The luck wasn't on her side, though, because Buffy was way too considerate to put herself first...  
Faith growled when Buffy pushed her off and walked out of the room. Now she had no choice, she had to follow the blonde to be able to stare at her ass on her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Will, sorry we fell asleep..."-Buffy said and smiled when Willow said: "It's ok, your mom gave me the most delicious brownies ever! Dingoes are playing at the Bronze later, do you girls wanna come?"

"Sounds cool."-Faith said, while taking a brownie. They smelled so good and tasted even better. Willow was right when she said they were the best brownies ever.

"I'm in, too. Just have to go see Giles before we go to the Bronze, he must be pretty pissed cause I haven't been checking in regularly last days..."-Buffy said and felt a bit bad because of it. Slaying was supposed to come first and she could only think about Faith, going out with her or having sex. It was so not like her and she thought Faith was a reeeeallyyyy bad influence...and she loved it.

"Oh yeah, G-man must be pretty pissed I stole his Golden Girl from him for a while. I'm sure something absolutely apocalyptic is going on..."-Faith said, a little annoyed because Buffy was all about the Slaying all the time. That girl seriously needed to learn how to have some fun...and Faith was on a good way to teach her...

"Buffy, I... I kind of hoped we'd talk in private..."-Willow admitted not knowing how to ask Faith to leave.

Buffy looked at Faith, not knowing what to do at that moment. She didn't want to ask Faith to leave, but she thought she owed Willow some alone time.

"Hey, B. it's cool, I'm going to grab my stuff and I'll come back here and wait for you if you're not here when I get back."-Faith said and Joyce heard her and said: "I'm going with you. You girls can stay here and discuss whatever you want in peace."

"You're so wicked awesome, Mrs. S! Thanks!"-Faith said, and friendly patted Joyce's upper arm, which made Joyce smile and they headed towards the car. Before she left, Faith gave a long look to Buffy and lifted her eyebrow. Buffy looked away, trying so hard not to blush, but it was impossible. She knew what Faith's look meant. 'B. you owe me for this... Later, you know...'

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"-Buffy asked Willow and smiled to her best friend, who, for some reason, looked a bit nervous.

"To be honest, I just wanted to have some time alone with you. Miss you, you know. Lately you've been more with Faith than anyone else..."

Buffy felt a pang of guilt when Willow said that, and decided from now on, she'd reserve nights for only Faith, but day time would be for her friends too. It was a perfect time to come clean about her feelings for Faith and Buffy struggled with the words in her head that she wanted to get out. Willow was reading her best friend struggle pretty well and she just asked: "Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything."

"Will, I... You know when I said Angel broke up with me?"-Buffy decided she'd say it all because she couldn't stand keeping things from her best friend.

"Yes... Are you ok about that? I know how much you loved Angel..."

"It's... I cheated on him... with, huh, with Faith... I... I'll understand if you're freaked out or something, I just wanted to come clean about it because I really like Faith... I... I think I'm in love with her. You're not upset with me, are you? I mean, I'll completely understand if you are... I just... When I'm with her, I can be myself. I can enjoy in her kisses and touch without worrying that she'll lose a soul. She's already proved she wasn't all about 'get some, get gone'..."-Buffy spilt it all out and instantly felt like a huge stone fell off of her heart.

Noticing how worried and a bit scared Buffy looked, Willow caught her hand and said: "Buffy, you're my best friend, and as long as you're happy I wouldn't care if you dated a unicorn. Unicorns exist, don't they? I bet they do, if all the vampires and stuff exist, unicorns must too!"-Willow babbled and Buffy stopped her when she threw herself in Willow's arms, embracing her tightly.

"Thank you, Willow... Really, thank you! I know you're not Faith's biggest fan, but underneath it all, she's the sweetest girl ever. I love her, Will, I... never thought this would happen and it's still hard to believe it, but with her I'm happy."

"That's all that matters, Buffy. Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will be very supportive. To be honest, we all thought something was going on between you and Faith, but we didn't wanna push you into telling us."

"Was it so obvious?"-Buffy asked, blushing a little. She was so relieved, and she understood she was silly for being nervous in the first place because she had the best friends ever.

"Oh, pretty much, yeah."-Willow grinned and added: "You girls weren't really holding back the flirting and teasing, especially these last few days..."

Buffy had to admit it was true, she was just grateful that no one ever caught them during their making out session in the school bathroom... She changed the subject to Oz and the concert because she had to stop thinking about kissing Faith... She decided to go see Giles with Willow because she knew that, whatever it was, wouldn't be of much interest to Faith, and she'd tell her everything about it later anyway... Before leaving she called Giles, who sounded pretty upset with her and she started thinking something serious was going on, so she just headed to the library with Willow as fast as she could. The Slayer 'spidey sense' wasn't tingling, but Buffy started worrying it might have failed her. Why would Giles sound so upset if everything was ok? She could practically hear him clean his glasses and she was very quiet the whole way to the Highschool. When she got to the library, Giles was sitting on the desk, looking a little annoyed, rubbing his temples, and there was a guy with glasses and black hair glued to his head. She knew he was a Watcher before he said a word, and she just said: "Oh, hey, Giles...and Giles Jr. I assume..."

"Yes, Buffy, meet Faith's new Watcher. Wesley Wyndam Pryce."

Wesley awkwardly smiled and attempted to shake Buffy's hand, but she wouldn't. "Is he evil? Should I beat him up just a little to make sure he isn't?"

"N-no need to beat anyone, Miss Summers... I am most certainly not evil. I'm fighting your fight."

"If you were FIGHTING my fight, I'm sure we'd all die... So, Giles, any bad news? Anything I need to Slay tonight? Besides this little British guy who claims to be the next generation of...well, you."-Buffy didn't like the Council and didn't even try to pretend that she did.

"I've checked him up, Buffy. He's not evil... He's just... unique."-Giles said and smiled a little when he noticed Buffy's disappointed face.

"Now, we need to discuss business... you and Faith need to find out as much as you can about the Mayor and his plans. I have a really bad feeling about this, Buffy, and you 2 should be on a very high alert when it's about this threat."

"Of course, great danger... As always, Giles. You know how I work: you dig the books, I show up and slay! It'll be even easier to do it with Faith... We'll be five by five."

"Ok, Buffy... Five by five. Whatever it means... Uh, Willow, while you're here... could you, hmmm, Gooble the Mayor? These horrid boxes can be helpful sometimes..."-Giles hated to admit it, but couldn't deny that getting info online was faster than digging through huge piles of his beloved books.

Needless to say, Willow was more than happy to research the bad guy and she said: "Of course I could! And, Giles, it's Google, not Gooble, but I guess it's not too late for you..."

Buffy waited to see what Willow would come up with and, since she wasn't good with computers, she decided to have fun shooting with the crossbow. When Willow said: "Uh oh..." she knew nothing good would come out of it and hoped that her night wouldn't turn into all Slaying-no fun with Faith... 


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy told Giles about the vampire she'd seen with deputy Mayor. It almost slipped off her mind, but when she heard The Mayor was up to something really bad it hit her they must have met to work on some diabolic plan. She didn't like it one tiny bit, and more that ever she just wanted to have some time off to enjoy with Faith. It didn't look like she'd get that time off so soon, though, and she frowned. Wesley kept trying to be helpful and Buffy kept wishing she was allowed to slay him, or at least tie him up and gag him because he was probably the most annoying creature ever. He kept trying to outsmart Giles, who, surprisingly, stopped acting like a stuck up English librarian, and started throwing sarcastic comments around like a pro. Buffy had to admit she was proud of him and she wanted to hug him more than once when Wesley said something like: "You shouldn't joke at times like this, all you need to think is slaying, slaying and more slaying. Beating The Mayor won't be easy and you should act more responsible about it and do research on your own.", and Giles would just say: "Buffy knows her job, she plays by her own rules and so far she's been the best Slayer ever."  
Buffy liked to hear a compliment every now and then, and when it came from Giles who was defending her in front of an annoying little Council's creature, it meant so much more. She just couldn't wait for Faith to meet the new Watcher, she was sure Faith would like him even more. Her GIRLFRIEND was too wild to be tamed and all responsible, and that was exactly what Wesley wanted her to become. His opinion was that Slayers should be killing machines without a social life... Giles used to think that way too, but after he'd gotten to know his Slayer, he knew he wouldn't be able to turn her into something she just wasn't. Buffy's philosophy was 'Seize the day because it might be your last' and she lived up to that rule; she wouldn't let Slaying become the only important thing in her life. Her friends came first at most of the situations, she would have sacrificed her own life to help them, but she would have sacrificed anyone if she had no choice and it was needed to save the world. She killed Angel, and she still couldn't understand how she managed to gather up force and will to do it. She knew she'd remember their last kiss and hug for as long as she lived, even though she didn't feel so strongly about him anymore. After hearing Wesley's speech for the 10th time, Buffy decided it was enough and she needed to go home, to Faith.

Faith and Joyce took all of Faith's stuff (good thing Faith didn't have that much) and headed back home, thinking Buffy will have returned by then, but there was no sign of Buffy, so they just watched tv and talked about different movies and soap operas. Faith couldn't wait for Buffy to come home, she kept wondering what kept her away for so long and just hoped it was nothing bad because she was looking forward to a quiet night in bed with the blonde Slayer. She was always up for Slaying a few vampires just to get rid of that little itch she felt when there was nothing to kill. When Buffy ran in the house like a hurricane, not even closing the door behind her, Faith stopped hoping it would a quiet night. "Faith!"-Buffy yelled, a little out of breath because she had been running to get home a.s.a.p.

"What's up, B.? It's not the end of the world, is it?"-Faith asked, and immediately thought she shouldn't have said it when Buffy looked at her with big eyes, as if she wanted to tell her not to say things like that in front of her mom.

"We don't have time, Faith. Let's go."

"Honey, is something wrong?"-Joyce asked, worried that her daughter could be in trouble. She never knew what to think or to expect and it was terrifying.

"No, mom, don't worry.. We just have to go for a quick patrol and we'll be back."-Buffy lied so her mom wouldn't worry too much. The next moment she grabbed Faith's hand and they ran out of the house.

"B.! What's up with the hurry and all? It's not the end of the world, is it?"-Faith repeated her question and got worried when Buffy didn't say: No stupid, of course it's not. Instead she just put her hands on Faith's shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said: "It might be if we let the Mayor turn into a monster. He's got helpers all over town and we need to find them, beat them up, get as much info as we can, and Slay them. Now, kiss me, cause I can't stand this anymore... I've been so stressed ever since I got to the library and met YOUR NEW WATCHER. You're gonna... love him, I'm sure."

Faith's head was spinning, Buffy said so many things without even taking a breath and since she really didn't know what to say, she pulled Buffy close and kissed her. No way she was gonna pass up the opportunity to kiss the little blondie. She could feel how tense Buffy was, every muscle in her body was so tight and even her kisses didn't feel right, it was like she was forcing herself to forget about the Mayor shit and it wasn't really working.

"Buffy... wait... stop..."-Faith never thought she would be the one to say those words while kissing Buffy, but she couldn't get into it with Buffy feeling like a statue against her lips and body.

"Yeah, we should do the Slaying first. Faith, I have a really bad feeling about this Mayor guy... I won't be able to relax until I know what we have to do to kill him... I think we should split up and meet at the library. Giles and Wes will be there waiting for us. Please, don't get hurt, ok?"-Buffy said and Faith thought she'd never seen Buffy so worried. Somehow she thought Buffy was the toughest cookie ever, who wasn't afraid of shit because she had averted a few Apocalypses. Plural of Apocalypse was something Faith couldn't believe, but she figure she'd start to understand the idea if she lived on the Hellmouth long enough.

"B. we shouldn't split up. We should stick together, otherwise we won't be able to help each other if something goes wrong."

"We'll be fine. I promise. I believe in you, ok? You'll come back to me. I love you..."-Buffy said and kissed Faith passionately, leaving the brunette speechless for a moment. The kiss was sooo needy and so tender, Buffy couldn't stand to look into Faith's eyes, she knew she'd just choose to go back home with her and have sex, so she just ran off. Faith couldn't move for a moment after Buffy had run off and she whispered into the air: "I love you too..."

Then she ran off to the Restfield cemetary and hoped she'd find some undead bastards to Slay because they really messed up her plans.

It was such a quiet night and Faith walked around, cursing all the fuckin' dead creatures for hiding. There were so many cripts, but they were all empty and Faith couldn't believe she agreed to go Slaying without Buffy. It was fuckin' boring, she missed having someone to talk to, and she definitely wouldn't have complained if Buffy had stayed and let her fuck her in one of the mausoleums.

"Come on vamps, where the hell are ya?"-Faith asked, jumped on a grave and sat on it. She found a cigarette in her pocket and lit it up, cursing herself for even buying a pack of ciggies. She knew Buffy hated them, but she was just soooo boreeeeed...

Buffy also thought it was a strangely quiet night and she didn't like it one tiny bit. Something was brewing and she hated not knowing what exactly it was. She walked a few circles all around the graveyard, wishing she'd told Faith to tag along... The complete silence was driving her crazy; she desperately wanted to know more about the Mayor and his plans. She started thinking the vampires worked for the bastard too and she decided to break into his office to find out more. It was late and she didn't think anyone would be there to mess up her plans. She was barely a 100 feet away from Mayor's office when 2 vampires attacked her. It was like they showed up out of nowhere and she thanked her Slayer senses for warning her about those 2 in time.

"I started thinking you guys were too afraid of me to show up tonight, I've been looking all over for you..."-Buffy said and kicked a surpised vampire as hard as she could. Kicking ass was her comfort food sometimes and and she smiled. One of the vampires had long curly hair and a Motorhead t-shirt and the other one was black and looked too calm for Buffy's liking. He actually smiled when he saw how easily she beat up the metal head vamp. But, she didn't go for the kill straight away, which surprised him. She pinned the vamp on the ground and said: "Tell me everything you know about the Mayor."

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."-the metal vamp said and Buffy twisted his wrist so hard she heard te bone snap.

"Are you sure you don't know?"-Buffy growled and punched him hard in the head.

"All right, all right... stop breaking my bones!"-the vampire squeaked and Buffy glared at him to let him know she didn't have all the time in the world for chit-chat.

The black vampire wasn't pleased when he realized the idiot would spill everything if Buffy just hit him once more and he ran to them two and staked the vampire on his own, leaving Buffy really speechless. She realized it was Mr. Trick and cursed herself for attacking the idiot vampire first when she could have gone for the worse one. He used the opportunity to punch her hard in the face and Buffy sobbed, shook her head and kicked him as hard as he could, jumped on a bench and threw herself on him. He couldn't stop a punch she landed on his face, but he punched her managed to roll over and get on top of her. That son of a bitch was stronger than she thought and Buffy screamed when he twisted her arm and stole her stake. It didn't look good for Buffy and she started worrying she wouldn't be able to get out of the fight without getting seriously hurt.

"Fuck this shit."-Faith said out loud and decided to go look for Buffy. Stupid night creatures just wouldn't appear, she looked all over for them. She actually yawned a few times and lit another cigarette to keep her company as she wandered the dark, quiet streets alone. It was like all the people from Sunnydale had disappeared too. Faith thought she would have been happy if she had run into a fuckin' dog wandering around alone.

She walked slowly, thinking Buffy must be having an equally dull night, when she felt tingles all over her body. She never felt anything like it before, but she knew it was nothing good. Buffy...-she thought and closed her eyes for a second, hoping she'd be able to sense the blonde somehow. It was impossible to tell where Buffy was, but she realized the tingles started getting stronger as she walked and when she started running, she thought her body would burst into pieces. Something was wrong, Buffy was in trouble, she could sense it so clearly then. Her heart was thumping and blood boiling inside her, she focused on the tingles and let them lead her to Buffy. It was creeping her out, she didn't know she had the abilitly to tell when Buffy was in trouble. True, every time Buffy was close, Faith could feel the nice humming and tingles, but she thought it was because she was so in love with the blonde Slayer, not cause of their Slayer connection. The fact that they were in love must have deepened their connection somehow and Faith's body froze suddenly. Buffy was in real danger and she hated her body for freezing when she needed to run faster. She took a deep breath and ran faster than before. A scream she heard made her blood run cold once again but she forced herself to run without stopping.

"Buffy!"-she screamed when she finally got to the blonde, who was lying on the floor and a vampire was pinning her down and sucking her blood.

At that moment Faith was absolutely terrified and she realized her hands were shaking violently. Still, she grasped the stake and thinking that she had no time to get to Buffy she threw it and hoped it would reach the bastard's heart.

Buffy was weak, the vampire surprised her and when he started drinking she just couldn't push him off. It felt like she was hypnotized and even though she had been bitten before, Buffy thought it hurt just as much as the first time. She didn't wanna die... Tears ran down her face and her hands, which had been trying to push Mr. Trick off, just fell down on the floor. Her eyes started closing, and she started being cold. It wasn't good, she knew...

I'm dying...-Buffy thought, when she heard Faith's scream. The vampire stopped sucking for a moment too, but then he bit into her neck again and sucked like he wanted to drink every drop from her body. When Faith threw the stake and actually dusted Mr. Trick, Buffy took one more shaky breath and passed out.  



	7. Chapter 7

"Buffy! Buffy, please wake up! Fuck! What was I thinking, agreeing with you and leaving you to patrol on your own?!"-Faith cursed, caught Buffy in her arms gently, checking the pulse and shaking her to wake her up. The pulse was pretty slow and Faith hated the fact she didn't have a car to drive Buffy to the ambulance. It sucked she didn't have a beeper or a cell phone either, and she definitely didn't have much time. All she had was her Slayer strenght and she caught Buffy in her arms and ran as fast as she could, hoping someone would stop a car if they saw her holding a body.

"Come on, B., hold on, ok? You're a strong girl, you can do it! You'll be fine..."-Faith kept talking to her as she ran. She put all of her power into running and it still felt like she wasn't fast enough. Buffy's body was limp and heavier than it would have been if Buffy had been awake. Faith's breathing started getting faster and faster, and her legs started getting slower and slower.

"I can do this, I can... Buffy, you're gonna be ok, I promise..."-Faith tried to encourage both herself and Buffy and realized she had never been so scared before, even though she had been through some really bad things during her childhood and early teenage years. Losing Buffy wasn't an option. Tears formed in her eyes and she blinked them away, she couldn't afford to cry until Buffy was safe in the hospital. Faith rarely cried. Sometimes she wanted to, but it was like tears just wouldn't roll down her cheeks. Now she wanted to cry, felt like it, but it wasn't the right moment. And to cry in front of people that weren't unconscious wasn't an option. Faith would have never allowed herself to open up that much with anyone but Buffy. She NEEDED Buffy to live, she needed her to keep her sanity, to be able to live like a person and not like a lonely Slaying machine.

Finally, she got to the hospital and yelled: "Help me! My friend has been... bitten... when I got to her she had been unconscious already... She's lost a lot of blood. Please, help her!"

Luckily the doctors were all very vigilant and fast. They assured her they would help Buffy and even brought her a cup of tea to help her calm down.

At least I dusted the motherfucker.-Faith thought and noticed the public phone in the corridor. She had a quarter in her jeans pocket and she inserted it in the phone with shaking hands, hoping Joyce would answer the phone. As much as she didn't wanna scare Joyce, she thought Buffy's mother had a right to know what happened to her daughter.

"Joyce? Hmm, Mrs. Summers? It's Faith..."

"Honey, is something wrong?"-Joyce got worried when she heard the urgency in Faith's voice.

"I'm at the hospital, with Buffy... She's been bitten... Docs assured me she'd be fine, but I just wanted to let you know..."-Faith said and Joyce almost dropped the phone. She always had tough time accepting Buffy was the Slayer, and the part where something could harm or kill her only daughter was in the back of her mind constantly. Nightmares about Buffy's death weren't anything unusual, but when the harsh reality kicked her in the face, Joyce felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I'll be right there."-Joyce managed to say, she grabbed her coat and ran to her Jeep as fast as she could, considering that suddenly her legs felt a little wobbly.

Faith jumped every time she saw a nurse or a doctor, hoping they'd tell her anything about Buffy, but it seemed like they all had more important things to do and they'd just run past her like she wasn't even there. Her pack of cigarettes was completely squashed in her pocket, but she managed to straighten a cigarette to light it in front of the hospital. Still she made sure she was able to see if any of the doctors appeared. She was smoking and pacing, counting the tiles and checking the clock every 30 seconds because time seemed to have been frozen. She just finished a cigarette when Joyce showed up, running and almost bumping into Faith.

"Hello Faith... Do you know anything about Buffy?"-Joyce asked and sighed when Faith waved her head slowly. They both ran back to the hospital when they saw a doctor come out of one of the rooms.

The blonde doctor recognized Faith and said: "Your friend is still unconscious, but she's stable. It's a good thing you reacted straight away..." He thought it was a bit strange that the young brunette girl was able to run into the hospital, holding an unconscious friend in her arms, but he thought it must have been an adrenaline rush or something that kept her going.

"Can we see her? This is Buffy's Mom..."-Faith said and ran off to Buffy's room as soon as the doctor said: "Yes..."

Joyce ran after Faith a moment later and was very touched when she saw Faith hold Buffy's hand and kiss her forehead gently. Faith moved away when Joyce entered the room, to give her some space, but Joyce said: "Honey, keep holding her hand, she knows you're here..."

Faith didn't say anything, she just nodded, but Joyce noticed so much gratitude in her eyes and she smiled. Then she went to the other side of the bed and kissed Buffy gently, and whispered: "Sweetheart, wake up... Faith and I are here, waiting for you... How could that vampire hurt my little girl?"

Seeing her daughter unconscious made her think of her as a little girl, not a strong and powerful vampire Slayer. She looked so innocent and at the same time, so tired and way too mature for her age. It broke Joyce's heart and she burst into tears, making Faith a bit uncomfortable because she didn't know how to deal with crying people. But then she thought she didn't know how to deal with many things, and she was starting to learn about family, friendship and love. She really liked to feel like she belonged somewhere, for the first time in her life. So, she caught Joyce's hand too and said: "I dusted the vampire, he's not a threat anymore. Buffy's gonna be ok... She's so much stronger than she looks..." A sad smile appeared on her face and she whispered: "Come on, babe... Time to wake up... Oh, I see what you're doing... You want me to start crying too so you could tease me about it for ages... Right?"-Faith joked a little and realized her eyes got all teary again. She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat.

Joyce then realized she hadn't thanked Faith for saving her daughter's life and she pulled a surprised brunette into her arms and said: "Thank you... In all the fuss I forgot to thank you for saving Buffy. If you hadn't arrived on time, that vampire would have killed her."

Faith never thought about it, really. She was just happy she got there on time...When Joyce said those words and hugged her tightly, she finally started crying because it hit her how she almost lost her best friend, her girlfriend and one person she loved more than anything else. She saved Buffy. For the first time ever, she was proud of herself, and someone else was proud of her, and thankful to her. It was something new to Faith and she was completely overwhelmed by her emotions. Joyce was crying too, they held each other tightly and didn't even notice when Buffy slowly opened her eyes. Seeing her Mom and Faith like that made her smile and cry at the same time... Her neck hurt a lot, but she knew she'd be ok in no time. Thanks to Faith. 


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy loved seeing her mom and Faith all cuddly, but she didn't want any of them to worry more than they had to, and she coughed a little to get their attention. She still felt weak, dizzy and she just couldn't wait for the Slayer healing to kick in finally.

"Baby, you're awake!"-Joyce said, tears still running down her face, and she hugged her daughter gently, as if she was afraid she might break her.

Faith wiped the tears away and gave Buffy a little smile. She was so happy to see those green eyes again, for a moment she thought she'd never get to see that spark in Buffy's gorgeous eyes again.

"I'm sorry I've interrupted the whole fun tear fest, but hey... I tend to come back to life when no one expects me to. Faith... I owe you my life."-Buffy tried to joke, but she was really shaken. She got used to killing the vampires like they were just mere puppets...and feeling their teeth deep in her neck, feeling her blood leave the body so fast, leaving her cold and weak and scared...it made her feel like she wasn't good enough. And she didn't like that feeling.

The way Buffy looked at her melted Faith's heart completely. "You owe me nothing... I'm just glad I got there on time, B."-she said gently and caught Buffy's hand. Buffy squeezed and kissed it and said: "I actually do... Mom... I hope you won't freak out... I have to tell you something."

Joyce knew what Buffy would tell her and she just smiled, encouraging Buffy to open up.

"Mom... Faith and I... we have been... kind of involved lately..."-Buffy started, surprised that her mom just kept smiling. Her eyes weren't getting all big and scared, but even warmer if that was even possible. She was confused a little, but she liked it, so she continued: "I'm in love with Faith. Truly, completely in love."-once again she kissed Faith's hand, and Faith, shockingly, blushed, not used to all those emotional outbursts.

They both looked at Joyce surprised when she said: "I know, Buffy. And I'm happy for both of you. I know you think I'm an old lady who wouldn't be able to recognize love if it kicked her in the face, but I do see it. Every time you look at each other I see how much both of you care. In the end of the day it's all that matters. And, I'm glad you dumped that Angel guy. He's a vampire, you're supposed to be killing them..."

"That's what I always said, but she was stubborn about Angel until I worked my magic and finally got her. Better late than never, right? Joyce... I mean... Mrs. Summers... Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."-Faith said, sincerely.

"You can call me Joyce. Makes me feel younger..."-she said and smiled, and Faith grinned, displaying her adorable dimples. Buffy was really surprised. What her mom just said made her think she hadn't really woken up and she was just having the weirdest dream ever where her mom was completely approving her lesbian relationship. To make sure she was awake, she pinched herself and said: "Ouch! Yes, I'm awake... and you... you're ok with us? Really?"

"Really, Buffy. I love you so much and I just want you to be happy."-Joyce smiled and hugged Buffy, who returned a hug and embraced her mother as tightly as she could. Luckily she wasn't at her best Slayer strenght, otherwise she would have broken her ribs. And possibly a spine too.

Doctor Daniels warned Joyce and Faith that they had to leave because Buffy needed to take a rest. Her pulse was ok, blood pressure a bit lower than normal, but she still needed to rest. He couldn't believe that Buffy looked and sounded so much better in such little time. She was like a medical miracle. A medical miracle who hated hospitals and didn't wanna stay there alone. Hospitals scared her more than all of the demons combined. Natural death and sicknesses were the only things she couldn't fight and it was terrifying.

"Can Faith stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?"-Buffy asked, not letting go of Faith's hand. Faith really wanted to stay and she asked: "Can I stay? We'll be as quiet as mouses."

"Mice."-Buffy corrected and Faith teased her: "I stand corrected, but I have to point out you're the one who adds unnecessary y's in the end of the words and thinks that carpe diem means 'fish of the day'. Red told me about that one and I'll never forget it. Fish of the day... hahahaha, you're awesome, B..."

"It's French and I suck at it..."

"It's Latin, blondie."-Faith barely managed to say because she cracked up laughing uncontrolably.

"Shut up! I'm great considering I've lost a lot of blood today..."

"The one you got left isn't rushing to your brain, is it? French!"-Faith burst out laughing again and Buffy couldn't help smiling, Faith was so cute while she was laughing and trying to catch a breath.

"I've changed my mind, take her away from me if you don't want me to jump out of bed and strangle her..."-Buffy joked and giggled when Faith made a shocked face and pretended she was about to leave. Joyce just waved her head, entertained by 'her' girls, as she started calling them in her head. She kissed them both and left. Doctor Daniels had to agree about Faith staying; having Faith around was obviously helping Buffy.

"If you cuddle me now, I'll forget the fact that you've just called me stupid..."-Buffy said and pouted slightly, causing Faith to smile. She took off her boots and climbed on the bed to hold Buffy, who made herself comfy in Faith's arms straight away. Buffy purred happily and Faith kissed her temple gently.

"You can kiss my lips too, you know... You're my girlfriend, not my grandma..."-Buffy joked, she knew she wouldn't have to say it twice. Faith leaned over Buffy and kissed her slowly, not wanting to hurt her somehow...

"Faith... will you kiss my neck to make it better?"-Buffy whispered and moved her thumb over Faith's hand.

"Buffy... I don't wanna hurt you..."-Faith wasn't sure kissing an already sore neck was a good idea.

"You're not gonna... You saved my life, Faith... I trust you with my life, and I trust you with my neck too."

Faith smiled and placed her lips over the bite on Buffy's neck and kissed it gently, wishing her kisses had some magical powers of healing. Buffy sobbed quietly and Faith instantly moved away, but Buffy pulled her back and whispered: "I'm not gonna break... I can take pain, you know that..."

"You just keep surprising me, blondie. A little while ago I thought you were a little stuck up goodie two shoes and then you slept with me and now you're saying you can take pain. You're a little devil underneath the whole angel mask, aren't ya?"-Faith smiled and moved her hand under Buffy's shirt. Buffy smiled and said:

"I can be both. You haven't seen that really naughty side of me yet..."-Buffy winked and Faith squezed her breast playfully.

"We're at the hospital, Faith, you can't..."

"Thought you were gonna show me the naughty side..."-Faith teased and pinched Buffy's nipple. It made her moan and kiss Faith again, and Buffy thought kisses were a kind of a drug too, because as soon as Faith's tongue touched hers she started feeling all lightheaded and a bit lost in space and time.

"God I wish I was at my best, I'd show you naughty..."-Buffy whispered in Faith's ear and kissed her again.

"I'll believe you're naughty if you spread your legs for me now and let me rock your world. Right now, right here."

Buffy seemed to be seriously thinking about it, which was enough to surprise Faith. She was sure Buffy would just scream: 'No! It's wrong!' She wiggled her eyebrows at Buffy and waited for her final answer.

"Faith... Someone could walk in any minute..."-Buffy said and Faith just had to laugh.

"I knew you would be too stuck up to let me fuck you here. I knew it!"

"I'm not stuck up! I'm... not!"-Buffy scoffed and Faith said: "Oh, babe, you so are. Miss Goodie Two Shoes, Miss All About Self Control and No Fun At All... How disappointing..."

"No fun at all? Oh, I'll show you fun! I will..."-Buffy was determined to prove Faith wrong, and she had to be completely honest with herself: she wanted it. She started unbuttoning her pants and she told Faith to pull them down.

"Whoa, B.! Fuck, I really didn't think you'd actually be up for it."

"Well, I am! See? Naughty!"

"I like it..."-Faith smiled, kissed Buffy gently and pulled her panties down too.

Buffy was so excited and she moaned as soon as Faith touched her. Faith couldn't even describe how turned on she was at that moment. Before she actually touched Buffy, she'd thought she would be gentle and really tender, but Buffy's immediate moan made her change her mind. She wanted to send Buffy over the top, and at the same time she wanted to see how naughty the blonde actually was. In a very husky voice she told Buffy to spread her legs and as soon as Buffy did it, she pushed 2 merciless fingers deep inside. Buffy gasped and moaned and Faith whispered:

"You love this, don't you? My god, you're so wet already..."

"Yeah... Oh, fuckkkk..."-Buffy moaned, her head telling her what they were doing was completely wrong, but her body didn't give a damn about what the head thought. Her body begged for more, moving along with Faith's fast and hard thrusts. Breathing heavily and lifting her waist up for Faith, Buffy grabbed her own breasts and squeezed, trying so hard not to scream. Faith's name was constantly on her lips, coming out in shuddery moans that kept escaping her even though she tried really hard not to be loud.

Faith felt Buffy shiver a little, and she teased her clit with her thumb, pressing it hard. It was so swollen and Faith wanted to lick her girlfriend so bad, but she didn't wanna be caught in between Buffy's legs. She would have never admitted it to Buffy... Buffy groaned and moaned louder when Faith thrusted her fingers as deep as she could and took them out. She knew Buffy was close and her mouth started being all watery thinking about sweet Buffy goodness she wanted so bad...

"Don't stop..."-Buffy breathed out when Faith's fingers stopped touching her. Faith caught a chair, placed it under the door knob and closed the curtains. She turned Buffy to the other side of the bed, spread her legs, kneeled down on the floor, lifted Buffy's legs on her shoulders and pushed her tongue as deep as she possibly could.

"Oh, F-fuckkk, Faith... Wow... Oh, god... yes..."-Buffy moaned, not caring if anyone could hear her. She was way past caring about anything else but Faith's tongue inside her. Faith knew exactly where to push it, how to roll it all over and throw Buffy in a whole new dimension of pure pleasure.

Buffy was so wet, so sweet and so hers... Faith held onto Buffy's waist while pushing her tongue and flicking it roughly over Buffy's swollen clit. Buffy pushed her nails into Faith's scalp and they both moaned. Buffy's body shook a little when she pressed on her clit and Faith bit it gently and sucked it hard.

"I'm... I'm... Oh god..."-Buffy couldn't even say a sentence, she just felt a huge wave of butterflies, shivers and utter pleasure take over her.

"I can't breathe..."-Buffy whispered when she came hard into Faith's mouth... Faith smiled, looked up at Buffy and made sure she licked it all away before she got up, slapped Buffy's ass and kissed the blonde, who was so drained she could barely return the kiss.

"Let's get you dressed cause if I look at you once more I'll fuck you again..."-Faith said in a very low and husky voice and Buffy got dressed, still feeling like her body was on fire.

"I owe you sooo much, Faith. As soon as I get a bit stronger, you're mine. And I'll drive you absolutely insane..."

"Oh, I know you will..."-Faith smiled, kissed her girlfriend slowly and got back in bed with her again, just to hold her. Buffy was absolutely exhausted and she fell asleep almost instantly. Faith watched her sleep and still couldn't believe what just happened.

Buffy really was full of surprises.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Guys sorry for being away for so long, I've had a trip with my friends and I just got back. Wrote this chapter in a greeting card you believe it or not lol cause the idea just hit me and I had to write it down. Hope it's good. :)

The next day Buffy was released from the hospital. She couldn't even describe how happy she was when they told her she was free to go home. If it had been up to her, she would have walked out as soon as she woke up, but the doctors, who didn't know about her Slayer healing, wanted to make sure she was ok.  
They were puzzled by the fact that a girl Buffy's age and size was strong enough to survive such a severe blood loss.

Faith was also happy that Buffy lived despite all the odds that were against her, and so happy she got there in time to save her. She didn't like to think about the fact that Buffy might have died if she had been just a few minutes late. Luckily, everything turned out fine and Faith was actually proud of herself for being reasonable enough to act fast.

Joyce picked them up at noon, with Xander and Willow by her side. Giles was concerned about his favorite Slayer he often thought of as his own daughter, he wanted to tag along and see Buffy, but he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't have been happy if Wesley the New Watcher started nagging straight away.

Faith wanted to have Buffy for herself just a bit longer and she couldn't hide a disappointed frown when she realized Xander and Willow came with Joyce.

Xander was smiling goofily, holding 2 balloons and a Twinkie. He hugged Buffy, handed her his gifts and said:

"Hey, Buffster, you got us all worried for a minute, but we all knew you'd be fine. If it still hurts you, Twinkie is here to ease the pain."

Buffy hugged Xander once again, smiled widely and said: "Twinkie always helps.. I'm fine, you guys really have nothing to worry about. Thanks to Faith."

A little smile on Buffy's face, her sparkling eyes and the way she caught Faith's hand told Faith that Buffy really loved her. Hearing those 3 words was always nice, but little things like that spoke louder.

"I just found you, B., I couldn't let you go just like that."-Faith said, wondering if anyone would really understand what she meant.

"Awww..."-Buffy melted completely and at that moment she just didn't care about what people would think and she hugged and kissed Faith gently and passionately at the same time. Everyone, including Faith, was speechless, they never thought Buffy would have such an emotional outburst in public. It wasn't really like her at all and Faith smiled, thinking she must be pretty damn special to the blonde girl if she let herself go with the flow like that. Miss-Tight-Ass was starting to turn into Miss-More-Relaxed and Faith loved it.

Joyce was surprised too, but more because seeing her daughter kiss another girl with so many emotions dancing in her eyes didn't freak her out, but made her happy. Buffy was happy it was all that mattered. And also, Faith saved her life factor... She had to love them together.

Willow, on the other side, got all embarrassed and confused. She wasn't so good at confronting the romantic feelings and she quickly changed the subject, hoping the situation would be less weird.

"Buff, I'm so happy you're good... Don't worry about your homework for this week, I'll take care of it..."

Buffy smiled and joked: "Don't you think the teachers will find it extremely strange if I start being all responsible suddenly?"

Her red head friend laughed and said: "If you didn't have the Slaying gig every night, I'm sure you'd be an A+ student. Hey, Faith..."-Willow started and looked like she didn't really know how to say the next part..."Thank you. for saving Buffy."

She honestly never thought she'd have to thank Faith for anything because that girl just seemed so irresponsible and full of herself... it looked like the looks really might be deceiving and she decided to give Faith a chance. She saved her best friend and Buffy loved her... Willow thought Faith deserved the Scooby Gang Gold Membership Card.

Everybody laughed when they noticed the stunned expression on Xander's face. Faith would have bet her own ass that his mind traveled to the land of 2 Slayers doing the naughty. She winked to him, which made him close his wide open mouth. He jumped in the car and waited for everybody else to get in and go to Buffy's place.

Both Slayers were happy cause there were no negative reactions when they kissed and Faith had to admit that hearing Willow say thank you made her feel good. Buffy was so happy she gave Willow an extra tight hug, which made Willow gasp and say: "Oxygen becoming a problem here... I see you're back to the Bad and Strong Buffy the Vampire Slayer mode."

"Faith is the bad one. I'm a total goodie."-Buffy joked and gave a playful look to Faith, who immediately remembered the not-so-goodie-goodie time they had at the hospital. Knowing Buffy thought the same thing, but not wanting to make her uncomfortable she just said: "Yeah, you're right..."

"Good."-Buffy grinned, jumped in the car and pulled Faith inside. Willow sat next to Buffy, but moved to give them some space when Faith put her arm around Buffy's shoulder.

Joyce drove away, hoping she'd never have to visit her daughter at the hospital again. She was smiling, happy that everything ended well, but tears appeared in her tired eyes anyway. It was killing her that she just wasn't able to protect her baby girl from all the evil in the world. Instead she had to watch her daughter fight all the monsters and hold the weight of the world on her shoulders. The worst part of it was seeing Buffy get hurt. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N hey guys, thanks for reviewing and following the story. Originally it was supposed to be a one-shot but now I'm slowly getting closer to the end of the season.. Do you think I should go through with it, all the way to Graduation Day Part 2 or just finish it without actually following the plot of the series? Would help me a lot if you reviewed and told me what you thought... Kisses!

Buffy was so happy when she got home. She felt like she'd been away for weeks not just a few days. She ran to her room, not even waiting for Faith and her friends to tag along.

"My god, she's such a big baby sometimes..."-Joyce said, smiling. Buffy looked like a whole new person lately, she was more alive than ever, despite being so close to dying.

"She is, isn't she? I wonder if she'll comment anything about how I re-arranged her things to be able to fit my stuff in her closet!"-Faith said and chuckled. Buffy was such a control freak sometimes.

"You did what? Oh prepare yourself for sleeping on the floor tonight!"-Willow teased, still a bit amazed by the fact Buffy and Faith were actually together, but kind of getting used to the idea now. Buffy really acted different, but so did Faith. They both seemed much happier, which was definitely a good thing.

"Faith!"-Buffy's voice startled everyone and Faith whispered: "Oops, looks like I'm in trouble.", but then she ran upstairs to see what the reason for the high pitched voice was.

"What's up, Princess?"-Faith teased and smiled widely when she realized Buffy was holding a big black dildo in her hand, looking bewildered.

"What. Is. This."-Buffy asked, slowly, looking both at Faith and the thing in her hand, she couldn't even believe she was holding.

"It's a dildo, B. You know, the thing most women use when they're single... or involved with another woman if she's up for it... Are you up for it? It would explain why you're holding it so tightly..."-Faith couldn't help teasing, the look on Buffy's face was absolutely priceless. The blonde looked so flustered one would think the girl was a religious virgin who never even thought of having sex. Faith giggled when Buffy threw the dildo on her bed and said:

"You... I... What if my mom had seen it?!"

"That's why I put it in your closet... Come on, B. stop playing such a little angel... We both know how naughty you really are..."-Faith said in a very sexy voice and pulled Buffy into her arms.

"Faith, not now... Seriously... Xander and Willow are waiting for us downstairs..."-Buffy resisted when Faith tried to kiss her and pushed her away before she could change her mind. It wasn't the time to be naughty, Buffy thought and just said: "Put that thing away and come downstairs, I'm going to grab something to eat, it felt like that hospital food was eating me..."

"Eating you? No, you mixed ME up with food... I get why since I'm so wicked yummy."

"Oh be quiet, you..."-Buffy said, smiled and ran downstairs.

"Hey guys, sorry... You wanna stay to eat something?"-Buffy asked her friends, and Xander, who loved food maybe as much as Faith did, said:

"Sure! Cordy will understand I had to be late, it's food after all..."

Buffy thought Cordy wouldn't understand cause it was QUEEN C after all, the one who thought was the centre of the universe, but she didn't comment anything. Xander knew best.

"Where's Oz?"-Buffy wasn't used to seeing her friends without their significant others anymore. And now that she had Faith and her life got better she wanted to share it with the whole Gang.

"He's practising with the Dingoes. They'll be playing at the Bronze tonight! Can't wait!"-Willow was in her geeky groupie mode and Buffy loved it. Oz and Willow were so cute together and Buffy couldn't imagine them ever breaking up. Willow loved and respected him enough not to care he was a werewolf 3 nights in a month and Oz was completely supportive of Willow and her magic skills... or attempts, as Buffy liked to think for herself. She was all supportive-gal when Willow asked her about it, though, she didn't want Willow to stop believing in herself. Now she wasn't a little computer nerd anymore, she grew so much...

"That's cool. Faith and I might come too after patrol... Missed some quality Scooby time... Oh, darn, we have to go see Princess Margaret also known as Wesley Wyndam Pryce. Oh, joy!"-it wasn't enough to say she wasn't thrilled about seeing Wesley. Giles suddenly seemed like a total rebel compared to Wes. Buffy couldn't imagine Wesley stake a vampire if his life depended on it. He was just so sissy. Buffy decided to make pizza, she found 2 frozen ones and it was simple enough for her cooking skills.

Faith put the dildo back in Buffy's closet and wondered if they'd use it that night. Buffy was so funny sometimes, acting all innocent... It was like she turned into another person at night when they were alone... Faith really couldn't complain about it... She wished she didn't have to hang out with Xander and Willow, even though she kind of liked them.. They were sweet, she knew Xander thought she was hot, and Willow was such a cute little nerd, but she just couldn't imagine herself actually being interested in their tingies. Buffy was what she was interested in and obviously she came with a package and she should just learn to accept it. Buffy was lucky she was so great in the sack.-Faith thought and finally started walking down the stairs. She smelled pizza and her stomach rumbled straight away.

Hanging out with Xander and Willow wasn't as bad as Faith thought it would be. They seemed to have accepted her in their little group. Buffy was also very nice, stealing a touch or two whenever she could, and Faith couldn't help being on the cloud 9. Or even 10. It was beyond weird, something she never thought would happen. When they were done eating, they all went to Buffy's room and Buffy sat on Faith's lap as soon as she could. Xander couldn't help flinching a little and Willow punched his arm to wake him up from another Slayers daydream.

"What time are we meeting at the Bronze?"-Buffy asked, passing her fingers through Faith's hair without even realizing what it was doing to Faith. Buffy's scent was enough to drive her crazy and Buffy's fingers in her hair felt so good, she wanted them somewhere else right there and then. Trying to keep her cool she put her arm on Buffy's back and scratched a little. Buffy smiled and kissed her, unable to control herself.

"I'll be at the Bronze at 10. Dingoes start the concert at 11 and wanna hang with Oz for a bit."

"Cordy and I will be there at 10 too. It's too early for you 2, though, with all the Slaying. Do you guys need any help kicking the undead booty?"-Xander asked, always ready to help.

"No, Xand, it's cool. We'll catch up with you guys as soon as we can... You deserved to have some fun without Slaying..."-Buffy said and looked into Faith's eyes, she was driving her crazy. She slipped her hand in the back of Buffy's pants and just raised her eyebrow when Buffy stared into her eyes like she wanted to tell her to stop doing it. No way it was gonna happen...

Xander and Willow noticed the sexual tension between 2 Slayers and they excused themselves saying they had homework... Xander thought he wouldn't be able to concentrate on homework cause he just noticed Faith's hand in Buffy's pants.

As soon as they laughed Buffy growled: "You tease... Why do you always have to be sooo naughty?"

"Why do you always have to be so sexy? Finally got you all for myself..."-Faith said, kissed Buffy passionately and flipped her over to the bed, climbing on her the next second. They started kissing passionately, forgetting about the rest of the world. They were so hungry for each other and a few minutes later their clothes were all over the floor, forgotten... 


	11. Chapter 11

AN/ Happy New Year everyone, this is a little naughty New Year gift for you all hehe :)

Both Slayers were crazed with lust, they didn't care about the noise they were making every time they shoved each other against the wall or fell off of the bed. Joyce was trying to concentrate on the tv show she was watching, but all the banging coming from upstairs made it impossible... Also, it made her a bit uncomfortable, so she decided to visit a friend she'd met at the book club while Buffy had been away. Hearing her daughter scream Faith's name wasn't on the list of things she wanted to experience again...

Buffy was panting heavily, Faith's touch was driving her insane. She'd come two times already, but Faith wanted to hear more screams, she could never get enough of Buffy's body. She ignored Buffy when she said she wanted to please her, Faith was quite pleased when she saw how turned on Buffy was. They pulled the duvet on the floor when they fell off of the bed, Buffy was lying there with her leg placed on the little night stand and the other one over Faith's shoulder. Faith was thrusting her fingers so hard and deep Buffy was crying out loud constantly, completely unaware of how loud she actually was.

Faith kept smiling, she loved to see Buffy so well fucked, out of breath, drops of sweat rolling down her forehead and glistening on her gorgeous breasts... She knew she went a bit too hard on the little blondie, but she trusted her Slayer stamina enough to keep going. Now it was the perfect time to use that dildo, but she definitely didn't want to stop touching Buffy for a moment, so she easily picked her up, wrapped Buffy's legs around her waist, her right hand never moving from Buffy's tight and sooo wet pussy, if anything, she pushed even harder...

"I can't breathe... oh god..."-Buffy moaned and pulled Faith's hair, wrapped her arms around Faith's neck and kissed her hard while Faith was walking to the closet to get her toy. When she felt Buffy's lips, tongue and teeth on her neck, Faith moaned and shoved Buffy against the closet, pulling her as close as it was possible. Buffy's juices were running down her hand, and Faith pulled away, which made Buffy moan and sob, her whole body was on fire and even though she wanted to do the same for Faith, she just wished Faith would never ever stop touching her.

"You little vampire, leave my poor neck alone, I've got something yummier for you..."-Faith whispered and touched Buffy's lips with her wet fingers. Buffy licked the tip of Faith's index finger and took it whole in her mouth, staring into Faith's dark chocolate eyes the whole time. Faith thought it was the sexiest look she'd ever seen...

"Yummy isn't it? Leave some for me..."-Faith whispered and licked the rest of her fingers before she kissed Buffy with all she had. They kissed so passionately, their teeth and noses crashing the whole time. It was so unbelievable how much they wanted each other... It was hard to stop kissing the sexy blonde, but she needed to get hold of that dildo finally... She pulled the closet door so hard, for a moment she thought she broke them. Patience wasn't her best virtue, so she just threw a few shirts on the floor to reach the big black toy... Buffy's eyes widened a bit when she saw it again, she thought her body would fall apart if Faith used it.

"What's up, babe? Afraid you won't be able to walk later?"-Faith giggled when she saw the stunned expression on Buffy's face.

"Faith... I want you... I'm..."-Buffy shut up when Faith quickly put the dildo in front of Buffy's a little opened mouth.

"You're... gonna lick it and make it wet before I fuck you senseless with it... Ok, babe?"-Faith grinned and gave Buffy a quick kiss before she placed the top of it in Buffy's mouth. It was so hot to watch Buffy's tongue roll all around it, and even hotter to see it disappear in her mouth.

"Such a good girl... Yes..."-Faith encouraged her girlfriend and started squeezing Buffy's perfect breasts. Buffy moaned, barely believing what was happening and how hot she was. She pressed her wet core against Faith's belly and rubbed herself on it, trying to release a little bit of tension that kept building inside of her.

"You're ready for it, aren't you?"-Faith asked, her voice completely husky, almost breaking with lust and desire.

Before Buffy managed to answer the question, Faith walked to the bed, still holding Buffy tightly in her arms and she threw her down on it, making Buffy gasp in surprise. The blonde Slayer got even more surprised when Faith didn't let her keep lying on the bed, but pulled her over to the chair and made her lean over it.

"Faith..."-Buffy could barely speak anymore, her voice started betraying her. Faith got behind her and pressed the top of the dildo against Buffy's wet pussy, which made the blonde moan louder... She was so sensitive, a simple touch made her shiver all over. Faith ran her hand over Buffy's ass, spanked her once and pushed the dildo as deep and hard as she could, just when Buffy turned her head to say something. Instead of words, a really loud moan, which was almost a scream, got out of Buffy's mouth and Faith laughed and pushed harder. She loved to see how the toy was diving into Buffy's wet core, how her lips clutched it and took it all...

It was so hard to breathe for Buffy, Faith was making her feel what she never thought was possible... All of her body was sweaty now, making her shiver and feel like it would explode, not once, but several times... She held on to the chair tightly she was sure she'd break it sooner or later, and she made her own lip bleed when she bit it a few times to suppress a scream. Faith kept thrusting it in and out mercilessly, determined to make Buffy scream loud enough to be heard all the way to Willow's house. Which was a few blocks away.

Buffy's body started shaking so hard, Faith had to put her arm around Buffy's waist and pull her backwards, to sit on the dildo, hoping it would make Buffy scream... Oh, it did. Biting the lip proved to be pointless because the blonde Slayer just couldn't hold it in anymore. It was impossible to control her own body at that point, it shook so hard before it went completely limp and she just tilted her head back and leaned it on Faith's shoulder.

"You ok?"-Faith asked, her voice gentle and full of emotions. She gently took out the dildo and put it on the chair, then just held her exhausted girlfriend in her arms. She touched Buffy's breasts gently and kissed her neck and ear and whispered: "If it was up to me, I would never stop doing this to you..."

"Faith... God, I want you... Just need to start feeling my body properly and you're mine..."-Buffy whispered, her eyes closing...

"You need to sleep and then we're going to see Wesley and to the Bronze. You'll have me tonight. All night I'm just yours, gorgeous!"

"Umm, good... Good..."-Buffy said, her eyelids getting really heavy. Even Slayer stamina couldn't compete with Faith and her mad skills. That girl really knew what she was doing, and Buffy couldn't believe she was Faith's first. If this was gonna keep being so damn good, she'd make sure she's also Faith's last. 


	12. Chapter 12

Faith couldn't fall asleep like Buffy did so she went downstairs to make herself coffee. She expected Joyce to be downstairs, but then she found a sticker on the fridge that said: "Girls I've gone to visit a friend. If you go out lock the house and leave the key under the carpet. Kisses!"

It wasn't hard to guess why Joyce had left, Buffy wasn't exactly quiet... Thinking about it made Faith start rewinding everything in her head and she just had to smile. After a few minutes she caught herself acting like a total goof and it spooked her out more than all the vampires and demons combined. Being sappy and all la-la-la-la was so out of character for Faith, but she couldn't help it. Buffy started bringing it out of her somehow, she was just such a cutie and Faith kind of wanted to spoil her, make her happy...

Happiness wasn't something Faith was really familiar with, but Buffy had an ability to make her happy without even trying and Faith loved her for it. When her coffee was done she took a cup and went outside to have a smoke. Even though she wasn't a heavy smoker, after fucking Buffy cigarette was the best thing. The only thing that tasted better was Buffy herself... God, that taste... Faith wandered away a little again and inhaled a deep drag.

Meeting the new stuffy English Watcher wasn't exactly the best way to spend the afternoon, but Faith figured some things just had to be done. Maybe it wouldn't suck that bad. Giles was also a stuffy British guy, but Faith kind of liked him. He was a really nice man, Faith thought, he was more a father to her and Buffy than their own fathers had been. Maybe this 'Princess Margaret' will turn out to be cool...

"Faith?"-she heard Buffy call her and she put out the cigarette, put her coffee cup in the sink and went upstairs.

"Thought you'd be in the land of dreams a little longer than 20 minutes!"-Faith said when she got to Buffy, who wrapped herself in a towel and was ready to go take a shower.

Buffy kissed her gently and said: "Sleeping is a waste of time... I have so much to do..."

"You do?"-Faith asked, feeling a bit silly cause she didn't think there was anything to do until they had to meet Giles and the new Watcher.

"We have to go meet Giles and find out about these vamps and the Mayor and what the hell is going on there exactly. I was thinking I could ask Angel if he had any info, but I don't wanna bother him. He's probably still upset with me..."

Buffy looked a bit sad when she mentioned Angel and Faith didn't like it really. She understood he was a big part of Buffy's life, the first guy she slept with and all... Pretty special, right? Even though Buffy picked her over Angel, he still bugged her. First of all, he was a vampire. It meant she didn't trust him as far as Giles could throw him. Yeah, he had a soul, but hey, that pesky little curse made it so easy for the soul to go bye bye. Buffy could do it so easily...

Faith didn't like where her mind was going, she didn't like it at all... A rational part of her kept telling her she had to stop turning into a jealous freak every time Angel got mentioned. She liked it or not, he was fighting a good fight and sooner or later his path would cross with Buffy's. Besides, Sunnydale wasn't exactly big...

Buffy noticed the change in Faith when she mentioned Angel so she asked: "What's up, grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy."

"Yes you are. You're frowning, clutching your fists and I could swear I heard you mumble something a few times. Faith, if you're all bad moody cause I mentioned Angel, you really don't have to be. I chose you."

Faith had to admit it made sense and it was nice to actually hear it, but she still couldn't just get over it and stop worrying about Angel. He was a blood sucking fiend, a cunning monster underneath that angelic mask of his. Just the fact that Buffy liked and loved that creature enough to sleep with him made her skin crawl.

"I'm five by five, B."-Faith said shortly, not wanting to get in a discussion about it all.

"Faith, would you stop being like this?"-Buffy asked, a little unnerved now.

"I'm not being like anything. Just go take a shower so we can go out."

"Fine."-Buffy said and stormed off, hoping Faith would cool down in the next 20 minutes. She honestly couldn't understand what on earth Faith was jealous and mad about. Angel meant a lot to her, Buffy had to admit, and she hoped they would be mature enough to stay friends. He was a great guy, he helped her countless times... Now that they weren't dating anymore she didn't have to worry about him going all evil again. After all, she was the only one who could make him happy enough for him to lose his soul. It really sucked, Buffy thought it was the most unfair thing that ever happened to anyone. She just wanted to have a loving boyfriend, wanted to forget about the mess that was constantly her world, but nooo... It was too much to ask, obviously.

Now she finally had a normal relationship with Faith, finally experienced and felt things she really thought she never would... She didn't wanna lose it all because of stupid jealousy.

Faith climbed on the window sill and lit another cigarette. She decided to drop the Angel thing and just hoped she wouldn't bump into him somewhere.

When she heard Buffy coming back from the shower, Faith hopped off the sill and said: "Hey there."

"Hey. You still grumpy?"

"Nah I'm five by five as long as I'm in bed with you every night. If that changes, I'll be extremely grumpy..."

Buffy smiled and kissed her, making purring sounds, and she whispered: "You make my world explode, Faith, and I really want it to stay that way... Next time you get all grumpy I'll kick you out of the bed and make you sleep on the floor with Mr. Gordo. No, wait, I'll keep Mr. Gordo. You'll take a random stuffed animal."

"You're so evil..."-Faith whispered, stared into Buffy's eyes and pulled her into a kiss.

"Don't give me that look..."-Buffy said and Faith asked, innocently: "What look?"

"You're putting a thrall on me, it's a 'let's go to bed' look! And you know I can't do it now... So, let's go..."-Buffy pulled away from Faith's arms and ran downstairs before Faith managed to keep her there.

Faith rolled her eyes and warned Buffy to lock the door and leave the key as Joyce had instructed.

"Book club."-Buffy muttered when she read the note on the fridge. "The last time I met a woman from mom's book club she was possessed by an evil mask and tried to kill us all."

"Damn, B."

"Oh it's nothing! There was a zombie cat named Patches!"

Buffy said it like it was not strange at all, like she just said 'Good morning' or something, while locking the door and placing the key underneath the carpet, and didn't even see the curious look Faith gave her.

"A zombie cat? Really? And you named it?"

"Well, Oz named it, but yeah... a zombie cat. Not a fun creature. Also, very stinky."

Buffy walked away, but Faith needed a few seconds to process what she'd just heard. Then she ran to catch up with Buffy, who was walking so fast.

"Damn, B you really are anxious to see the Watchers today."

"I have no more time to waste, Faith... Something is brewing, and it's not good. I almost died, Faith. If you hadn't found me..."-Buffy's voice trembled a little and for the first time, Faith could really see how scared Buffy was. The Blonde Slayer was all about control, she liked to know the enemy, find their weakness and slay them. She wasn't used to being a victim, a lady in distress who needed saving. She wanted to be on top of things at all times. This stupid vampire made her weak. Faith was with her and it made things a bit easier to handle, but now, as she was walking towards the library, she worried she wouldn't be strong enough to beat this demon Mayor was gonna turn into.

"Buffy, hey... We're gonna beat this thing. We're the Chosen Two, we can do anything! I see you're scared, but I've got your back. I would never let anyone hurt you."

"I'm five by..."

"B, stop it. You don't always have to carry the whole burden on your shoulders, I'm here to share it now. We're gonna make it. You know why? Cause we're big bad Slayers, two chicks in the whole world with power to fight the forces of darkness. Besides, we're wicked hot!"

Buffy had to smile when Faith said that and she kissed her gently and whispered: "Thank you. You really know how to make me feel better..."

"Of course, B. You're my girl."

Buffy caught her hand, feeling safe and loved, and it gave her power and will to carry on and win the fight against the Big Bad.

They finally arrived to the library and scared the beejesus out of their Watchers when they burst in and let the door slam behind them.

Wesley stood up immediately, trying to be faster than Giles. "Buffy... Hi. And, you must be Faith. I'm..."

"B, you didn't say he was cute!"-Faith interrupted and caused the shy Watcher to blush like a 14 year old girl.

"Erm... Wesley Wyndam Pryce. You can call me..."

"Wes. Sure! I see we'll all get along!"-Faith grinned and Wesley got even more confused and started cleaning his glasses, totally copying Giles's favorite activity when he was nervous.

"I was thinking Mr. Pryce, but Wes... it's good also."

Wes was seriously getting on Buffy's nerves, she wasn't there for chit chat, she needed info on how to kill the demon and stop him from destroying the world. Faith looked so amused and carefree, Buffy couldn't understand how she could be so relaxed.

"So, Giles, got any info? How do I stop this Mayor guy?"

"We. How do WE stop him?"-Faith corrected her, and Buffy nodded, impatiently and asked: "Can you phone Willow and Xander? We should all be working together. Oz and Cordy will be helpful too. Remember that girl who was a Vengeance demon? Maybe she knows something helpful about the Ascention. She's over 1000 years old!"

"Anyanka... That's a good idea..."-Giles agreed and Wes' eyes almost popped out of his sockets. He asked: "An ex Vengeance demon goes to school here? That's... fascinating. I'd be rather pleased if I could talk to her."

"I'm going to find her. Faith, stay here, call Will and Xander and try to work things out. I won't be long."

Buffy ran out, so impatient suddenly. She couldn't believe she hadn't remembered to talk to Anya about it sooner. They weren't exactly friends, but Anya was nice enough to say hi at school. She hanged out mostly with Harmony, who used to be Cordy's best friend before Cordelia started dating Xander, and she thought that Anya must be like the most patient person in the world to put up with Harmony's stupidity. That girl was cute, but seriously stupid and superficial, Buffy thought.

She sprinted towards Anya's place, feeling like her heart would burst out of her chest. She had a good feeling about this thing.

Faith wasn't happy Buffy left without her, but she still listened to her and called Xander and Willow. They were both happy to help with research, they started feeling Buffy didn't need them as much now that she had Faith. They promised to take Oz and Cordy and be there as soon as possible.

Reading was never Faith's favorite activity, she always preferred some action, so she frowned a little while going through a huge, dusty old book with a leather cover that had a scary demonic face on it. Faith thought she never wanted to come across that demon. It was fuckin' disgusting.

"Why don't you two book worms read and let me play with weaponry? I'm not good at this..."

"Faith, there's something I want you to do, actually..."-Giles said and looked at her, all serious. It made Faith feel little tingles, she'd never seen him THAT serious before.

"Shoot."-she said shortly, trying to hide how worried she was.

"I've got 2 plane tickets to Central America for tomorrow morning..."

"You're going for a trip? Got a girl, Giles?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. You are. You and Wesley."


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy wandered through Maple Street, the main street of Sunnydale. She slowed down a little, unsure of which house Anya lived in. They all looked so much alike.

"Jenkins."-Buffy read the sign and remembered it was Anya's last name. She couldn't understand how on Earth Anya managed to afford her own house since she was just an ordinary Highschool student now, but at that moment she didn't really care. She just wanted to know if Anya had any info on the Mayor and the Ascention.

The Blonde Slayer knocked on the door, her face serious, she was just all about business... When the door opened she stepped back in surprise and cursed herself for losing composure. The creature that opened the door had reddish face and the skin around his chin was loose, Buffy thought he looked like a hybrid of a man and some kind of a sea animal, possibly a squid.

"Umm, uh, I'm Buffy, Anya's friend from school. Anya does live here, doesn't she?"

"Oh, hi, Buffy. I've heard about you a bunch! You're a Vampire Slayer! I'm Anya's cousin, Krelvin. We've been living together since she got to Sunnydale. I'm being rude! Come in, please!"

It was kind of sad that Krelvin, who was a demon, was more polite than most of Sunnydale's human residents.

"Thank you. Is Anya at home?"-Buffy asked, thinking the house was too quiet. Anya never looked like a very quiet person.

"Yes, she's been doing her homework. Her room is second door on the right side."

"Thank you, Krelvin."

Krelvin nodded and headed to the living room, and Buffy knocked on Anya's bedroom door.

Anya didn't seem to be thrilled to see her, she just asked: "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk? I've got some questions I thought you might be able to answer... It's about the Mayor and The Ascension."

"Oh."-Anya said shortly, and let Buffy enter the room.

"Whoa, hold on, G man! You, you want me to go to Central America? What for?! Buffy needs me here! This Mayor dude is obviously a big player!"-Faith didn't like Giles' idea at all.

"Precisely, Faith, the Mayor is a big player. We can't let him get any bigger. There is something he needs to complete the Ascension. It's called the box of Gavrok and we need to get it and destroy it before he does."

"Why didn't you tell Buffy about it?! What the hell is goin' on here?!"-Faith got a bit angry. Giles had no right to keep Buffy in the dark like that.

"Buffy would never let you go. She loves you. I'm not completely daft, Faith. I'm a Watcher. I watch. If you and Buffy both stay here, he will get the box and he'll complete the Ascension, and if he does that, he'll probably destroy the world."

"AND WHAT IF I DON'T MANAGE TO DESTROY THE BOX AND I'M NOT HERE TO HELP BUFFY AND SHE DIES?! FUCK, GILES, DON'T ASK ME THAT! YOU HAVE NO FUCKIN' RIGHT!"

"I BLOODY WELL DO! I'M A WATCHER, FAITH, AND IT'S MY JOB TO PROTECT YOU AND BUFFY, EVEN IF YOU TWO DON'T WANT MY HELP AND EVEN IF THE COUNCIL DOESN'T PAY ME ANYMORE! AND IF YOU BOTH STAY HERE AND DON'T GET THE BOX IT'S VERY LIKELY YOU'RE BOTH GONNA DIE! AND GOD KNOWS I LOVE BUFFY LIKE MY OWN DAUGHTER, THAT'S WHAT GOT ME FIRED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"-Giles yelled and shocked both Faith and Wesley. Giles was always so calm, and seeing him lose it like that scared Faith a little. His eyes got teary and his face got red, so he took off his glasses, threw them on the desk and pressed his eyes with two fingers to stop the tears.

"Hey, G. I'm sorry, ok? Fine, I'll do it, and I'll be back as soon as I can. And no one is gonna die. Ok?"

Giles looked at her and said: "I really hope so, Faith." and just sat down and grabbed a book to continue the research. He hoped Buffy would get some more answers.

Faith needed to unwind a little so she started beating on the huge blue boxing sack that was hanging in Giles' office. She hated the fact she had to leave Buffy, even if it would be just for a few days. Especially without telling Buffy the truth about it. It was driving her crazy.

"Holy guacamole, Faith, you're gonna tear that sack to pieces. You ok?"-Xander asked as soon as he entered the library, followed by Willow, Oz and Cordelia. Willow and Oz were carrying books, and Cordelia and Xander were books free. They figured Giles had enough in the library anyway, so they just brought snacks. Food, especially junk food, was also an important part of the research, right?

"I'm fuckin' five by five."

"I've got a feeling something bad just happened."-Cordelia commented, sat down, and surprisingly, picked up a book to read straight away.

"You no say?"-Xander said, sarcastically, abusing the English Grammar.

They all sat down and listened to Faith's explanation with their mouth open a little. Faith looked so angry and worried, they'd never seen her like it before. This battle with the Mayor would be the hardest they'd had to face so far and they all knew it. When Faith gave them the explanation they needed she continued to pummel the poor boxing sack.

The rest of the Scoobies research group was busy reading, until Buffy ran to the library so abruptly she made them all jump. Faith kind of froze and the sack ended up hitting her at the head when it bounced back to her. She didn't like Buffy's worried look and the sentence that came out of her mouth a second later:

"Guys, I'm afraid I've got bad news..."


	14. Chapter 14

"What is it, Buffy?"-Giles asked and placed his glasses back on his nose. He really didn't like the look on Buffy's face. The others also looked at her, in anticipation.

Buffy sat on Giles's desk, but, surprisingly none of the Watchers complained about it. There was such silence for a moment, a fly could have been heard.

Xander broke the silence when he asked: "Did Anya know anything about the Ascension?"

"Yeah... she did."-Buffy said and frowned before she continued. She started worrying she'd lose fighting this thing and she didn't like the feeling at all.

"Anya explained to me something I never really understood. She told me I'd never fought a demon and I got all defensive then and told her I've been kicking ass for over three years. Then she pointed out all those demons and vampires were human hybrids... This Ascention is gonna turn the Mayor into a complete demon, something huge and very, very dangerous. Giles, we have to stop this Ascention somehow..."

"We've been researching and I'm sure we'll be able to sort something out... We always come through, don't we?"-Giles said and gave Buffy a little smile. It was strange to see Buffy so worried, she was always quite confident she could beat pretty much anything. Giles thought that being bitten by a vampire shook her confidence a little and he wanted her to get it back.

"I'm like five feet tall, Giles, how am I supposed to kill a huge pure demon? I'm just a girl, not a god!"

"B, hey calm down, ok? We'll find a way to beat this motherfu...hm."-Faith decided not to finish her swear word when she noticed how Wesley looked at her. It made her feel like she was a five year old caught saying a dirty word. "You're not alone in this, B."

"I'll fight too. Always there for my Buffster. I'll let a radioactive spider bite me if that'll help!"-Xander joked and Buffy smiled, he always knew how to make her feel better.

"So will I. Except I don't want anything to bite me. Ugh."-said Cordelia.

"I could help with magic maybe. I'm getting better at it..."-Willow said, her eyes glowing. She was really into magic and Giles worried about her sometimes. Magic was addictive and very unpredictable and dangerous.

"Where the Gang goes, so does Oz. And after we defeat the demon, the Dingoes will have a concert on top of it."

"I love you guys."-Buffy said, happy that everyone was so supportive. "Group hug?"-she suggested and smiled when everyone got in a very tight hug. Faith was on her right side and Buffy gave her the sweetest smile ever when she felt Faith's hand around her shoulders. As long as she had Faith, things would be ok.

"Now would be a good time for more research... Buffy, Faith, you should go out to patrol. You might find out something more."-Wesley got back in the business mode quickly, emotional outbursts made him a bit nervous. Faith was right there with him, she pulled away from Willow as soon as she heard Wesley start to speak. She didn't mind hugging Buffy, but hugging the others... she wasn't completely comfortable with it yet.

"Guys, are we still going to the Bronze tonight?"-Buffy asked, hoping they'd say yes cause she really needed some fun time with the Gang.

"Yes!"-everyone but Giles and Wesley said in unison and Buffy said: "Cool. Come on, Faith, let's go..."

Buffy caught Faith's hand and pulled her out of the library. "Faith... I'm gonna break into Mayor's office, ok? And you keep guard for me, please."

"No, I'm going with you. Not leaving you out of my sight again, blondie."

"But if we get caught..."

"B, shut up."

Faith was dreading the next morning, she didn't wanna leave Buffy and sneaking out of her bedroom in the middle of the night without saying a word was something she really didn't wanna do. Damn duty call. While she was here, she decided to stay with Buffy no matter how stubborn her blonde girlfriend acted.

The blonde Slayer was a bit taken aback by Faith's determined response, but she really couldn't fight it. The look on Faith's face told her she wouldn't change her mind no matter what. In a way, she was even happy Faith would be with her the whole time.

They reached Mayor's office and jumped over the locked fence. They knew the place was surrounded by guards and they had to be extremely careful. Leaving a trail of dead bodies, even if they were demon bodies, was something they really wanted to avoid. Buffy led the way and hid behind a big palm tree when she saw a woman in a suit pass by, holding a bunch of papers. She reacted quickly and managed to get hold on the door before they managed to slam shut. She correctly assumed that door couldn't be opened from the outside.

Faith always admired Buffy's speed and skills, and also her brain. The blonde might have looked silly at times, but she was smart and knew how to make strategies and turn things in her own favor while fighting the evil thingies. That Trick dude must have been a pretty fast and shifty vamp when he got to sink his teeth in Buffy's neck.

Once they were in they both carefully observed everything. There were just a few people in there and they didn't think it would be a problem to kick their asses if it came to that.

"Faith... I'm getting in Mayor's office now, please warn me somehow if you see anyone come close to the door. I'm gonna be as quick as I can and keep your fingers crossed I find something useful."-Buffy said, whispering and kissed her girlfriend passionately before she sneaked into his office.

"Good luck."-Faith whispered, but Buffy had already disappeared in Mayor's office. There was a bench in the hallway and it was partly hidden by a huge flower so Faith pushed the flower a little to make enough space to hide behind it.

"Whoa."-Buffy whispered, not sure if she should be terrified or in awe when she entered the office and turned on a little table lamp. "This guy is totally creepy."

There was a skull on the desk and Buffy really hoped it wasn't a real one. On the wall behind the desk was a huge sword and a few really sharp daggers. On the opposite side of the desk was a big wooden closet and Buffy gasped when she opened it. There were a few more skulls and a whole bunch of weapons, books and something that appeared to be magic weed.

Buffy opened one of the books and sat on the floor to go through it, hoping Faith would stop anyone who tried to get in the office.

The brunette Slayer was starting to be impatient when 15 minutes had gone by and Buffy had still not left the office. She was so tempted to get inside and just pull Buffy out of there. Faith's Slayer sense was tingling, she didn't like that place one tiny bit. It reeked of evil. A few people passed by the flower she was hiding behind, but luckily no one noticed her. Then she noticed the Mayor and her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say:

"I forgot something in my office, Allan. I'll be right back."

Faith had to think fast and she decided to show herself and try to play a little, to keep Mayor as far as possible away from his office.

"Mister Mayor?"

"Faith? What a pleasant surprise! Gosh, I never thought a Slayer might come look for me! Oh, wait, I did! But, sugar pie, you must have a death wish when you've come to fight me where I'm the strongest."

"I'm not here to fight."-Faith said and got close to the office door so Buffy could hear her when she said: "I've come to talk business, but I'd feel much more comfortable if we went out of the building where I'm sure no one can eavesdrop."

"Nobody comes to my office without knocking, it's completely safe to be there."

Faith gulped and gave him the friendliest smile she could have come up with and prayed to god that Buffy heard her. Enhanced Slayer hearing and all.

Buffy did hear her and she put the books back to their place as fast as she could, but not before she had ripped out a few pages. She saw the door knob move and hid underneath the huge desk, hoping Mayor's legs weren't long enough to reach her under it. Her heart was pounding so hard, but she kind of liked the thrill of it all.

A relieved breath escaped Faith when she realized Buffy had hidden.

"So, young lady, what business would you like to discuss?"

Buffy wondered what the hell Faith had come up with and just hoped the Mayor would fall for the crap he was about to hear.

"Do you need an assistant maybe? I'm a Slayer, I think you could use my help."

"Interesting. Very interesting."-Mayor Richard Wilkins III curiously observed Faith, who managed to act like she really meant it.

Faith, what are you doing?-Buffy thought and just hoped this plan wouldn't backfire somehow. She felt like Faith had just signed a death contract. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Faith, it's been really nice chatting with you, you've really made my day..."-Mayor Wilkins said and shook hands with the brunette Slayer.

"Happy to hear that, Mister Mayor."

"You can call me Richard now that we're good friends. It would be perfect if you could take care of that little Buffy problem for me. I wish you hadn't saved her, things would be so much simpler now. It's all good when you've come to your senses, Faithy. It's never too late."

Faith couldn't wait to get out of there with Buffy. That guy was totally creepy. Forcing the cutest smile ever, Faith said: "I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can, Richard. Can I walk you to your car?"-Faith just wanted him as far as possible from Buffy. And she felt the creeps when she noticed a camera just above the door. She had to warn Buffy about it so she said:

"Oh, wow, you have a camera too... Does it record every minute of the day?"

"Of course, Faithy. I can't afford not having proof when things go wrong. When I discover something strange I check my camera and punish whoever messed things up. It's a great thing, my favorite right after the paper shredder."

Buffy, please, break that thing.-Faith thought and left the office with the unsuspecting Mayor, who actually loved the idea of having his own Slayer. In the mix with a Slayer and the box of Gavrok he'd be truly invincible.

"Huh, Faith... Thanks."-Buffy whispered when Faith and Mayor walked out of the office. She pushed those pages she'd torn out of the book in her pocket and stared at the camera, trying to suppress the urge to gloat and tell the creepy Mayor that she'll kick his ass. She was too short to reach the camera and she stood on the chair and easily ripped it out of its place. Then she took out the tape and smashed it. Then she sneaked out to make sure there were no copies of the tape.

She wandered along the seemingly endless hall and finally reached the room that had a big glass windows. That was the security room, full of tv screens that showed activity in every single corner of the building.

"Damn."-Buffy muttered when she saw the room was guarded by a red faced demon with bright blue eyes. He seemed kind of cool looking, and even though Buffy didn't wanna Slay anything, she couldn't risk being uncovered. She entered the room and startled the demon, who jumped and said:

"Slayer! What are you doing here?"

"My job."-Buffy said, shortly and got in the fighting mode. Ten seconds later she made the demon completely helpless when she threw him on the floor and sat on him, holding his head firmly in her hands. She snapped his neck and started going through all the equipment and tapes. There was a whole box that said 'Mayor's office', but she only needed the one from that day. After a bit of hassle and lost nerves because Buffy wasn't exactly a tech master, she figured out how to destroy it. Not that she only destroyed that tape, she destroyed the whole surveillance system. It would slow that bastard down a little, right? Then she jumped out threw the window and thanked goodness she was strong enough and she didn't break any bones when she hit the ground hard.

Faith, where are you?-Buffy asked herself and decided to get out of there without Faith. Faith wasn't the wanted Slayer anymore since she made friends with the Mayor.

Faith couldn't risk being seen with Buffy now that she convinced Mayor she was on his side and she decided to go away and just jump Buffy from somewhere when she walks back home. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest, she couldn't believe what she just got herself into. There was just too much going on and Faith didn't know if she was strong enough to deal with it all. Playing the double agent was just stupid, she didn't know how she'd pull it off. She just couldn't wait to see Buffy, talk to her and go have some fun with the Gang. She'd think about the damn journey to Central America tomorrow when she actually leaves.

She ran for a few blocks and then stopped in front of Expresso Pump, thinking she could really use a drink. She entered the bar and sat close to the window to be able to see Buffy. Then she ordered coffee with cold milk and sipped it slowly while waiting for Buffy.

Buffy walked fast, wondering where Faith had gone. She had no idea why she was so tense, but she just couldn't relax, every bone in her body was telling her something bad would happen. With Faith nowhere in sight, Buffy got even more tense and maybe even slightly paranoid. She kept looking around suspiciously and hoping Faith would wait for her at home. Lost in thoughts, she almost missed the knocking sound when she passed by the Espresso Pump. She heard it on time, though and stopped just to make sure she didn't imagine the sound. There it was again, knock-knock on the glass. When she looked more closely and saw Faith sitting in there, she felt such a rush of relief she just ran inside and kissed Faith passionately, not caring what the other guests thought about it.

Faith was really surprised, but damn right she wasn't complaining. Buffy kissage was always a good thing.

"I take it you're happy to see me, B."-Faith grinned and Buffy blushed when it finally hit her people were staring at them.

"Faith, I've destroyed the whole surveillance system and stole some pages Giles will be thrilled to have."-Buffy said, looking all excited. Then she suddenly punched Faith in the arm hard. Faith totally didn't see it coming and she said: "Ouch, damn, B! What was that for!?"

"What were you thinking playing 'Lehane, Faith Lehane' in there!? I don't want you to get hurt and the Mayor will be pissed off when he understands what you're doing!"

"Lehane, Faith Lehane, B? Wait, that does sound pretty cool. I might actually start using it! Oh, stop worrying, he's not gonna figure anything out."

Unless I kill some of his lackeys tomorrow and he finds out I destroyed his precious box of Gav...something.-Faith thought, bitterly. She realized she really was playing a dangerous game. But, Faith wasn't one to worry too much, so she just waved it off and when Buffy said: "Stop fooling around, Faith, this is serious! You could get killed!", she just had to say:

"It's all five by five."

Buffy looked like she was about to say something, but Faith kissed her and said: "Go now. I'll catch up with you in five minutes. Wait for me at home."

"But..."

"No 'but', B. Just go."

The blonde Slayer ran out without saying a word and couldn't wait to get to the library, to show Giles the pages she'd ripped out from the books of Ascension. She could totally imagine him going all nerdy on her when he gets the hold on those pages.

"Good Lord, Buffy. You'll give me a heart attack these days with your sudden appearances."-Giles said, and went back to reading the big dusty book.

"I've got something more interesting for you to read, G. I mean, Giles. I hang with Faith a bit too much."-Buffy said and gave Giles those pages, grinning.

"What is... Dear Lord, is that what I think it is?"-Giles kept staring at both Buffy and the pages, shocked.

"You don't have to call me Lord, Giles. But, yeah, it's what you think it is."-Buffy smiled and then Wesley joined Giles at staring into the pages.

They were both completely into those pages and when Buffy said: "Guys, I'm going, see you later.", they didn't even bother to look up at her.

They were so funny, Buffy just had to giggle and then she sprinted home to get to Faith as soon as possible. Suddenly she felt so hot and just wanted to get a piece of her girl before meeting the Gang.

Hihi, Faith won't know what hit her...  



	16. Chapter 16

Thank you guys, for reviewing and reading this story, I appreciate it and I'm very happy when you share your opinions with me. :) keep being awesome! 3

Buffy sprinted towards her house, she just couldn't wait to get hold of Faith and have her way with the gorgeous brunette. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest, and she got herself so worked up just by thinking about Faith she kept wishing she had a teleportation power instead of being super strong. Not that being super strong didn't coming in very handy.

Faith was watching cartoons when Buffy burst in the house like a hurricane.

"What's up B, your feet on fire?"-Faith teased when she saw Buffy panting at the door and staring at her.

"Is my mom back yet?"

"No, we're alone."

"Good."-Buffy whispered and the next moment she was on top of a very surprised Faith, kissing her wildly and groping her through the clothes.

"Damn, you must be very happy to see me..."-Faith said, but eagerly returned the kiss and let Buffy feel her up.

"Oh, I am."-Buffy whispered and quickly pulled Faith's pants down, surprising the brunette again. It was so weird Buffy decided to have some action right there on the couch, when Joyce could have walked in any time. Faith didn't complain, though, seeing Buffy so full of lust and desire was beyond sexy.

The next moment, Buffy was kneeling on the floor with Faith's legs around her neck. "Damn, Buffy... I don't know what got into you, but I ain't complaining! Ohh fuuuck!"-Faith moaned when Buffy pushed her tongue deep inside her already damp pussy, lifting Faith's ass a little to get deeper. Faith pulled her hair hard and Buffy moaned, but never stopped licking and rolling her tongue all over Faith's wet sex.

Damn, she tasted so good, Buffy felt like she was drunk... Faith's scent was intoxicating. The moans coming from Faith were driving her insane and she smiled before she pushed two fingers inside hard and fast, it made Faith jump a little and pull her hair harder.

"Fuck, Buffy... wow..."-Faith was off of her head, Buffy was rocking her world. Buffy's expert tongue flicked her clit a few times, as her fingers were getting as deep as they could. Buffy looked up at Faith, whose eyes were half closed and her mouth a little open, letting out the sexiest moans ever.

Seeing Faith so excited made Buffy even more horny and she got up to kiss Faith passionately, her fingers still fucking her hard and fast. Faith caught Buffy tightly and kissed her back before she quickly got rid of Buffy's shirt and grasping her small, but very sexy breasts. Faith bit into them through the bra and Buffy moaned and added one more finger fast, which made Faith get even louder. She felt her shake underneath her and Buffy thought it was one of the best feelings ever. It seemed like all of Faith's body was vibrating and Buffy knew she was really close.

Faith's tight pussy was clenching around her fingers and Buffy slowed down a little, not wanting Faith to come straight away. She had a few more things in mind... Slayer strenght really did come in handy at times, Buffy thought as she forced the whole hand inside of Faith, who screamed so loud, completely surprised and so damn horny. She really liked this new, horny and naughty Buffy.

"You ok? Do you want me to stop?"-Buffy whispered in her ear and licked it slowly.

"No... don't stop... Oh god, Buffy... Oh, my fucking god..."-Faith moaned and shook so hard against Buffy, thinking her body would definitely explode. At that moment Faith didn't know what her name was, but she did know Buffy was turning her world upside down and she never wanted it to stop. Buffy held her waist tightly and fucked her hard and Faith pulled her so close, biting her breasts hard to suppress a scream that was imprisoned in her throat and fighting to get out and scare the whole neighborhood. Buffy moaned when Faith scratched her back hard, so hard the scratches started bleeding a little. In the heat of the moment, Buffy moaned and kind of liked a little pain those scratches caused her. She looked down at her own breasts that were now covered in little purple hickeys and bite marks.

"I'm... I'm... oh my god, Buffy!"-Faith screamed and Buffy quickly placed her hand over Faith's mouth. Faith's body was shaking so hard now, Buffy felt her juices run down her hand as she pulled it out of Faith slowly...

They were both trying to catch a breath, Faith's world was spinning so fast she wasn't even sure what the day was anymore. Hell, she didn't know what year it was!

"My god, B... you're so... you're amazing..."-Faith managed to whisper, her voice sounding husky and like it didn't entirely belong to her anymore. It sounded like an echo in her head as she watched Buffy lick her own fingers and staring into Faith's almost completely black eyes now. Faith pulled Buffy into a passionate kiss and they both moaned quietly, but then Buffy moved away and said:

"We should go clean up and... god Faith... I want you so bad. Let's go for a shower. Together."

It sounded like heaven to Faith and she quickly pulled up her panties and pants and followed Buffy, noticing how hard she actually scratched the blonde's back.

"Sorry I scratched you so bad, B. I didn't know where my head was. You little... damn, who would think the little Golden Girl could be so naughty?"

"It's ok, babe. I don't mind a little pain, you know that..."-Buffy kissed her once again, pulled her hand and ran upstairs to take a shower. They were so lucky because Joyce entered the house just when they locked the bathroom door and started getting undressed.

But, they forgot one tiny detail. Buffy's shirt was on the floor in the living room and the heavy scent of sex was all over the room. Joyce loved her daughter and was trying to be understanding, she just wanted her to be happy, but when she saw her shirt on the floor and the couch all messy, Joyce got a bit angry. The bedroom was made for sexy fun, not the couch she liked to get comfy on and watch Passions. It made her shiver a little when she imagined what her daughter had been up to on that couch.

"Buffy!"-she called out, but Buffy didn't hear her. The hot water was running down her body, along with Faith's hands that were pinning her against the cold tiles and touching her all over. They started kissing like crazy, gasping for air when water ran on their heads...

Joyce went upstairs, thinking Buffy was in her room, but it was empty. She heard the shower run, knocked on the bathroom door and called out Buffy's name again.

"Geez, Faith, I left my shirt downstairs!"-Buffy remembered and blushed a little, not knowing how to face her mom.

"I'll be out in a minute, mom!"-Buffy yelled and Joyce took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She really didn't want to fight with Buffy, but her daughter had to learn a few rules. The first one was: no sex on the couch. The second: no sex in the kitchen or anywhere in the house except her own room. Joyce decided to make herself a cup of tea, it was kind of soothing.

"Babe, sounds like your mom is pissed. I'll hide in the bedroom."-Faith said, and Buffy got out of the shower and said: "Oh no, Miss Lehane, you're not leaving me to face the beast on my own."

"Your mom is hardly a beast..."-Faith chuckled, Joyce was like the best mom ever.

"Anyway. I'm not going downstairs alone."-Buffy was determined and Faith had to give in. She also got out of the shower and pressed Buffy against the wall to kiss her once more. They changed into clean clothes and went downstairs. Joyce was sitting at the kitchen table, looking really serious when she looked at them. Buffy's eyes got wide when she realized her mother was holding her shirt. "Girls, we need to talk."

"Ok."-both Slayers said, looking really embarrassed.

"I know you girls are in that age now and you like to... have fun."

Buffy's face turned crimson red when Joyce said that and she couldn't even look at her mom when she continued: "I think I've been more than nice, I even left the house to give you privacy, which is not a thing many parents would do. I want this to be the first and the last time you ever do... whatever it is you do, anywhere but in your room. Is that clear?"

"Not even in the shower?"-Faith asked, which earned her a punch in the arm and a shocked: "Faith!" from Buffy, who looked even more red, if that was even possible.

At that moment, Joyce blushed too, trying not to picture anything in her head, when Faith asked about the shower.

"I suppose shower is ok. Ok, now that we've had the most embarrassing sex talk ever, you're free to go and I'll fix us something to eat."

"Thanks, Mrs. Summers, you're the best!"-Faith said, while Buffy let out a barely audible: "Thanks, mom."

They ran to their room and Buffy said: "God, I've never been so embarrassed in my life!"

"Come on, B, your mom is gold! Could have been much worse!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Even though I don't know how I'm gonna look her in the eyes again."

"Buffy... I love you, you know that, right?"-Faith said, wishing she could tell Buffy about her trip to Central America.

"I know, Fai... Love you too."-Buffy said and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ok, so you know I'm not gonna leave you and break your heart..."-Faith wanted to make sure Buffy knew that since she couldn't say anything more than that.

"I know, baby. What's up, you look a bit sad?"

"Nah, I'm not sad, B. Just wanted you to know that, so you don't think you're just a good roll in the sack for me."

"I would never think that..."-Buffy whispered and kissed Faith again, as gently as she could.

"Good..."-Faith whispered, kissing Buffy back and fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes. She really hated the idea of leaving Buffy, even if it was just for a few days. Somehow she managed to pull herself together and then they heard Joyce's voice calling them to go eat.

Food sounded and smelled great and they both sprinted downstairs. They were Slayers after all, and it wasn't just Slaying that got them horny and hungry, they did it to each other all the time. Faith just hoped it would always be that way, she hated to think Buffy could get mad at her for leaving without telling her anything. In less than twelve hours she would have to leave and she tried her best not to think about it, and was so determined to have a great night out with the Gang and then one more round of steamy sex with her gorgeous girl...

It would all be five by five. 


	17. Chapter 17

It was finally time for Buffy and Faith to meet the Gang and have some fun. Faith couldn't wait to have a few drinks to relax a little. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about the trip to Central America, or more specifically El Salvador, which, ironically, meant 'Republic of The Savior'. She just hoped she would be strong enough to fight whatever tried to keep her away from this box whose name she couldn't remember or pronounce, for that matter.

"Damn, B. You look stunning."-Faith took a deep breath when Buffy showed up from the bathroom, wearing white leather pants and a pink T-shirt with a writing 'Princess' on it. It was so cute and sexy at the same time and Faith pulled her into a deep kiss.

"So do you..."-Buffy whispered and admired Faith's ass in tight black leather pants. Buffy inspected her whole body and came to a conclusion she was perfect. A purple and black 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' t-shirt was so tight and it made her boobs look so perfect. Ok, if she wore a potato sack, Faith's boobs would still be perfect.

"Suddenly I want to stay home and play with that sexy ass of yours..."-Faith winked, but Buffy pulled away and said: "Oh, you'll get to play with it later. Now, we have to go cause we promised and we don't wanna be late..."

"It's five by five as long as I get to play with it later..."-Faith was very pleased to hear that. If it had been up to her, they would have never left their bed. That little blonde really knew how to drive her insane. Faith let Buffy lead the way downstairs to be able to stare at that perfect ass. Buffy might have been blonde, but she knew her girl well enough to say: "Fai, stop staring at my ass now!"

Faith giggled and smacked her ass and then jumped over the few last stairs and put her arm around Buffy's waist. Buffy did the same thing and they walked to the Bronze.

"Xander, how do I look?"-Cordelia asked her boyfriend, whose eyes almost dropped out of his head. She looked like a queen. Her hair was down, she picked a red lipstick and her smokey eyes looked so sexy, and the blood red dress with a huge cleveage was absolutely mind blowing. Xander found it hard to believe that he was dating the most beautiful girl in Sunnydale, by most of the guys' standards.

Cordy could tell Xander was mesmerized and she just smiled and took his hand. "Ready to go?"

"Go to ready."-Xander didn't even know what he was saying, she was so damn gorgeous. "Uh I mean... ready to go. Yes." Cordelia noticed he was ready to go in more ways than one, she could see the bulge on his pants and kised him slowly, but passionately. She wasn't one to say I love you, really, but she really did start loving Xander, that little geek she used to make fun of all throughout the elementary school. Funny how life can turn upside down just like that. They kissed once again and walked hand in hand towards the Bronze, just like Willow and Oz.

They all arrived at the same time in front of the Bronze and Xander said: "Ay, my amigos, time to get the party started!"

The bouncer knew them all and just said hi and let them get inside. Faith pulled Buffy into her arms, looked deep into her eyes and said: "Wait here, gorgeous, I'm just going to get us drinks."

"Get me something freezing cold..."-Buffy said, feeling extremely hot at that moment. It amazed her how just one look from Faith made her want her so bad.

"You feeling hot, B?"-Faith winked, Buffy rolled her eyes and said: "Oh just go..."

"What's up with the Princess t-shirt, Buffy? I never thought I'd see you wear something like that... I know you knew fashion back in Los Angeles, but what the hell happened to you when you became the Sla... the slave to this weirdness you're wearing?"-Cordelia asked, actually thinking that the t-shirt looked good on the blonde, just like those white leather pants, but she just loved to tease Buffy. It always made her day.

"Well, Cordy, I just wanted to look cute, not all... slutty and cleveagey like you."-Buffy shot back, checking out Cordelia, who really looked hot wearing that dress, but again, teasing Cordelia was one of Buffy's favorite activities too.

"Hey, hey, ladies, you both look great so stop with the bickering."-Xander said and put his arms around both Buffy and Cordy.

"Xand, let's go get us drinks."-Oz said, gently kissed Willow, who smiled excitedly, she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend rock his guitar on stage. It always made her feel proud and pretty turned on. Not that Willow would have ever admitted seeing Oz on stage made her want to rip his clothes off. They still haven't gone further than second base, but Willow started thinking she was finally ready for more.

"I can't wait for the concert to start... Oz looks so cool on stage, doesn't he?"

Buffy thought Willow was so adorable when she talked about Oz, it was obvious she was head over heels for him... Then she wondered if it was so obvious she was head over heels for Faith. Cause she sure felt like it. They weren't together for a long time, but Buffy thought she never experience such feelings consume all of her being, like when Faith was kissing her and pleasuring her in ways Buffy didn't even think were possible. Even now, as she watched Faith walk towards her with a beer and a glass of JD and coke in her hands, Buffy felt the familiar tingle all over and she just had to smile.

"Here's a freezing cold beer for you, B."-Faith said and teasingly pressed cold beer bottle against Buffy's neck and Buffy swallowed hard, really wanting to kiss Faith at that moment.

"Thanks..."-Buffy managed to say and sipped the beer that really tasted like heaven at that moment, even though she wasn't a big drinker.

Xander and Oz got back with drinks and they all started chatting and having a really good time. Buffy really missed times like this and was so happy they managed to arrange the Scooby Gang Hang Out Time. Faith looked a bit uncomfortable, though, like she wasn't sure she should hang with them all, so Buffy put her arm around brunette's waist and said: "I like this song... Wanna dance?"

"I like it too... Yeah, let's dance."-Faith smiled, downed her JD and pulled Buffy on stage. It was Bif Naked's song 'Lucky' and they both thought they were the lucky ones, so Buffy snuggled against Faith, placed her head on Faith's shoulder and danced slowly, loving the feel of Faith's hands on her waist. Faith let her hands slide under Buffy's t-shirt and whispered the lyrics: "I remember the time we made love in the roses and you took my pictures in all sort of poses..." and giggled a little, then commented: "I like this part... We should try it once hehe..."

Buffy smiled and pulled Faith in a soft, gentle kiss, not caring about people's curious glances. The whole world disappeared for the Chosen Two.

"Buffy? I hate to interrupted, but... Look over there."-Willow pulled Buffy's arm and received a really annoyed look from Faith. She shrugged and made the 'I'm sorry' face and then Buffy noticed who Willow was pointing at.

"Who's that?"-Faith asked, noticing that both Buffy and Willow stared at the couple like they've just seen a ghost.

"Spike and Drusilla. Just what I needed now. Brilliant."-Buffy frowned and Faith stared at her in disbelief. "The Spike and Drusilla? Get out!"

"Yeah. God I don't wanna do this now. I really don't. I just wanna have a nice night out with my girlfriend and my friends... Is that really too much to ask? So much about being 'The Lucky One'. You damn Forces of Darkness, can't you just get off my back for one night? I think I deserved it!"-Buffy asked and looked at the ceiling like she was expecting the Forces to answer.

"Fuck, B! Spike and Drusilla! If you don't wanna fight them, I soooo doooo!"-Faith looked so excited, the Slayer in her was itching to get out and dust THE couple. She'd heard so much about them, but never thought she'd actually meet any of them. She realized she was silly when she thought they wouldn't come to Sunnydale again, after all it was like the biggest party for all kinds of monsters and demons.

"Faith, they're strong. Plus, Dru is completely insane."

"We're strong too. The Chosen Two, remember? Come on, B! Let's stake them and then I'll have some hornies to take care of..."-Faith whispered the last part in Buffy's ear and made Buffy tremble.

"Ok, let's do it... Wills, stay put, ok? All of you. This could get rough and I don't want you guys to get hurt. I gotta take this fight outside. Don't like them so close to so many people."-Buffy said, pulled Faith's hand and ran to the annoying and, she had to admit, powerful couple.

"Slayer..."-Spike grinned when he saw Buffy, who was eager to correct him: "Slayers. Plural. What are you doing back here, have a death wish?"

Spike was a bit surprised that there were two of them, but Drusilla seemed to be entertained. She said, in her usual dreamy voice: "Two Slayers in love... It's so romantic... Spikey, shall we rip their hearts out and play with them?"

"In love? Oh, you're not Angel's groupie anymore, ha, Slayer?"-Spike teased and Faith clutched her fists, she didn't like to hear Angel's name at all, especially not when it was connected to Buffy's in any way.

"I've had enough of small talk. Why don't we go outside and finish this fight once and for all? You stand no chance against two of us."-Buffy said, sounding confident and determined to dust them and stomp all over the dust, she even thought doing a little dance wouldn't be an exaggeration.

"And I thought I wouldn't have any fun in this club. Let's go, Slayers. I've killed two, tonight I'll make it four."

"Don't get too cocky, Spikey. You may know Buffy and her way of fighting, but you know nothing about me."

"I sure wanna try you on..."-Spike said and narrowed his eyes at Faith, who kicked him hard and fast as soon as they were out.

"You're a tough one, right? You're always on top, I bet..."-Spike teased and Buffy grumbled: "Shut up, Spike." and started fighting Drusilla, hoping Faith was strong enough to dust the annoying bleached vampire.

It was Buffy's first fight with Drusilla and she started to see how dangerous the bitch actually was. She tried to hypnotize Buffy, but it wasn't so easy to trick the blonde, who'd been hypnotized before, by the Master. She managed to kick the insane vampire a few times, but Drusilla damn right knew how to fight back. Buffy glanced at Faith and noticed Faith was in her element, kicking surprised Spike's ass. He stopped being a smartass and actually fought really hard to keep the brunette Slayer away from his heart.

Faith clenched her teeth and attacked with passion and all of her might, she felt such rush of adrenaline and actually enjoyed kicking William The Bloody's ass.

Buffy got hold of Drusilla's neck, holding her stake tightly in her right hand, ready to dust her, when Drusilla said: "Oh poor Slayer... Dark Times ahead for you, brrrr..." and she faltered for a bit, got distracted by the ominous words, which earned her a punch at the jaw from Drusilla, who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Buffy quickly regained her composure and sent Dru flying at the garbage container, which made the crazy vampire whine over her ruined dress.

Spike got distracted when he saw his love lying covered in garbage and the blonde Slayer coming closer to her, ready to attack again, he didn't even see Faith's punch coming. She broke his nose and smiled when blood ran over his lips and chin and then she plunged the stake deep into his heart.

"Fuck, B, I've just killed the mighty William The Bloody! You ready to kill his bitch so we can go fuck somewhere?"-Faith asked, feeling completely off of her head, she just couldn't believe she managed to kill that legendary vampire she'd heard so much about. Must be my lucky day...-she thought and started singing 'Lucky' again. She joined Buffy and was a bit confused when she saw her girl stop and hesitate killing Drusilla, who burst into manic tears, followed by horribly loud and annoying sobs and squeaking.

"B, what the hell are you doing?"-Faith asked, even more confused when Buffy helped Drusilla get up.

"I don't wanna kill her while she's so weak and not even aware of it. I have a special treatment planned for her, for killing Kendra."-Buffy answered, sounding really cold, and Faith understood her, and at the same time got more turned on. Drusilla looked at Buffy, surprised, and just ran off before the blonde managed to change her mind.

"Bitch."-Buffy whispered and familiar anger passed through her, her eyes gleaming. Faith couldn't hold it anymore, she pushed Buffy against the wall and quickly pushed her hand in Buffy's panties. She was happy Buffy wasn't complaining about it, she just let out a little quiet moan, which made Faith kiss her roughly and push two fingers deep inside her. Buffy held onto her shoulders tightly and kissed her back, feeling really turned on and excited. Buffy's leather pants were too tight and Faith needed more of Buffy's tight pussy, so she pulled her pants down along with sexy thongs Buffy was wearing and fucked her girl like an animal right next to the Bronze's back entrance, not caring about the possibility of getting caught.

"Faith, oh, fuck... Oh wow..."-Buffy moaned and squeezed Faith's breasts, spreading her legs more. She was so wet and out of her mind she couldn't even think clearly, otherwise she would have probably made Faith stop fucking her so close to the door.

"My god, you're so wet, babe..."-Faith whispered and continued to pound her girlfriend's pussy as hard as she could, she wanted to make her scream... Buffy's moans kept getting louder and louder, Faith felt her shiver and she bit into her neck hard, sucking the skin and pulling it with her teeth roughly. Buffy pulled her hair and just came so hard she couldn't even believe the intensity of the orgasm that crumbled upon her.

Faith kissed her once more, gently and pulled up her panties and pants to make it a bit easier for Buffy, who still looked all dazed.

"We should... get inside..."-Buffy whispered and Faith just wanted to go home to give Buffy one more round of unforgettable sex before leaving, so she said: "Let's go home... Come on, babe, you want it too..."

"Faith, we can't... We're not alone here, we were supposed to hang out... Dingoes already started playing..."

"Fineee..."-Faith caved in, but continued to grumble under her breath. She licked her fingers and prayed for enough self-control not to fuck Buffy once again in front of everyone's noses. Damn, she was so yummy. 


	18. Chapter 18

AN/ Thanks for continuous support :) Twin who likes to travel, thank you for detailed reviews, I find them really helpful. I love writing this story and so happy you guys like it and you're sticking with me. :)

Disclaimer: Dirrty is a song by Xtina Aguilera, as I've mentioned. Obviously, the characters don't belong to me, otherwise s3 of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' would have been much naughtier hihi

Dingoes really rocked the stage and everyone was having fun, but Faith didn't hear much of the music, she was busy touching Buffy every time she got a chance. The Blonde Slayer looked so happy, she laughed a lot and Faith thought the sound of her laughter was a better music than the one coming from the band. The Gang was really nice to her, they all got her drinks when they found out that she staked Spike. Buffy was so proud of her and she kept saying things like: "I knew my girl would be able to dust his stupid bleached ass...", and for the first time ever Faith really felt like she was a golden member of the Scooby Gang. It meant a lot to her, but she was too tough to let them know how much.

Alcohol was a welcome friend too, Faith realized she was more and more tense about going to El Salvador and she didn't like it. Tense wasn't a word in her dictionary and she was mad at herself for letting it get to her so much. Being without Buffy would be too hard and she just hoped she'd got the job done quickly.

It was gone midnight when the concert finished and they decided to head home. Faith was a bit drunk, but she knew a bit of water and Buffy's hot body would wake her up quick enough, so she didn't worry about it too much. Still, she didn't mind having Buffy's arm around her while walking home. "Wasn't planning on getting drunk, B. but I guess killing Spike had to be celebrated."-Faith said, and Buffy kissed her cheek and said: "You totally deserved it, babe. Well done..."

"Do you think I was good enough to deserve one more ride with your sexy body?"-Faith couldn't resist saying it, it was totally worth a try. Buffy giggled and said: "I'll have to think about it... Hmmm..."

"You little tease..."-Faith said and slapped Buffy's ass a little and ran to the door, pulling Buffy along, as soon as they got to the Summers' residence, as she liked to call it. She liked living there, it was like winning the lottery to have a home like that, after being mostly on her own ever since she was twelve years old. They stopped at the kitchen to have a glass of water, it tasted like heaven after alcohol and then they sprinted to their room like wild horses.

"Strip..."-Faith said shortly and took off her own t-shirt, throwing it over the chair.

"I haven't decided yet if you've earned the next round or not..."-Buffy teased and Faith pulled her into her arms, growling in her ear. "Well I know I've earned it, so strip for me, right now. Do a show for me like a good little sexy bitch..."

Faith let the music play, quietly and sat on the chair, waiting for Buffy to start stripping. She chose the perfect song for Buffy's striptease, Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty'.

Buffy started taking off her t-shirt slowly, bringing it up to her breasts and then pulling it back down. Faith gulped and wondered if she'd be patient enough to stand Buffy's teasing.

Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty, you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up If you ain't dirrty You ain't here to party (woo!)

Oh Buffy felt just dirty enough; she gave Faith a little naughty smile and finally took off her t-shirt, throwing it on Faith's face. Faith licked her lips when Buffy started passing her hands over her nice little breasts, and squeezing them a little. It was so hot and Faith just wanted to rip the bra off of her. She started getting up, but Buffy walked to her and pushed her back on the chair and whispered: "No touching, Faith, isn't that a rule in the strip club?"

"Damn, B..."-Faith licked her lips and actually moaned when Buffy started rubbing herself against her knee. It was so hot Faith couldn't even take a proper breath. Buffy smiled again and really slowly took off her bra, drawing a little exasperated gasp from Faith.

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm A fire on the roof Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)

Xtina was singing, but it sounded like it was coming from distance to Faith, she couldn't take her eyes off of Buffy's perfect breasts. The blonde was a bigger tease than Faith thought, she was touching her nipples, pinching them slowly, and she moved them really close to Faith's wanting mouth, but then pulled away quickly cause she realized Faith wanted to grab a little feel. It was not alloweeeeed...

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that

I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

Buffy sang along and decided to be a bigger tease, so she used her scarf to tie Faith's hands up. Slowly unzipping her pants and not taking her eyes off of Faith's dark ones full of lust, Buffy pulled them down and threw them on the bed.

"Fuck..."-Faith whispered when Buffy stayed just in her thongs... Her heart was pounding in her ears and she just wanted to jump on Buffy and fuck her senseless. And that little naughty half smile on Buffy's lips got teasing to the whole new level. Faith was wet already, hardly waiting for Buffy's permission to take her and have her wicked way with that sexy body.

Buffy moaned seductively when she started taking off her panties, agonizingly slowly... Her hand entered her panties and she touched herself, loving the look on Faith's face. The brunette Slayer looked completely turned on and like she was about to start drooling. Her mouth was slightly open and she kept whispering: "Come on, B... Get your sexy ass to me..."

Here it comes, it's the one

You've been waiting on

Get up, get it up

Yup, that's what's up

Giving just what you love

To the maximum

Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

After these lyrics came up, Buffy pulled her panties down and climbed on Faith's lap to kiss her passionately, her hands running through Faith's brown locks. She rubbed herself against Faith's body, pulled off Faith's pants and panties and started rubbing herself against Faith's wet pussy, causing a whole concert of moans... Faith managed to get hold of Buffy's perfect pink nipple and suck on it hard.

Mmmm...-Buffy moaned and untied Faith's hands slowly, never stopping to rub their pussies together. God, it felt so good...

"Got ya, finally... You are the biggest tease in the world, B."-Faith whispered and kissed Buffy passionately. She got up, Buffy still wrapped up around her waist and pushed her against the wall. She was finally able to touch Buffy and she couldn't get enough of her body, she wanted it all at once so she gave her a quick kiss, continued to Buffy's neck and one breast, while the other was squeezed in her hand. Buffy put her arms around Faith's neck and moaned quietly, until Faith pushed her fingers deep inside her hot spot.

"Yes, yes, yesssss..."-Buffy moaned and kissed Faith hard to stop herself from getting louder. She definitely didn't want her mom to wake up.

Faith placed her turned on girlfriend on the bed and moved her fingers away. Buffy whimpered, wanting and needing Faith's fingers inside more than anything.

"Hush, you impatient little thing..."-Faith smiled and lifted Buffy's legs on her shoulders to lick her out. As soon as Faith's tongue touched her clit, Buffy stiffened and let out a pleased moan. Faith pushed her fingers back in hard, and continued to tease Buffy's clit, which made the blonde's body vibrate... Lifting her up a little more, Faith passed her index finger over Buffy's butt hole slowly, causing Buffy to shiver more. They looked into each other's eyes, and Faith could see how much Buffy wanted her to go take her ass too, even though she was a bit surprised when she felt her finger tease it. Faith kept thrusting her fingers and sucking on her hard clit and when Buffy moaned louder, she pushed a finger in Buffy's ass too. She didn't know how Buffy would react, but she was happy when Buffy gasped and whispered: "Oh my goodnessssss, Faith..."

Buffy was holding on to the sheets tightly, trying her best to be quiet. It was unbelievable what Faith was doing to her body, what she made her feel... Faith got a bit faster and rougher and Buffy grabbed a pillow to press her face because she really wanted to scream and the pillow would help her muffle her moans at least a little bit.

"You ok, babe?"-Faith asked, breathing heavily. Seeing Buffy like that, shivering and thrashing in her arms, was beyond hot. Buffy nodded, unable to speak and Faith sucked her clit hard again, until Buffy totally exploded all over her tongue and fingers. After pulling out of her pussy, she licked it gently and continued to push into Buffy's ass, a bit faster. It seemed that Buffy enjoyed Dirrtyyyy indeed. Pulling Buffy closer, she kissed her passionately and put her hand back in between her legs again to rub her slowly. Buffy felt so drained even her mouth wouldn't listen to her anymore, she barely returned Faith's kisses, gasping for air and moaning into her girlfriend's mouth.

She felt another orgasm wash over her and then she just fell back on the bed, breathing heavily.

Faith moved away, not really wanting to, but it was obvious that Buffy needed a break.

"My god, Faith... How do you do this?"-Buffy whispered, lay her head on Faith's chest and kissed her neck softly. Having Faith cuddle her was definitely one of the best feelings ever... Multiple orgasms were totally on the same list.

"My wicked skills never fail me..."-Faith joked and kissed Buffy's forehead. It never happened to her before, and it was so strange to her, but her eyes got teary when she remembered she would have to leave soon. She covered Buffy with a blanket and just continued to hold her, wishing it could last forever. She decided not to sleep, she wanted to spend every moment with Buffy, not knowing when she'd be back... or if she'd be back. Stupid Mayor and his cruel intentions.

"Hmm, Faith..."-Buffy mumbled, barely awake.

"Yes, babe?"-Faith whispered so Buffy wouldn't hear the tears in her voice. She just embraced the cutie as tightly as she could and kissed her forehead again. She really loved Buffy, more and more every day...and she just hoped Buffy knew that.

"I love you."-Buffy whispered and Faith let a tear run down her face, hearing those words touched her more than ever.

"I love you too, Buffy."-she whispered back, emotions taking over her completely. God I've become such a sappy idiot around this girl.-Faith thought, but she loved it. Being with Buffy was the best thing that ever happened to her and she wanted it to stay that way.

Soon, Buffy was soundly asleep in her arms and Faith just watched her sleep, hating the fact that she would soon have to move away from her. The sound of Buffy's breathing was calming and she managed to stop thinking about leaving, instead she savored every single second of having Buffy in her arms.

Then it came the time to leave and Faith moved away as slowly as possible, not wanting to wake Buffy up. She didn't think she could stand saying bye to her. She grabbed her rucksack, stuffed it with some clothes and sneaked out through the window.

She met up with Wesley, who was armed with the whole bag of weapons. He was wearing a hat and Faith couldn't help chuckling when she saw him. "You look like Sherlock Holmes, the vampire hunter."-Faith teased and Wesley gave her a weak smile. He wasn't a very brave man and didn't think he was ready to fight anything or anyone, but he had to keep his cool and do his best to help his Slayer. He didn't want to be one of those failure Watchers.

"Are you ready?"-Wes asked her, looking concerned.

"I'm five by five. Let's get rolling."-Faith said, sounding more confident than she actually felt. She jumped in the car, Buffy's scent still the only thing she could smell and waited for Wes to start the car and drive to the airport.

Now it was all up to her and the responsibility scared the hell out of her, but she was determined to destroy that box, for Buffy first, and then for the whole world. That's what heroes do, right?


	19. Chapter 19

AN/ Just a warning: This chapter will contain some mild torture and angst, so don't hate me too much! :)

"Mhhmmmm..."-Buffy stretched in bed at seven a.m. and opened her eyes at once when she realized Faith wasn't there.

She got up, quickly changed clothes and knocked on the bathroom door. "Faith? Babe are you in there?"

There was no reply and Buffy went downstairs, hoping Faith was there drinking coffee. She got really worried when she saw just her mom, who said: "Good morning, sweetheart. Do you and Faith want some coffee?"

"I... Mom, you haven't seen Faith this morning? She wasn't in bed when I woke up."

"No, honey, I assumed you'd both get downstairs at the same time. Did you girls have a fight?"

"No, we didn't... That's why I don't understand..."-Buffy was both confused and worried. She wished Faith had at least left a note to let her know where she was going. Her head was so messed up, she almost forgot to take her rucksack to go to school. Then she noticed Faith's rucksack was gone. It scared her so much. She didn't think Faith would just get tired of her and leave without saying goodbye. But that's what Faith could so easily do... Still, she remembered the way Faith had talked to her, and figured Faith wouldn't leave just like that. Something must have happened.

She ran downstairs with her rucksack on her back, pretending to be going to school, but in reality she had different plans. She had to find out what happened to Faith and she thought the Mayor might have some info. He could have told Faith to meet him before the dawn to try to get her to do something for him. Or hurt her if he figured she was playing him. Just the thought of him touching her girl in any way way making her sick. Her blood was boiling and she ran to Mayor's office as fast as she could.

"Buffy! Hey!"-Xander called out to her when she ran by him without even seeing him.

"Not now Xander! See you later!"-she ran faster and soon she was in front of the huge locked door, which she easily jumped over.

"Young lady! Where do you think you're going?"-a guard asked Buffy and she kicked him hard enough for him to pass out and ran straight to the Mayor's office.

"Miss Summers! What brings you here on such a lovely sunny day?"-the Mayor smiled widely, giving Buffy the creeps. Everybody liked that guy, no one even suspected his goal was to become a demon who'd kill them all. People from Sunnydale really were the most ignorant people in the world.

"Faith. Where is she?"-she asked, strictness in her voice and attitude. She wanted him to see she wasn't there to fool around.

"I really don't know. Shouldn't she be at school now?"-Richard Wilkins III asked, trying to sound casual, but he also wondered where Faith was; he definitely didn't want to lose his powerful ally before she even did anything to help him out. Getting this little annoying blonde was first on the list. She was quite disrespectful and arrogant.

He was casually turning in his chair when Buffy jumped on him, grabbed his throat as hard as she could and punched him.

"She should have been in bed with me this morning, but she somehow wasn't and I thought you could help me with that."-Buffy growled, her face less than an inch away from his.

"Miss Summers, don't make me call the guards. I don't know anything about your fuck buddy or whatever she is. You do look like you might need to relieve some tension, though..."-the Mayor grinned cheekily and Buffy punched him again. His nose made a cracking sound and blood ran over his lips and chin.

"You're not so tough yet, are you? You can't even stop me from beating the hell out of you without your guards. WHERE IS FAITH?!"

The Mayor started getting a bit upset, the little blondie managed to actually cause him some pain and it was really unpleasant. He was determined she would be the first one he'd devour once he got in the badass demon form. And he'd do it slowly, to make her hear her bones snap and feel her flesh being torn from her bones. He was sure she'd be a real nummy treat. A little bony, though.

"I don't know! It's better you leave before I call my guards to take care of you. You should be happy you're not dead already. I've decided to save you for the big finale..."

"What if you don't live long enough to see the big finale?"-Buffy asked, her voice cold. She wasn't sure if she could kill him in his human form, though, she was supposed to be people's warrior, not a killer.

"You can't kill me... Just like you couldn't kill Angelus when you opened your legs for him and turned him evil..."-he smiled, loving the startled look on Buffy's face.

"You really shouldn't have said that..."-Buffy whispered and punched his nose once again. He sobbed in pain and said: "You little slut. Think you could keep Faith with you if you gave her some pussy? Now that she's had enough of your bony little body and ran off it's so easy to blame me... I don't know where she is."

"Shut up!"-Buffy yelled and hit him again. He grinned and said: "I think some of my guards might have heard you now. You should leave before they get hold of you."

"You're so considerate..."-Buffy said, but realized he may be right. She hit him once more and jumped through the window.

She hated herself for letting his words shake her so much and she punched the wall hard before she ran off of his property. Her hand was bleeding a little, but she didn't even feel the pain.

"Faith, where are you?"-Buffy asked herself out loud and realized she was more scared than anything else. She thought of Drusilla, but it was impossible for her to get to Faith at that time, cause Faith must have left just before the dawn. Maybe Faith had gone to take care of Drusilla when she thought the vampiress wouldn't be expecting her, and something might have happened to her then.

Faith and Wesley landed at El Salvador and headed straight to a little motel to sleep a little. They would have to lie low until the evening, when the box of Gavrok would arrive and attempted to be sent to Sunnydale.

Faith had been unusually quiet and Wesley got a bit worried about her. She looked too distracted to be able to get the job done. He knew she was thinking about Buffy and thought two Slayers in love was a bit poetic. Two Slayers never existed at the same time, never mind fell in love with each other. Wesley thought his Watcher Diary would become a sort of a hit years in the future when they're both long dead and gone. A bit of blush creeped into his cheeks when he remembered he'd written down his speculations of their love life. He was a man after all, no matter how nerdy and shy.

As soon as they made it to the motel, Faith jumped on the bed and said: "Not too bad. It's not as comfy as Buffy's bed, but more comfy than my previous shit hole in Sunny D."

Wesley didn't know what to say to that, so he just took his Typhoo English Breakfast Tea from his bag and turned the kettle on. Having a kettle in the motel room was definitely a plus.

"You really are English through and through, aren't ya? How can you drink that?"-Faith asked and took a cigarette out of her jacket's pocket.

She lit it, completely ignoring the look on Wesley's face. He didn't like cigarettes, but he just didn't even want to try to get into a discussion with a Slayer. She could easily break all of his ribs.

Faith couldn't keep Buffy out of her head. She wondered what the blonde thought about her sudden disappearance; if she was angry or worried, disappointed or hurt. She cursed herself for not leaving a little note for her... It was too hard to think about Buffy and Faith put out the cigarette and decided she would try to sleep. It would make time go faster. She really was beat after spending the whole night awake and not being able to sleep while flying to El Salvador. Faith would never admit it to anyone, but she was deeply terrified of flying.

"Night, Wes. Wake me up."-Faith mumbled and soon after was in the land of dreams. Wesley thought she looked so young while sleeping and he really wanted to protect her.

While Faith was sleeping like a baby, Buffy was trying not to fall asleep in English class. She never understood why she needed to learn something she already knew. She spoke English fluently, wasn't that the point? Ok, she didn't know what fluently exactly meant, but it wasn't like she was ever gonna write a book. There were more important things than those silly subjects she had to learn. Besides, she knew the word sire could be both a noun and a verb, which was something that most of her class mates didn't know. If a vampire hit them in the face they wouldn't know it was a vampire, she thought and pouted a little.

She just couldn't wait to get the hell out of that building filled with boredom and despair, as she often thought of school. There was still no sign of Faith, and Buffy couldn't wait to go home to see if she'd maybe returned in the mean while. It was well known Faith liked school as much as cleaning demon goo off of her shoes.

Finally the school day was over, just when Buffy thought she'd be forced to poke her brain out with a pencil.

"Buffy, wanna come over to hang a little?"-Willow asked her, hoping it would distract Buffy at least for a moment. She couldn't believe Faith could just disappear like that, it seemed like she genuinely cared about Buffy.

"Nah, Wills, not today. I'm going home. Faith might be there... And if she's not I'm gonna go look for her. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Okie dokie."-Willow said, a little disappointed. Buffy quickly kissed her cheek and ran off. The house was empty and dark, her mom still hadn't returned from work and Buffy's heart sank a little more.

"Faith, where are you?"-she asked out loud again and sprinted to her room to get her weapons. She had to try to find Drusilla and make her admit she hurt Faith to avenge Spike's death.

The first place she headed to was the lair Drusilla had shared with Spike when they first came to Sunnydale. It was empty, but Buffy found a few things that belonged to the annoying couple and set them on fire when she realized she had Faith's lighter in her pants. She couldn't even remember how it got there, but she didn't care. At least she had something of Faith's that could cause damage. Fire hurt vampires, fire was good.

She decided to check out the sewers, disgusting creatures were often hiding there and she was sure they could tell her where Drusilla was.

Her spidey sense was tingling and she whispered: "Good. I could use some ass kicking."

"Oh, it's you."-Buffy was disappointed to see it was Angel, not some badass thing she could beat the hell out of.

"Yeah. How have you been, Buffy? What are you doing here?"

"Chatting with you in the sewers. We tend to do that a lot, don't we?"-Buffy tried to joke, but only got a 'Hmm' from the brooding vampire.

"I'm looking for Drusilla. Where is she?"-Buffy asked when she figured there would be no chatting with Angel.

"In a tunnel beneath the cinema. Do you want me to come along?"

"No, I'm going alone. Thanks. See you around."

Buffy ran off and thanked goodness for her Slayer sense of direction. She found Drusilla fast enough and she was pleased to see the bitch was asleep. Faith was not there and there were no signs of struggle, so Buffy figured the insane vampiress had nothing to do with Faith's disappearance after all.

Still, she jumped on Drusilla's waist and pinned her hands above her head with one hand before the asleep vampiress managed to react.

"Where is Faith?"-Buffy asked and placed Mr. Pointy, the stake which belonged to Kendra, who was, ironically, killed by Drusilla, on Drusilla's chest.

"Uhhhh, Slayer... Do I smell anger?"

"Looks like your sense of smell is good, so now tell me... What did you do to Faith?"

"Nothing! She left you... Went for a trip with a man in a suit."

Buffy couldn't help feeling really hurt when she heard that, but she said through gritted teeth: "Where is she? What man? What do you know, you crazy bitch?!"

Drusilla laughed, her laughter manical and loud. Buffy punched her and pierced her skin with the stake.

"Uhh, Slayer, you're hurting me..."

"This is nothing, Dru. Trust me."-Buffy whispered and knocked Dru out with a punch.

She smiled when she saw chains in the corner. Vampires sure liked bondage. This time it would serve her well. She dragged Drusilla to the chains and put shackles on her wrists. Then she took a cross and pressed it against Drusilla's cheek hard, which made her wake up with a scream.

"I can do this the hard way, Dru. You and I have unfinished business. You killed my friend."

"If I hadn't you wouldn't have Faith now."-Drusilla giggled and Buffy had to admit she was right, but it still wasn't a good excuse for murder.

"I don't exactly have Faith now, that's why I need you. You have your little visions don't you? Where is she? Who is that man she's with?"-anger kept building inside Buffy and she squeezed Mr. Pointy so hard it snapped in two and cut her palm a little.

"You're hurting me..."-Drusilla whined and Buffy placed the cross on the other cheek, which started smoking straight away and Drusilla screamed in agony.

"I don't care. I'll hurt you much more if you don't tell me what you know."-Buffy growled and kicked Drusilla as hard as she could. It felt sooo good, too good, even, which scared her a little.

Buffy continued to kick and punch the restrained vampiress and smiled a few times when she heard the bones crack.

"Fine! I'll try to ask the moon and the stars about your beloved one... Stop hurting me..."-Drusilla sobbed, wondering when exactly the cute Slayer turned into a sadist.

"Talk to the devil if you have to just tell me what you know..."-Buffy whispered, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. She actually liked causing pain to Drusilla and it scared the hell out of her.

"The Box. The Ascension. I can see.. Faith... hurt... My head is buzzing... I can hear the hissing... It's cold..."

"Faith is hurt?!"-Buffy got really scared and she dropped the stake.

"Ssssh... I can't hear... Buffy..."-Drusilla screamed and started thrashing in the chains so hard Buffy thought she might break them. Drusilla put her game face on and started snarling and trying to unchain herself and jump on Buffy. Buffy couldn't risk Drusilla freeing herself, the bitch looked crazier than ever and Buffy staked her. The dust covered her shoes and Buffy frowned and ran out of the tunnel as fast as she could, feeling like it would crumble on her and bury her alive. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest and she couldn't wait to get to Giles and tell him he had to help her find Faith cause she was hurt...

And whoever hurt her would pay a very big price, Buffy swore to herself, placed her broken stake in her sleeve and ran to Giles. 


	20. Chapter 20

It was nine p.m. when Faith and Wesley started getting ready to get out and kick some ass. She felt much better after a good sleep and just hoped she would get it done without too much hassle.

"Are you ok, Faith?"-Wesley asked and tried to smile. The brunette Slayer was making him nervous, she appeared to be so relaxed and really deadly at the same time. Buffy was a total good girl and Wesley wished she'd been the one in El Salvador with him. After all, she was more experienced and Faith was too hot headed. Especially now that she was head over heels in love with the blonde Slayer.

"Five by five, Wes. Ready to knock them all dead... deader. Don't you worry your little English head."

"Ok, good. I may not be the best warrior, but I will help you any way I can."

"You just WATCH my back."-Faith said, lit a cigarette and walked out in the night, with Wesley right behind her.

She hid in the shadows, for the first time really trying to use her Slayer abilities to the max. This time she was alone, without Buffy to help her...or distract her. Faith had to admit she missed THAT distraction.

Every inch of her body was telling her something was wrong and she did her best not to atract any unwanted attention. She walked hiding in the shadows, listening to every sound like a black panther while stalking its prey. There was no space for mistakes and Faith did her best to be hundred percent focused and ready for anything. Her mind and heart were racing. She couldn't help wishing Buffy was there with her even though a part of her wanted to prove she was as good as Buffy was. She loved Buffy a lot, but when it was about Slaying, Faith didn't like the fact that everybody looked at Buffy like the leader all the time when in fact, it was Faith who was the active Slayer. Faith wasn't even quite aware she felt that way, but while sneaking in the shadows to catch the bad guys, she realized she wanted to do it right to prove them all she could be as good as Buffy, or even better, if they all just believed in her.

"Faith?"-Wesley whispered, trying to catch up with her. Faith walked too fast for him to follow, even when she wasn't trying to walk fast.

Faith was usually pretty carefree and relaxed while Slaying, but this was different and it made her so tense she wanted to jump out of her skin and at Wes' throat for saying her name. She glared at him, which was enough to make him walk faster and keep his mouth shut.

They reached the perfect spot Faith had been looking for. She needed a place which would make it easy for her to see Mayor's guys no matter what direction they were coming from. She smiled when she saw a little house on the tree. Some kids must have built it to play in there, it even had a rope to climb up. It had no roof, though, which would make it easy for her to observe every corner.

"After you..."-she said to Wesley, who clumsily climbed the rope and took a deep breath when he got in the house, hoping it won't break down or something. He was so confused and freaked out he forgot about his bag of weapons, but luckily Faith was strong enough to have it in her left hand while climbing. Then she pulled the rope up, she didn't want anyone to see it. She was dying for a cigarette, though, and figured cigarette smoke wasn't the most obvious thing, so she lit one.

"I don't think you should..."-Wesley said and glared at Faith and the cigarette, but Faith didn't really care, she just wanted to relax a little. Five cigarettes later and countless wasted nerves, Faith finally heard the noise- the helicopter was landing. She was thankful the tree branches kept them hidden even though the tree house didn't have a roof. As soon as the helicopter landed, she jumped off of the tree and ran to it. Black clothes helped her be almost invisible in the night and her enemies didn't see her. She was sure they would hear her heart thump, though, it was going completely wild.

Clutching a stake in one hand and checking for the knife hidden in her pants' pocket, Faith stared at the helicopter door, waiting for it to open. She was ready to attack, every muscle in her body was tight and ready to strike, hurt and kill. She gritted her teeth and smiled when the door finally started opening.

Wesley watched her from the tree house, clutching a crossbow in his hands tightly. His palms were sweaty and he hoped he wouldn't need to use the crossbow, but he knew his aim was good enough to dust a vampire or kill a demon if Faith needed him to.

When one vampire got out of the helicopter, Wesley's grip on the crossbow tightened. He watched another vampire hand a big box to the first one before he got out of the helicopter too. The box appeared to be metal, locked, and huge. Wesley knew the box didn't contain anything good and he started getting more and more nervous. Why wasn't Faith attacking?

Faith was waiting. As much as she wanted to Slay those vamps, she knew she had to wait for Mayor's lackeys to take the box away. Where were they? She hid and watched, patiently, for what seemed to be an hour... In fact it was less than ten minutes. Mayor's guys showed up, Faith recognized Alan Finch and one more jerk, she couldn't remember his name. They nodded to the vampires and gave them an envelope, which probably contained money, because the bloodsuckers grinned happily, showing off their sharp fangs.

It was time to erase those ugly smiles off of their faces, Faith concluded, and attacked. She was so fast and quiet, she made the three men gasp when the fourth exploded and turned into a pile of dust that covered his friend's shoes.

"Aww, you didn't see that coming, did you? If we were in a tv show, this would be such a twist! Uh, damn."

"You... you are..."-Finch stuttered and Faith grinned.

"I'm Faith. Faith the Vampire Slayer."

"You're su-supposed to b-be..."-poor bastard really struggled with the words coming out of his mouth.

"Working with the Mayor? Right. Sorry I lied, won't happen again."-Faith gave him one of her adorable dimpled smiles and staked the other vampire, which left her to deal with two human men now. She liked them much less than vampires, at least she was allowed to kill them. Killing humans wasn't something she was quite ready to do yet.

She placed a stake in her sleeve and took her knife out. Maybe she wouldn't kill them, but hey, some mutilation might come in handy. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the blade shine, it was sharp, beautiful and deadly. And the next moment it was under Finch's neck. He gasped and his eyes widened in horror, Faith moved so fast he couldn't even try to react. The other guy stared at her and said: "Hey, let him go... We won't tell the Mayor you're not on his side if you just back off."

"Of course you won't... I'm not in the mood for games, I just wanna get rid of this fuckin' box. So, before you shit your pants, do you think you could blow it up for me? I don't want to get upset and slide this knife suddenly... It would be bad wouldn't it?"

"I can't... I... The Mayor would kill me..."

"He'll be dead soon anyway, so you really have nothing to worry about. You and your buddy here could just fly anywhere and take the money you gave to those two piles of dust. It's all five by five, you know?"

The guy looked suspicious and she made a little cut on Finch's neck to make him think faster.

"Fine, ok, ok, I'll do it. Just don't kill us. Ok? No killing?"-the guy sounded pretty much desperate and Faith smiled.

"No killing. You got any explosives here?"-Faith asked, feeling pretty pleased with herself.

"Y-yeah. Just give me a second."-the guy, whom Faith started calling 'Mr. Sunnydale 1977' because he had a very pretty face, even though he was aging slowly. Plus, it seemed like the wasn't the brightest man in the world. The look on his face was a constant confused expression, and Faith could have bet her ass women kept falling for it. It made him look kind of helpless...Which he obviously wasn't if he had explosives in his vehicle.

Mr. Sunnydale 1977 returned, holding a bomb in his hand. He placed it on the box carefully, started walking backwards and told Faith to get away. When he made sure he was far enough, he pressed a button on a device in his hand and the box went poof, as Buffy would have said.

The bad thing about the box going poof was that the piece of metal ended up stuck in Faith's abdomen. The brunette Slayer dropped the knife, pushed Finch away and dropped to her knees.


	21. Chapter 21

Wesley jumped off of the tree house and ran straight to fallen Faith, surprising the guys. Fortunately, Wesley had experience of wounds treating and bandages, needles and everyhing. That guy didn't go anywhere without his First Aid box!

Faith sobbed and bit her lip not to scream when Wesley lay her down and started working on her wound. First he needed to get the piece of metal out of her without hurting her more.

His hands were gentle and Faith looked into his eyes, begging him to help her silently.

She didn't wanna die now that she finally had Buffy and the life she always wanted. If this had happened a year ago, she would have just said: Oh whatever, hasta la vista, baby!

Now her life finally made sense. For the first time ever she loved someone and she wanted to stay with Buffy until it was her time to go and for other Slayer to take her place. This wasn't her time, though! She can't die such a lame death! She's a Slayer, her fate was to die in a glorious battle! She screamed when Wesley pulled the metal out of her and when she saw all that blood pour down her belly, Faith passed out.

Wesley was so nervous, but he did his best to remain calm and reasonable enough to save his Slayer. He wouldn't let her die. Those silly bastards ran off while Wesley was busy taking care of Faith, but he didn't give a damn about them, he suspected they would just disappear without a trace.

"Come on, Faithy, hold on. You're a strong girl."-Wesley didn't even realize he'd called her 'Faithy', but he realized he started caring for that little rebel Slayer and didn't want her to die.

When he started stitching her up, Faith opened her eyes slowly and winced in pain. Her forehead was covered in sweat and she looked pretty out of everything.

"Buffy..."-she called out, thinking it was Buffy looking down at her, not Wesley.

Buffy was running like a hurricane to get to the library. Heart was pounding in her chest, she was worried sick about Faith. The thought that she might be lying somewhere hurt and alone made her feel sick to her stomach.

She burst into Sunnydale High, almost running over a girl who just got out of the library. Well, miracles do happen every now and then, students sometimes pick up a book and read!

"Giles!"-Buffy yelled and Giles jumped a little, busy sorting out his beloved books.

"What's the matter, Buffy?"-he asked, watching her with a concerned expression on his face.

"It's Faith!"

"What about Faith?"-he asked, wondering how Buffy found out about Faith's mission. He decided to let her speak, it might have been something else entirely.

"I've just tortured and staked Drusilla and she had had a vision about Faith! She's hurt, Giles! I need to find her!"

Giles didn't even try to hide how surprised he was.

"You... staked Drusilla? Tortured her?"-he couldn't imagine Buffy torture anyone. It bothered him that she said it so casually like she just shared what she had for breakfast. He didn't like it at all. Buffy always managed to be pretty merciful while killing vampires and demons. She aimed for the heart and made it simple.

"YES! And you're totally missing the point! Faith is hurt! I need to find her! Call Willow, she can do one of those location spells! I don't care if Faith just bailed on me, if Drusilla is right and she's hurt, I need to be with her!"-Buffy was so upset, she kept hopping and walking around like she didn't know what to do first. She just couldn't stand still and Giles' calmness was driving her insane.

Giles wasn't calm at all, he just appeared to be. Drusilla's visions were pretty accurate and he feared she didn't say it just to get Buffy off of her back. He wished he could get in touch with Wesley, but he had no way of doing it and he realized he would have totell Buffy the truth. The truth would piss her off so much, but he had no choice. She would have to understand that this Faith's mission was too important and it had to be a secret.

"Giles, say something, for god's sake! I'm totally flipping here and you're acting like an Ice Man!"

"Buffy... sit down, please."

"I can't sit down! Just call Willow, I need her to do a location spell! Have you heard one word I've just said?!"

"We don't need a location spell... I know where Faith is..."-he said it, mumbling the last part and not looking into Buffy's eyes. She still heard him, though, and shock, anger and disappointent hit her so hard, she couldn't control herself.

The blonde Slayer, who loved Giles like he was her father, jumped on him, grabbed his throat, started into his eyes and yelled: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?! I'VE BEEN GOING CRAZY AND YOU JUST WATCHED ME LOSE IT! YEAH, SORRY, I FORGOT YOUR FREAKING JOB'S DESCRIPTION WAS TO W-A-T-C-H!"

She couldn't remember ever being so angry! Giles stared at her, not knowing what to say. He knew Buffy cared about Faith, but her reaction scared him, sent chills down his spine. Buffy had a remarkable self control, but it obviously shattered completely and he just couldn't form a word. He knew Buffy could easily snap his neck if he said anything wrong.

Like she suddenly realized what she was doing, Buffy abruptly let go of Giles' throat and said:

"Tell me where she is. If she dies, it'll be your fault and I swear to god I will make you pay."

Giles believed her. Her voice was so cold.

"Faith and Wesley are in El Salvador, getting rid of the box of Gavrok, which is necessary for Mayor's Ascension."

"Get me to El Salvador then! Now!"-Buffy yelled and punched the boxing sack a few times, so she wouldn't have to hurt her Watcher. She hit is so hard the box fell off of its hook and then she kicked it a few more times and growled:

"Don't just stare at me, Giles. Take me to Faith!"

"I'm afraid I can't do it, Buffy. Calm down, everything is gonna be ok. Faith is strong and even if she's hurt, Slayer healing will help her, and Wesley knows his job, he'll protect her..."

"Wesley will protect her?! That guy couldn't defend himself if a cow attacked him, never mind vampires or demons!"-Buffy snapped, feeling so broken suddenly. She trusted Giles and he worked behind her back like this.

Faith... why didn't you tell me?-Buffy thought and dialed Willow's number when she realized Giles was useless.

Willow had been hanging out with Oz in his apartment. She listened to him as he practiced his guitar for the next concert. He was so quiet and concentrated, but he looked really happy. Willow was probably the only person in the world who could read his emotions.

Buffy was frustrated when Willow's mom answered the phone, not Willow. She frowned when Mrs. Rosenberg called her 'Bunny', but she didn't bother correcting her. That woman would obviously never remember her name. She had Oz's number in her wallet, though and she called him.

A rush of relieve passed through her when she heard Willow's voice on the other side.

"Willow! I need you to cast a teleportation spell! I'm at the library with Giles and I need to get to El Salvador as soon as possible!"-Buffy's voice was so urgent, scared and angry, Willow didn't even know what to say at that moment. She'd never tried a teleportation spell and she didn't think it would work.

"Buffy, I've never..."

"Willow, please! We have to try! Faith is in trouble and she needs me! I'm waiting, please hurry up!"

"I'm on my way."-Willow said, explained Oz she had to go, grabbed her things and ran out. She needed to go to the Magic shop and get the ingridients.

Her best friend sounded so freaked out, there was no time to waste. Willow hurried as much as she could and ran to the library. Buffy was punching the boxing sack with such energy and fury Willow sound actually feel Buffy's energy. It was so powerful. She wished she had such power, her spells would always work and she would be probably the best witch in the world. Of course, a good witch. Willow didn't even think about doing something to harm anyone.

"Oh here you are. Thanks, Wills. Do you need any help?"

Willow started pouring some magic powder all over the floor. She formed a circle and said:

"Sit down in the middle, Buff."

Buffy listened, closed her eyes and prayed to PTB to help her get to Faith.

Willow formed five candles in a pentagram shape, lit them, sat down, took her book and started reading an incantation.

Giles wasn't happy to see what was happening, he didn't think Willow was ready to cast such a powerful spell, but he sure wasn't gonna interfere, Buffy looked like she would kill anyone who dared to get in her way.

Buffy didn't feel any different while Willow was repeating something that sounded like Italian. Buffy thought it was probably Latin, and wish it was Pig Latin, maybe in that case she'd understand what on earth her best friend was babbling about.

She was worried that the lack of any weirdness in the room meant that Willow's spell wouldn't work, but she kept her eyes closed tightly and waited for a miracle to happen.

It sounded like Willow's voice came from very far away when she exclaimed something and then suddenly Buffy felt air in her hair and like her being was being ripped apart. She screamed as she was sucked into a whirl of wind and dust. It was so noisy and Buffy screamed, still feeling like she was floating in space.

Suddenly the wind stopped and Buffy hit the ground so hard she needed a moment to lift her head up.

Sickness came over her and she threw up before she managed to even look around herself.


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh, god... Willow should have warned me about this..."-Buffy muttered to herself, tried to get up, but she still felt all wobbly and she just sat on the grass and took a few deep breaths not to throw up again.

She looked around, the nature was beautiful, but she didn't see Faith or Wesley and she got worried.

What if Willow's spell took her some place else?

No. It worked. I'm close to Faith and I just gotta find her...-Buffy thought and concentrated to see if she'd feel that familiar tingle she felt when Faith was nearby.

No tingle.

It doesn't mean anything, though. She may be farther away... I'll find her. I will.-Buffy was more determined than ever. She was a Slayer and her advanced senses would help her find her girl.

"Great. I'm not just lost, I'm also dirty and covered in dust."-Buffy whispered to herself. Even though she fought some really disgusting demons and got covered in slime and blood and all sorts of yucky stuff, Buffy still hated being dirty. Besides, this dust reminded her too much of vampire dust so it annoyed her even more. She shook it off of her clothes and finally forced herself to get up and start looking for Faith and Wesley.

"Faith? Can you speak? We need to get you to a hospital..."-Wesley said and caught her in his arms.

"Buffy..."-Faith whispered again.

"I'm not Buffy. I'm Wesley. You recognize me? I'm your Watcher. And I'm a man, not a blonde girl."

Faith didn't really hear what he was saying, it hurt her so much and she wished she could just pass out. She was so tired, but she could still feel that little tingle she usually felt when her girlfriend was nearby. She was trying to tell Wesley that Buffy was somewhere nearby, and he thought she was so delirious and that she thought he was the blonde Slayer.

"You... Wesley. Buffy... close."-Faith whispered and Wesley finally understood what she was trying to say.

It just wasn't possible, though. Faith must be really out of it, poor thing.-Wesley thought. He knew that the two Slayers shared a special bond, but this time that bond must have talked gibberish.

There was no bleeding way that...

"Wesley!"-he heard a familiar voice call out his name and he almost jumped out of his skin.

How was it possible?

Buffy was standing in front of him, and she should have been in Sunnydale! Faith was right!

Wesley just couldn't wrap his mind around it, he just stared at Buffy with his mouth a little open.

Buffy didn't care about Wesley's stares, but about her girlfriend who was lying there, semi conscious.

"Faith! Oh my god, baby... What happened? Why didn't you tell me about this trip? I could have stopped this from happening! You're gonna be ok... You saved my life once and now it's my turn..."-Buffy's eyes got teary, her voice quivered and she just hoped she didn't come too late.

"Buffy..."-Faith's body was tingling, it was telling her that Buffy really was there, not just in her head.

"Yes, baby, I'm here... And you're gonna be ok. Don't speak, you need to rest."-Buffy caught Faith in her arms and said:

"Can you put your arm around my neck? Hold me tightly... Please. As tight as you can."

"Buffy, what are you doing? How did you get here?"-Wesley asked her and she answered:

"Teleportation spell. I'm sorry, Wes, you'll have to travel the oldfashioned way, I'm afraid I can't take you with me. Got barely enough magic left for me and Faith."

"I... I didn't think it was even possible to teleport. Don't worry about me, Buffy, I'll be back soon. Take care of her."

"Of course I will. You saved her life, Wes. I owe you..."-a tear ran down Buffy's face and she kissed Faith's forehead and caught her as tightly as she could.

"Revello Drive, Revello Drive, Revello Drive..."-Buffy repeated three times and poof, the next second they were on in Buffy's back yard.

Buffy landed hard on her back and feared she might have broken something, but she didn't really care. Faith was in her arms and she would be ok...

Both girls felt a little sick and Buffy suppressed the need to throw up and held Faith gently as she was emptying her stomach all over Buffy's garden gnome.

These teleportations tired Buffy out and she just hoped her mom was home to drive Faith to the hospital because she didn't think she would be able to carry her all the way there.

"Feeling better, baby?"-Buffy asked, still holding Faith tightly in her arms. She lifted her up and carried her to the living room.

Joyce jumped when she saw her daughter carry half awake Faith and she asked:

"Oh my god, Buffy what happened?"

"Mom, please, drive her to the hospital..."

"Of course, honey..."-Joyce said, grabbed her keys and ran to the car to open the door so Buffy could place Faith on the back seat. Faith looked bad, and Joyce worried about her like she was her own daughter. Buffy looked terrified and exhausted and Joyce wished she had a magic wand to make things better.

"Bu..."-Faith was trying to say her name, but she was too tired and broken, Buffy felt her heart shatter in her chest. It hurt so bad to see Faith like that, she was usually so full of life. Now she understood how hard it must have been for Faith when she'd found her lying on the floor after Mr. Trick had bitten her.

When Buffy was sure Faith was comfortable on the back seat, she sat next to her and placed Faith's head on her lap.

"Baby, don't speak. We are taking you to the hospital. Everything is gonna be ok."

She noticed blood on Faith's top and shivered. The wound opened and Buffy pressed it with her hand and told her mom to drive as fast as possible.

The Mayor wasn't happy. His lackeys never came back with the box of Gavrok and never called him to let him know they got it, and he started feeling uneasy about it. That couldn't be good.

He sent people to find Buffy, he had a feeling she had something to do with it. Faith also worried him, she was supposed to be on his side and she just vanished, according to a pretty pissed off Slayer who had almost chocked him to find out if he knew anything about Faith.

He couldn't afford things going wrong at that point, the Ascension was coming closer...

Richard Wilkins III was a very optimistic person, in his case the glass was always half full, but he was getting really upset and he didn't like the feeling at all.

"Boss. The hospital has just called. Buffy Summers is there with Faith, who appears to be wounded."

"Great, thank you."-the Mayor said shortly, hanged up and decided to pay a visit to the hospital.

Miss Summers would have to answer a few questions and he was ready to snap her neck if the answers didn't suit him.

That girl really was a pain in the neck.


	23. Chapter 23

"Faith, you're gonna be ok... I promise."-Buffy whispered and kissed her girlfriend's forehead before the doctors took her away. She needed surgery, and Buffy was seriously worried. She was walking around in circles, crying and trying to stay calm, but it wasn't easy at all.

"Honey, do you want a cup of tea or something? Maybe you should go home with me and take a shower, you look a mess..."-Joyce said and kissed her daughter's forehead gently.

"I'm ok, mom... You can go home, I'm staying here with Faith..."-Buffy said and wiped the tears away with her sleeve. She was still feeling a bit sick and dizzy from teleporting, but she didn't want her mom to worry more than it was necessary. She was a strong girl, a bit of barfy feelings won't kill her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"-Joyce asked, very worried about Buffy. She really didn't look ok. Her daughter was a very stubborn girl, though, and Joyce knew no power on Earth would drag her away from Faith, so she when Buffy nodded weakly, she kissed her again and told her to call if she needed anything.

"Do me a favor, mom. Tell Willow and Xander to come here. They're gonna keep me busy. You just don't worry about anything... Ok?"

Buffy smiled a little sad smile, trying to look stronger than she felt and Joyce hugged her tightly. Buffy returned a hug, feeling safe in her mother's embrace. She wished she was a little girl again, safe and protected from the world and all the evil in it. For three years she fought evil and it just kept coming, even worse than before. This time it hurt her more than ever. She'd lost people before, Jenny Calendar's death hit her pretty hard, killing Angel shattered her soul in little pieces, and she really didn't think it could get any worse than that. It just did.

Faith made her world a bit less lonely and confusing. It was so easy to be with her, it made her feel protected and as content as she could possibly be, in every way. She moved away from Joyce, slowly, and said:

"Go home, mom... I'll be back when I'm sure Faith is ok."

"Ok, sweetheart. See you later. Love you."

"Love you too, mom."-Buffy said and sat down in the waiting room. They took Faith away less than fifteen minutes ago, and it felt like hours.

Willow was sitting on her bed, trying to focus on learning for Math exam, but her thoughts kept wandering off to Buffy and Faith. She just hoped her spell had worked, and since she hadn't heard from her best friend she was really nervous and worried.

Joyce called the Rosenberg house as soon as she got home.

"Hello?"-Sheila, Willow's mom answered the phone.

"Hello, Sheila. It's Joyce Summers. Is Willow at home?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, haven't seen her today..."-Joyce was stunned by the vague answer, she couldn't believe a woman didn't know where her teenage daughter was. What kind of a parent was that woman?

"Can you check, please? I need to talk to her.."

"What did she do? Has she been doing magic again?"-Sheila said, annoyance in her voice.

"Willow is a remarkable young woman, you should be proud of her. She didn't do anything, I just need to talk to her for a minute."-Joyce couldn't help saying it in a very angry tone, which was not like her at all.

"Wait for a minute, I'll go check if she's in her room."

"Thank you!"-Joyce said, thinking: At least you'll know if your daughter's home or not. Stupid goat.

"Willow, Mrs Summers is on the phone."-Sheila said, and Willow ran out of her bedroom, hoping everything was ok. She couldn't remember Joyce ever calling for her.

"Jo... Mrs Summers! Is everything ok?"

"Oh, Willow... Buffy is at the hospital with Faith... Faith's been taken to surgery and Buffy wanted me to go home, but she wants you and Xander there with her. She's not feeling so good..."

"I'll go to Xander now, we'll be there as soon as we can, Mrs Summers. Thank you for calling."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Bye."

Xander wasn't home when Willow got to his place, and she totally forgot to call Oz, which made her feel bad. She assumed Xander was busy with Cordelia, but hoped that his dad would give him a message. Of course, if he's not too busy watching the twenty something old neighbor who was sunbathing in a bikini. Willow couldn't help noticing that the specific female neighbor looked really hot.

It was the first time Willow noticed that she noticed a female that was really worth noticing... Well, one would have to be pretty much blind not to notice such a hot girl. Her long red, a bit curly hair was falling freely down her shoulders, her perfectly round breasts, not too big, but not too small... Well, bigger than mine!-Willow thought. and god, those long legs...

Who is that girl?

Willow was sure she would have noticed her at school. At that moment, she focused on walking as fast as possible to get to Buffy.

Faith wasn't her favorite person in the world, but Willow started liking her. She was obviously doing something right because Buffy seemed to be really happy.

Buffy was far from happy at that moment, she couldn't stand still, her palms sweaty and cold, heart beating like a drum and her head pounding... She was literally worried sick.

Just when she thought she couldn't possibly feel any worse, she heard a familiar voice say:

"Miss Summers. I heard your girlfriend got hurt. How unfortunate."-Mayor Wilkins said, flashing one of his famous smiles. His eyes looked so cold, though, so the smile on his face looked a bit creepy.

"What are you doing here?"-Buffy stood up and asked, staring into his eyes like she was defying him to do something wrong.

"My men never came back from their trip to El Salvador and for some reason I think you and your girlfriend had something to do with it. It would be a shame if I had to kill one or both of you since you're both so young and pretty..."-he said, still smiling, and touched Buffy's hair gently, like a father would touch his daughter's hair.

She moved his hand away, gripped his wrist and said: "It would be a shame if I had to break your wrist... Listen, stay away from me and Faith or I swear you'll regret it."

"Aren't you a spunky girl?"

"Aren't you a disgusting bastard who thinks he'll destroy Sunnydale and the world? Over my dead body... The kind that won't be brought back to life like a few years ago."-Buffy shot back, anger boiling inside of her.

If it hadn't been for this bastard's evil schemes Faith would have been fine.

Mayor couldn't afford to be in the centre of attention now that he was so close to the Ascension, so he didn't hurt Buffy in any way. He just threatened:

"I'll be so pleased when I snap that fragile neck of yours and feed you to my vampire followers."

"I'll be so pleased when I kick your ass and erase that stupid grin off of your face. Dumbass."-Buffy narrowed her eyes and frowned at the annoying wannabe demon.

"See you soon, cutie."-he said and walked away, almost bumping into Willow who just ran through the hospital door, worried about her best friend.

"Oops."-she said, hoping that the Mayor didn't hurt or upset Buffy in any way.

"Willow! Thank you for coming! Where is Xander?"-Buffy hugged her best friend, trying to blink away the tears that blurred her vision again.

"He wasn't home when I stopped by. Are you ok, sweetie? You don't look so good."

"I'm ok, don't worry. I'm even better now that you're here. You saved Faith's life... If you hadn't done that spell... Oh, Wills!"-Buffy hugged her friend tightly again and actually burst into tears on her shoulder. She was so thankful for helping her get to Faith and for coming to the hospital, it touched her and made her walls crumble and soon she shook with tears in Willow's arms. She said she was ok, but she really really wasn't.

"Oh, sweetie... It's gonna be ok... It's gonna be ok..."


	24. Chapter 24

"That cheeky little blonde bitch!"-Mayor Wilkins yelled when he got to his office.

"Is everything ok, sir?"-one of his concerned employees asked. The Mayor was a really nice man, most of the time, but nobody liked to see him mad. When he was mad he was... unpleasant.

"NOTHING IS OK! MY BOX OF GAVROK HAS GONE MISSING!"

"Ummm, sir..."-the guy looked like he really didn't want to break the bad news, he was practically shaking with fear.

The Mayor glared at him, thinking what a worthless coward that poor asshole was and said: "Are you gonna say it any time soon? I don't have time to waste, Blake!"

"Umm, it's... Brad. That's my name."

"I don't care if your name is Princess Leia! Tell me!"

"The box... It... It's been... destroyed. B-b-blown up."-the guy stuttered, his boss suddenly looked very very scary. Pretty much like his head might burst any second. His face was red, veins pulsing on his forehead, eyes narrowed and jaw clentched.

"DESTROYED?! DESTROYED?!"-Mayor screamed and threw his sword at the opposite wall. Blake, or Brad or whatever looked like he was gonna piss himself. The sword flew right above his head.

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir."

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW! GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND GET ME THAT BITCH RIGHT NOW! IF I DON'T SEE HER HERE IN HALF AN HOUR YOU'LL LOSE A HEAD. THAT'S A PROMISE."

Brad ran out of the office as fast as he could, hoping he would somehow manage to convince the Slayer to come with him. It didn't sound very likely, she was strong and powerful and he was just a normal guy. Working for a very creepy guy. Maybe she'd feel sorry for me.-Brad thought, actually feeling his ego and confidence shatter against the floor with every step.

The Box of Gavrok was essential for the Mayor to turn into a demon and without it he couldn't do it. Still, he was one step ahead of Buffy. She was strong, but not invincible. He was invincible, her weapons couldn't hurt him anymore. He grabbed a knife and cut across his palm. It healed instantly.

Willow managed to convince Buffy Faith would be ok and now Buffy was just sobbing quietly, trying to stop feeling so horrible. She was grateful she had a good friend like Willow...

"It's only been half an hour since they took her away and it feels like I've been here for at least ten hours! Can you make the time go faster?"-Buffy asked Willow, all hopeful.

"Faith is gonna be ok. You two are very special girls, it's not so easy to get rid of you.."-Willow said and Buffy sighed. She just hated being helpless. It was her girl and she had super powers. Buffy would have happily traded those super powers to save Faith's life. Unfortunately, it didn't work that way.

"It doesn't mean they will stop trying to get rid of us..."-Buffy said and stared at Brad, who entered the waiting room at that moment.

"M-Miss Summers?"-Brad asked, not knowing how to actually order her to come with him.

"Let me guess... Your boss didn't think he annoyed me enough and he sent you to complete the mission?"

"He wants you to come to his office..."-Brad said and squeezed his hands together so tightly his knuckles turned white. He was beyond nervous, closer to the real state of panic. How can a tiny blonde girl look so completely terrifying? The way she looked at him made his heart beat really fast.

"I wanna have a pony, but unfortunately, I can't. So, he'll have to deal with me not coming."

"I... I..."

"You you are gonna leave leave now."-Buffy said and fought herself not to knock him out cold.

Poor bastard. A part of her that didn't want to kick his ass felt kind of sorry for him.

"Miss Summers... Please. He just wants to t-talk. He said he'd k-kill me if I returned without you."

Fuck.

Buffy may have been stubborn and loyal to her friends and girlfriend, but she was also righteous. She couldn't let an innocent man die because of her.

Brad noticed her face and body muscles kind of relaxed and he dared to give her a tiny smile.

"Fine. I'm going to see what the bastard wants. Willow, please, stay here... If I don't come back in an hour call Xander, Oz, Cordy, anyone you think of, to go look for me."

"Sure, sweetie.. Good luck."-Willow said and kissed Buffy's cheek.

Buffy ran out of the hospital, eager to get it over and done with and Willow called Xander, who had returned home in the meantime, Oz and Cordy just to let them know there might be a problem ahead of them.

You really are playing with my nerves, jerk.-Buffy thought while she was running towards Mayor's office. She didn't have time for that crap now that Faith was at the hospital. Stupid forces of darkness. Stupid Slayer calling. Buffy cursed everything and everyone and ran all the way with an unhappy frown on her face.

She was so angry when she reached Mayor's office, Buffy broke the door down and kicked the guard as hard as she could when he tried to stop her. Buffy's best kick was a really epic one and it sent him flying across the corridor.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Summers."-the Mayor smiled widely.

"Spare me."-Buffy answered shortly and attacked him, so determined to kill him.

He pushed her away and said: "Oh, someone looks mad..."

"You're so insightful... Of course anyone with eyes could see I'm mad. Jerk."

Buffy threw a stake into his chest, hoping to wound him at least... but the Mayor shocked her when he pulled it out of his chest and healed instantly. She really didn't see that coming and she stared at him with her mouth open, until he punched her to make her say something.

"How...?"-she asked, terrified suddenly. How am I supposed to kill a man who can't be injured?-she asked herself and got even more mad when the bastard started laughing like crazy.

"Oh, Buffy, the look on your face is just priceless.."

Buffy wasn't used to be thrown off of her balance and she got mad for letting him surprise her like that, so she kicked him and continued to punch him once she had him pinned against the wall.

He thought it was really funny and he grabbed her throat and squeezed it so hard he lifted her up in the air. Buffy gasped for air, kicked him at his stomach and freed herself.

"Honey, I think it would be better for you if you just told me how exactly my box got destroyed."-the look on Mayor's face turned into a really scary, smiling face and Buffy punched him again to erase that smile. It was annoying the hell out of her. She really hated that guy, and she never really hated any of her enemies.

"I don't know, I wasn't there, I got there after it had been destroyed."-Buffy said and gasped when he picked up his baseball bat and hit her in the stomach. It hurt like hell and Buffy fell on her knees and stared at him because she realized he'd hit her again. It was like everything was in slow motion, and she still couldn't react fast enough. The bat landed on her face and she felt blood in her mouth and hoped none of her teeth got broken. Funny how you think about silly problems while you're at your weakest.

She spat out blood and chocked on it, started coughing really bad.

"Eh, Miss Summers, things really don't look good for you.."-Mayor teased her when she tried to get up and moaned in pain. She was so dizzy the whole room was spinning around her, but she was determined not to die kneeling in front of her enemy, so she stood up on her shaky legs and wiped the blood off of her lips with her sleeve.

"It takes much more than a baseball bat to kill a Slayer."-Buffy said, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"Does it? You know what the beauty in all of this is? Your death won't activate a new Slayer and Faith is at the hospital, unable to fight. Once I kill her it'll be too late for this new bitch to even try to fight me, she won't be strong enough and I will win."-the bastard sounded so confident, and Buffy got angry. She didn't care about pain anymore when she thought that he could kill Faith. There would be no killing Faith.

"You can mess with me, but. you. WON'T. touch. my. girlfriend."-Buffy said through gritted teeth and used all of her force to knock him down.

He laughed again and Buffy started thinking he wasn't just evil, but insane too. Like Drusilla insane. And Drusilla was dust.

She took his baseball bat and started beating him with it as hard as she could, concentrated on his head. She wanted to rip his head off. He wouldn't be able to just grow another one, would he?

Buffy stood over him like a winner, angrily glaring at him with her famous 'Buffy glare' and she was pleased to see he couldn't defend himself, she was swinging the bat too fast and hard. His head looked like a bloody mess for a second, but then it healed and Buffy growled, sat on his torso and managed to grab his sword that was on his desk.

She pressed his arms down to the floor with her knees and put the sword on his neck. Pressing it as hard as she could she managed to cut his head off. He didn't dust or turn into and gooey mess, but it looked like he wouldn't grow another head. Just to make sure he wouldn't be brought back to life, Buffy opened his weapons closet, found and explosive, lit it up, put it next to his body and jumped through the window.

Her stomach and ribs still hurt, but she managed to ignore the pain and run. When the building exploded behind her, she fell on the floor, relieved. Now she could just let the pain take over, she curled down in the grass and let tears run down her pale cheeks. It hurt so bad and she just lay there and cried, unable to decide if those were happy tears or tears of pain.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry about slow writing, been working and have pretty crazy shifts and not much of free time. Hope I'll make it up to you with this chapter. It's almost the end...

Willow was horribly worried, she kept pacing around the hospital's corridor, hoping Oz, Xander and Cordy would come soon, she hated being alone because her brain wouldn't stop working for a moment. She feared Buffy would get seriously hurt, or worse... it was the alternative she didn't wanna think about and she just hoped Faith would wake up soon and recover quickly.

A cranky Slayer was a careless Slayer and Willow wanted Buffy to be really careful and strong enough to defeat the Mayor.

The red-haired witch amateur wanted to be able to cast a spell to fix everything somehow, but she was well aware she wasn't powerful enough for that kind of magic...yet. Above all else Willow was a nerd and always determined to learn stuff she was interested in. Magic was definitely on top of the list.

Just when Willow wanted to try to call Oz again, her quiet werewolf boyfriend ran to her, followed by Xander and Cordelia, who were bickering as usually.

"Guys, I'm so happy you came!"

"The Buffster's not back yet? How's Faith?"-Xander asked and Oz just put his arms around her waist without saying a word. He wasn't much of a talker, but he always knew how to make her feel better. It made Willow feel better straight away.

"No news about any of them... I've been worrying so much... Maybe you and Cordy should head to the Mayor's office to see if Buffy's ok. Oz can stay with me..."-Willow suggested and Xander agreed with her and said to Cordy:

"Come on, my lady, let's go find our Buffster!"

"You called me a lady? It's probably gonna snow in Sunnydale again soon."

"Yeah, probably, so don't get used to it..."-Xander teased her and she hit him playfully and they left.

Buffy managed to stop crying and actually move from the spot about ten minutes later. She couldn't remember ever being so relieved she managed to kill the Big Bad. The Mayor was a tough one and he managed to hurt her, not just physically, but emotionally too, when Faith got hurt. She didn't think anything would hurt more than being molested by her former lover when he lost his soul, but seeing Faith hurt terrified her. Her ribs hurt, but she ignored the pain and forced herself to walk fast, towards the hospital, to her Faith.

While walking, she finally became fully aware of what had just happened and she smiled widely. The sun looked brighter, Sunnydale looked like a very peaceful town where people only worried about whether or not they should have a shopping spree. For the first time in ages, Buffy felt like a normal girl who was on her way to her normal girlfriend and things were fine.

She wished her friends had been with her to witness the major victory over the Mayor, and just when she thought about them she heard Xander's voice: "Buffy! You're all five by five, does it mean the Mayor's not?"

Xander and Cordelia ran towards her and Buffy pulled them both in a tight hug. She had never hugged Cordelia before and they were both surprised of that sudden burst of affection.

"Mayor's dust. Well, he didn't go poof when I killed him, but I bet he did when I blew up the building!"-Buffy smiled and looked quite pleased with herself, especially when she noticed the shocked looks on her friends' faces.

"I never doubted you for a second, I knew you'd go all super-Slayer on him!"-Xander said and Cordy argued:

"You totally doubted her! You kept saying he was too tough even for Buffy and you were worried none of us would make it out alive!"

Buffy pretended to be all shocked, and Xander looked at the floor and said: "Well, maybe for a tiny moment!"

"Do you have any news about Faith?"-Buffy asked and got serious again, she was really worried about her girlfriend.

"No, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. She's a tough cookie. You both are."-Xander tried to make his friend feel better. He didn't like to see Buffy sad, she was his hero and he wanted her always to be happy and alive. He wasn't too good with words, but he would have given his life to save Buffy's if she ever needed him to.

"Thanks, Xand."-Buffy said and hugged him again. He returned the hug, relieved he wasn't turned on by her as much as a few years back.

"Take your paws off of my man..."-Cordy said, not liking the fact that her blonde petite friend was holding onto her boyfriend like she'd never let go. Cordy knew the pang of jealousy she felt was stupid, Buffy had turned gay after all, but she couldn't help thinking that Buffy and Xander shared a bond she would never have with Xander.

"Aww, jealous? He's my Xander shaped friend, not my love interest... Hey maybe I'd like him better if he had boobs like Faith!"-Buffy joked and Xander agreed:

"I think I'd like myself better if I had boobs like Faith too!"

"You guys are weirdos. I don't know why I lov- ohh..forget it."-Cordy said, feeling uncomfortable she was so close to telling them she loved them. It was true though and she couldn't deny it.

"Awwwwwwwwwww, I knew you had a heart somewhere in your chest, hidden by your boobs!"-Buffy joked again, feeling quite silly suddenly for mentioning Cordy's boobs. Now that she thought about it, they were quite nice. Bad thoughts, Buffy, bad thoughts!-she warned herself and flinched a little when Cordy hit her and said:

"You've been checking out my boobs? You little dirty... I'll tell Faith..."

"Don't you dare... I'll kick your ass all the way to L.A. so you can be so close to that many shoes."

They continued to fool around until they got to the hospital and Buffy liked it, for a short while she relaxed. It was well known that Buffy, the big bad Slayer, who made demons and vampires tremble, was terrified of hospitals.

"Buffy! Thank god!"-Willow exclaimed, finally feeling like she could breathe again, and she hugged her best friend so tightly Buffy was surprised by her strength.

"Hey. Summary: Me kill Mayor, he dead. How's Faith?"

"Still unconscious, but the doctor said she'd be fine."

"Uh, I'm so relieved... Gotta call Giles!"-Buffy felt a little quilty she didn't go see Giles straight away, but Faith was her priority and she knew he'd understand.

Giles was really proud of his Slayer when he heard the news. She was really extraordinary...He just hoped Faith would be ok, it was obvious that Buffy cared about her a lot. Plus, they were stronger together...

Buffy was half asleep sitting on a chair next to Faith's bed, holding her hand gently, when she felt a tiny movement. It was like she got electrocuted, she was wide awake the next second.

"Faith? Faith! Oh, baby, you're waking up!"-Buffy's eyes teared up when she saw Faith's tired eyes watched her with so much love.

"B..."-Faith whispered any tried to squeeze Buffy's hand.

"Yeah, I'm here... You're gonna be fine. The Mayor's dead. I kicked his stupid ass, ha!"

Faith was happy to hear the news, but still too exhausted to react the way she wanted: To pull Buffy into her arms and kiss her passionately, then pin her against the wall and reward her with the best sex she ever had.

So she had to find another way to make Buffy happy and she whispered: "I love you."

"I love you too... I was so worried..."

"It's gonna be five by five, B."-Faith whispered and went back to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

A MONTH LATER

"Buffy! Faith! Lunch is ready and you're still in bed!"-Joyce opened their bedroom door and smiled when she saw them; they slept embraced, Buffy's head on Faith's chest, their arms around each other.

They were on a school break, but they still went out slaying every night and Joyce let them sleep longer. Both girls were just so happy with each other, she had to smile when they saw them open their eyes slowly.

"Mmmmwhatsforlunch?"-Faith mumbled, her belly rumbling as soon as she thought of Joyce's yummy food. She always thought Joyce must have used some magic while cooking, it was always delicious.

Buffy smiled and rubbed Faith's belly under the covers and said: "Morning... Geez, Faith you think of food as soon as you wake up. I thought I was the first thing you thought about when you woke up..."

"You are...close second."-Faith said and kissed the top of Buffy's head. Joyce smiled and said: "I'm going to set the table. Hurry up."

"Close second, ha? Can your precious food do this?"-Buffy asked, got on top of Faith, kissed her and moved her hand to Faith's sweetest part and started rubbing her slowly.

Faith may have been half asleep, but Buffy's teasing woke her up in a second. "Oh, you tease... Fine, fine, you win..."

"You're so easy..."-Buffy joked, kissed Faith once again and hopped off of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"-Faith wasn't gonna let her just run off now that she got her all worked up.

"Going down for lunch..."

"You can go down on me..."-Faith grinned and winked, but Buffy was in a teasing mood and she just started dressing up. When she was about to open the door, Faith jumped out of bed and had her pinned against it in a second, kissing her passionately.

"Maybe later..."-Buffy said, pushed Faith away and ran downstairs as fast as she could.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass!"-Faith yelled after her and ran downstairs too. Food smelled so nice, she recognized the amazing scent of Joyce's famous meat loaf, and again, food was the first thing she thought about. Buffy's gonna be a dessert.-Faith thought and rolled her eyes when she saw Buffy sitting at the table, looking so innocent smiling at blinking innocently and still so teasingly at Faith.

"About the ass kicking... You just wish you could. I can kick you all the way to Hawaii!"-Buffy said and sipped her water. Faith sat down next to her as soon as Joyce served them a meat loaf and straight away stuffed her mouth with a big piece of it, it really tasted like heaven. Then she mumbled:

"I wouldn't mind going to Hawaii. I can totally imagine you in that sexy little skirt made of leaves and flowers. Oh and a bra made of coconuts!"

"Girls... I don't wanna know your fantasies, thank you very much. Let's talk about something less disturbing, like college, for example."

"Mom, I've told you a hundred times, I'm going to UC Sunnydale, not moving away. Slayer-free Hellmouth would make your life a living hell, literally, so you should beg me to stay."-Buffy said, knowing that her mom wished she would live a normal life away from all the hell beasts that kept being drawn to Sunnydale.

"I know, honey, but you can still slay things when you come on weekends..."

"Mom, evil things don't only kill on weekends. Yummy meat loaf, love it."-Buffy quickly changed the subject and giggled when she saw Faith eat like she had never eaten before.

They continued to eat in silence, Joyce really didn't like to think about Buffy's future too much, she hated the thought that she might live longer than her only daughter.

After lunch girls went to wash up and Buffy convinced Faith to go meet the Gang. Faith had some other ideas in mind and was a little grumpy, but she made Buffy promise to make it up to her with the best sex ever.

It was so nice to hang out with friends, the weather was amazing, it was so hot and Buffy only wore a white tank top and a black bra underneath, and tiny shorts. Faith couldn't stop looking at her ass, she wanted her so bad, and Buffy's clothes, or lack of it, weren't making it easy at all.

"Why don't we go for a swim? I'm not a big sun guy, but I can't breathe..."-Oz suggested and surprised everyone when he said a sentence longer than five words.

"That's a great idea, Ozzy!"-Faith said and high fived him. Oz was the only person whose name she couldn't shorten any more, so she decided to prolong it to make it all Faith-proof.

They went to take their swim suits and jumped in the ocean as soon as they got to the beach. There was so much screaming, yelling, drowning each other and laughing till they couldn't breathe, Buffy couldn't believe how perfect the world seemed to be at that moment. Faith was so beautiful when she laughed, which was another big plus. Her brown eyes were sparkling and Buffy fell in love even a bit more, even though she didn't think it was possible. She stared at Faith and didn't see Xander sneak up on her. He dived in and pulled her under water.

She coughed a little when water got in her nose and mouth and when she re-surfaced, she pulled Xander, placed hersef on his shoulders and pushed him down hard.

"Buffy, you're climbing on my man a bit too often lately... Don't make me kick your ass with my stiletto heels..."-Cordy warned her and Buffy laughed out loud. Cordelia was so funny when she got jealous... but Buffy had to admit that dating Xander really changed the former Queen C. She even decided to stay in Sunnydale for him instead of moving to Los Angeles to pursue her acting career.

Angel had moved to Los Angeles and Buffy hoped they could stay friends. The brooding vampire once meant the world to her and she knew she was the only woman he ever loved, and she just hoped he would find someone to love in L.A.

"Cordelia, Xander is safe... Faith would kill us both if we even tried to do anything... Not that I would... But, if we were under a spell or something..."

"Great to know you'd consider kissing me only if you were bewitched. Feeling all confident now!"-Xander huffed and Cordelia kissed him and said: "You're a very kissable man, Alexander LaVelle Harris..."

"I thought I told you not to ever mention my middle name."

"LaVelle? Seriously?"-Faith asked and burst out laughing.

Xander just glared at her until she stopped laughing and then she looked a bit uncomfortable, so Buffy splashed her with water and Faith started chasing her a moment later. When she managed to pull Buffy into her arms, she kissed her passionately and whispered: "I want you..."

"Faith, no... not here, are you crazy!?"-Buffy blushed and swam away towards Willow, who was smiling at something Oz whispered to her. Buffy wondered if he also wanted to have sex in the ocean.

"What's up with the grumpy look on Faith's face?"-Willow asked, thinking Faith looked like a really spoiled kid who didn't get their favorite toy for birthday.

"She's horny. And probably hungry already, it's been two hours since lunch..."-Buffy said, loud enough for Faith to hear her and Faith shot back:

"Yup, both H's at work and you're a bitch cause you won't help me with one of them! Hate you!"

Everybody laughed at the little pout on Faith's face and Buffy thought it was pretty darn irresistible so she swam back to Faith and kissed her hard. Faith moved her hand to Buffy's bikini bottom and started teasing her through it. Buffy stared into her eyes, her breathing speeding up... She didn't think she would be able to resist Faith for much longer and she just kept wishing she was alone with Faith at that moment, not surrounded by friends. She put her arms around Faith's neck and kissed her gently and Cordy said:

"Geez, get a room!"

"We can do it right here if you just stop staring at us... B is so fuckin' hot when she's about to orgasm, you should see that, though..."

"No, she shouldn't!"-Buffy exclaimed, pushed Faith away and swam towards the beach, trying to hide she was blushing furiously.

"I agree with Buffy this time. Yuk, no thank you!"-Cordy frowned and Buffy nodded to her approvingly. Faith wasn't happy but she was determined to have Buffy later, and have her in many naughty ways. Her mouth watered when she saw Buffy walk out of the ocean and lie down on her stomach. Her small but perky ass looked so very touchable and squeezable...

"Can't you people just goooo awwwwaaayyyy so I can fuck her right there?"-Faith decided to speak up, she knew the Scoobies wouldn't get mad.

"You're disgusting!"-Cordy said, which didn't surprise Faith at all, she liked that she was always so straight forward.

"You're a prude."-Faith said and decided to swim away not to think about Buffy's ass and how hot it looked.

They spent an hour more just fooling around at the beach and when it was time to go home, Faith was the happiest girl in the world.

She just wanted to have a shower, with Buffy, press her hot body against the cold tiles and make her scream out loud. Her plans once again turned to dust when Xander suggested a drink at the Bronze and Buffy agreed. That blonde girl was completely unaware of what she was doing to Faith and she just shrugged when Faith angrily looked at her.

Even though Faith was a minor, she ordered a beer and got it without any questions, people always thought she was older than she actually was and her fake ID had helped her numerous times, but then they just stopped asking for it. Beer tasted like heaven and she chugged it like she was dehydrated.

"Slow down, you! You'll get drunk and I won't be your little pony on our way home!"-Buffy complained, since that frat party gone bad, she decided alcohol was bad.

"I won't get drunk... But wouldn't mind being carried home. Princess style!"

"You're like the complete opposite of princess, so forget it..."-Buffy teased and Faith sighed:

"Sooo rude..."

"I kinda miss some action, it's been pretty quiet since you blew up the Mayor."-Xander said, he was always in his ready Scooby mode. Free time was luxury to them all and lately they'd had more than they wanted to. Buffy wasn't complaining, she just hoped monsters wouldn't start attacking when she went to college. She wanted at least college to be less dangerous than highschool.

"You can go patrol tonight if you're bored, I'm staying in with Faith..."

"You finally said something I like, B."-Faith winked and started moving her hand along Buffy's leg. Buffy glared at her, but she wouldn't stop... She sneaked her hand in Buffy's shorts and Buffy jumped and stammered:

"I'm... going to... the toilet."

"I'm coming with you!"-Faith followed her and Buffy stopped her: "Stop acting like a horny sixteen year old boy!"

"Grumpy."-Faith pouted and the Gang, minus Buffy, laughed. She just continued to walk towards the toilet, wishing she didn't get so turned on by Faith's touch. Cold water would help, she thought and washed her face when she entered the toilet. She looked at the mirror and frowned, her cheeks were a bit red and she just couldn't wait to get home to jump Faith properly. Her girlfriend sure was the biggest tease in the world.

Buffy heard someone enter the toilet, but when she looked at the mirror and saw no reflection of the new comer, she rolled her eyes and said:

"Great, now I can't even have some privacy in the ladies' room. Can you be any more rude?"

Vampires could always be more rude, and the girl vampire with short black hair and eyes attacked her. Buffy started thiking she wouldn't get a night off after all if vampires were around the Bronze, so close to walking meals.

This vampire must have been a young one, she hadn't mastered the art of fighting yet and Buffy knew she'd take care of her easily, but she had no stake. She didn't like destroying public places, but she had no choice and she hoped she wouldn't receive a bill when she kicked the door hard enough to break it. It wasn't Mr. Pointy, but it was good enough to turn the vampire into a pile of dust. Buffy sneezed when she accidentally breathed in some of the vampire dust and cursed under her breath.

Again, she needed to fix her hair and wash her hands and she was ready to go back to her friends. Faith had already finished her beer and she was ready to go home, but when Buffy informed her about a vampire, Faith knew there would, after all, be some slaying ahead of them.

"I just can't catch a break!"-Faith mumbled again. Buffy caught her hand and said:

"Faith, seriously, calm down... What got into you?"

"Nothing. That's the problem."-she grumbled and Buffy rolled her eyes again.

"Should we tag along and help you kick some undead booty?"-Xander asked, hoping to get a positive answer.

"No, Xand, it's fine. Faith and I can do it alone."

"They just want some alone time, look at Faith, she looks like she'll rape her if she makes her wait much longer."-Cordy commented and made Buffy blush again.

"Cor, I wish you would sometimes just keep your thoughts for yourself."-Buffy sighed.

"No can do."-Cordy grinned and Buffy hit her playfully, but she still loudly said: "Ouch!"

Willow and Oz were just smiling, they were still sex-free, but pretty close to it, so all that sex talk wasn't making things so easy for them. Thoughts kept wandering to the directions that kept making Willow blush and feel like her insides were turning themselves inside out, or whatever.

Oz was playing it cool, but Willow noticed he blushed behind his ears and she knew they were thinking the same thing. Her heart was thumping loudly and she decided it was time to go home and actually do something about those crazy feelings that kept building inside of her.

"Guys, we're gonna go... I'll see you tomorrow... Safe Slayage!"

"Safe... whatever you two are doing tonight!"-Buffy said, unaware of how that sentence sounded to Willow and Oz, who just nodded and left.

Cordy and Xander decided to go for a walk and possibly a make out session in Cordy's car, and Buffy and Faith finally stayed alone. They headed towards the graveyard and as soon as they got close to the mausoleum, Faith pushed Buffy against it and started kissing her passionately, her hands roaming all over her body, like she didn't know which part to grab first.

"Faith... We... Patrol."-Buffy whispered, but suddenly didn't really care about patrolling. What Faith was doing was a lot funner.

"Shut up."-Faith whispered and pulled her shorts and panties down before Buffy managed to fingers couldn't wait to touch and feel Buffy's softness and she pushed them in hard. Buffy gasped and pulled Faith closer to herself, thinking how crazy it was to fuck in the cemetary. She was supposed to be the responsible one and she just turned into a moaning goo when Faith sped up her pace and started sucking on the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Oh gooosshhhh..."-Buffy moaned and slipped her hands under Faith's top to grab her breasts.

Faith moved away, grabbed Buffy's hands, pinned them on the wall above her head and continued to fuck her roughly, she had enough tension piled up to fuck her girl for hours. It definitely sounded like Buffy liked what she was doing... She just kept getting louder, they both forgot where they were and what the hell was going on around them. A vampire rose up from his grave and just stared at them, his mouth open. It was the strangest thing to dig the way out of the grave and realize you want to drink blood, a lot of it, and now two really hot girls were doing it a few yards away.

"I must be in heaven."-the vampire muttered to himself and Buffy heard him, her hearing was good even while all of the other senses were completely overloaded...

"Faith... vampire..."-Buffy muttered and gasped for air, but Faith never stopped or even slowed down. She just grabbed a branch above Buffy's head and threw it, hoping it would stake the staring vampire. It did, but she still heard him utter his last words:

"You're such bad, bad girls..."

THE END


End file.
